


Three's a Crowd

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, daddy!Robron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 52,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It could never last. The peace and serenity they'd built themselves. It is just them. Robert Sugden and Aaron Livesy. Or it was. That all changed with two little words.</p><p>"I'm pregnant."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_It could never last. The peace and serenity they'd built themselves. It is just them. Robert Sugden and Aaron Livesy. Or it was. That all changed with two little words._

 

_"I'm pregnant."_

 

**January 2016**

"So wait, you're telling me that Vic and Adam are  _actually_ planning going backpacking?! Them?!"

"Yeah I know, when they told me I didn't believe it either. Vic reckons she can hack being away from the village for two months without a worry, and I just looked at her and told her she'd be back within a week. Safe to say that wasn't the best reaction I could of given her."

 

Robert laughed against Aaron's ear as he nestled his head into the younger mans neck, kissing his shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Surprised they didn't ask us, what with us being their _official double date buddies_."

"Adam tried, I think he's more scared than she is. Two months with nothing but a cash card and a backpack of pots, pans and pants. I told 'em that we had too much on with this place."

 

And they had. Aaron and Robert had moved into Pearl's old house in November after Kirin returned back to his dads. Everyone thought they were mad seeming they'd only gotten together the month before, but they failed to realize that the pair of them had been 'something' for almost a year at that point, and that moving in worked perfectly for both of them. Robert was between the B&B and staying over with Aaron and Aaron only had the pub - and with his mothers presence becoming even more unbareable with his new situation and even more so when Robert slept over - it wasn't much of a home anymore. They couldn't carry on the way they were going and with Kirin moving out back with Rakesh and Priya, Robert was in there quickly schmoozing Eric. Eric had simply told him that he was still somewhat family and he preferred 'this one' (referring to Aaron) opposed to his other one (her name wasn't to be mentioned) so he gave Robert a good deal. Robert had of course wanted Aaron to move in straight away - not sure if that was due to the thought of being alone or the thought of having to do everything for himself - but he didn't ask, at least not straight away. It wasn't until yet another bust up between Aaron and Chas two weeks after he'd moved in that Robert offered and Aaron bit his hand off.

 

Surprisingly, they hadn't any real hiccups as of yet. There was the obvious settling to do, getting used to having each other around more often, finding those domesticated quirks one another had that they'd not really experienced before (Robert's determination to leave his socks everywhere and Aaron's annoying habit of leaving his dirty work boots at the door ready for Robert to fall over the moment he entered the house) but overall it was a doddle. At that point, both were just happy to be together and in a happy place to sweat over the small stuff. Having each others annoying and irritating habits was a damn sight better than not having one another at all.

 

"Well with that said, remember to go pick up some more paint. Swear Kirin must live in eternal darkness. So much fucking dark blue painted walls!"

 

Aaron laughed and turned in Robert's arms, kissing him tenderly. Aaron placed his hands around Robert's neck and folded his wrists over one another, Robert beginning to move his hands down to cup Aaron's behind as the kiss deepened...

 

... and then the doorbell rang.

 

"Ignore it" Robert groaned, refusing to take his lips from Aaron's, continuing their kiss and now running one hand up Aaron's t-shirt.

With a second, then a third ring, Aaron pushed him away giggling.

"Just answer it will you."

Robert growled and walked away and Aaron beamed with a smile as he did so, turning and facing the table as Robert answered the door.

 

Robert's eyes widened, completely shocked by who it was.

"C-Chrissie?!"

 

Aaron heard Robert from the kitchen and his eyes widened too. Neither of them had seen Chrissie since she left back in August. Well, Robert had twice, once to tell her that he would be leaving her alone and allow her to do what was neccessary to head towards a legal separation and a second to tell her that he and Aaron were an item. Both times Robert returned to Aaron drained and agitated. But Aaron couldn't help be a little bit pleased with the fact Robert's love for Chrissie had turned sour since then.

 

But for her to be here, now. At the entrance to their home. It turned his stomach.

 

"Robert. Can I come in?"

Robert stood frozen for a few moments, looking back into the house, unsure if it'd be wise to invite his current soon-to-be ex wife into his house that he shares with his boyfriend that he would be spending the rest of his life with. He looked back at her and swallowed. He took a few seconds to take her appearance in - not admiring, more just seeing how she was. All he could really say, is she was looking a bit more... round.

She sighed at his hesitancy.

"I'm not here to cause trouble. And it's important."

Robert nodded and allowed her in, shutting the door quietly behind her.

 

Chrissie walked into the living room and huffed a laugh, obviously at the 'step down' Robert had taken from Home Farm to this, she was trying to be silent but Robert heard it and he just snarled at her behind her back.

 

"I'll keep this brief."

She turned to him, undoing her coat and exposing her bulging belly.

"I'm pregnant."

 

Robert's eyes widened more and he slumped onto the sofa. Aaron's reaction was much the same but instead of falling into the dining room chair he rushed into the room.

"Y-you're what?!"

 

Chrissie looked at him, at first with surprise at his presence and then with a blank face.

"Unfortunately, yes. Pregnant."

Robert put his head into his hands and Aaron just wiped his face.

"H-how long, are you, gone that is?" Robert murmurred between his fingers.

 

"Do the math Robert. We hadn't been... together, like that since July. I'm 7 months gone."

Aaron let his head fall back to the wall, not sure how he was feeling. How was he supposed to feel exactly?

Robert removed his head from his hands and looked at Aaron, before looking back to her.

"S-so.. what? I mean..."

 

Chrissie just rolled her eyes and tutted.

"Look, obviously it's shock. To all of us. I'll call back tomorrow evening. If that's okay with you?"

"Y-yeah. Yeah. I'll.. yeah."

She looked at them both.

"I'll let myself out."

 

She didn't even give them a second glance before walking out the door, shutting it firmly behind her.

 

Robert remained still for what felt like minutes. Neither of them moved from their spots, but Aaron was now looking at Robert.

 

"Rob?" he whispered as he sat beside him.

When Robert didn't respond, Aaron nudged him slightly.

"Rob."

 

"I-I'm... I'm gonna be a dad."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did a really long chapter earlier for this but it didn't save so I had to start over :( This isn't anything what I originally wrote but my minds gone completely blank, so this is what I've come up with. I'm sorry if it's bad :( More to come though... thanks for reading!

Aaron stroked the back of Robert's neck, but Robert stood up breaking the contact and then began pacing the room.

 

"I-I'm gonna be a dad. W-wha.. h-how?!"

"I think you know our babies are made Rob-"

"-Please don't joke right now?!" he snapped.

"Alright" Aaron replied, standing up and placing his hands on Robert's chest. "Just calm down. Breathe."

Robert just shrugged him off and continued his pacing.

 

"Calm down!? How the fuck do I calm down!? I-I-I can't be a dad Aaron!"

"Come on, your Robert Sugden, you can do anything."

"N-not this. No way. No. I'm not."

"So what, you're just gonna abandon your kid?"

"No-"

"-Well then what? You said your not gonna be a dad to your child, so what then?"

 

Robert just wiped his mouth.

 

"I know what it's like Rob. _We_ know what it's like. To have a dad who wasn't there for us at some point in our lives. Do you really want that for your kid?!"

He sighed heavily and collapsed onto the couch.

"No."

 

"Well then" Aaron whispered as he knelt in front of Robert.

 

Robert frowned and stared at him intently.

"What are we gonna do?"

"What dya mean?"

"Well.. a baby? Me and her? Just when I thought we were getting close to severing all ties, now we've got a permanent connection."

Aaron winced slightly, he didn't like the sound of that either.

"It'll be okay."

"How?!" he shouted. "I-I-I don't even know how we're gonna do this! The few times we've seen each other it's been horrible!"

Aaron shushed him and pulled him into a hug, Robert burying his face in Aaron's neck as Aaron placed kissed on Robert's cheek.

"We'll work it out alright?"

 

Robert gripped onto Aaron tightly before letting go and sitting back slightly.

"We?... so you're... you're not gonna run a mile?"

"What?!" Aaron shouted. "No! Of course not!"

"S-sorry, I just thought- Y'know!"

"What?! That I was gonna dump you cause you've got a bit of baggage?!, for god sake-"

"No, no, sorry, I'm just... ugh. My heads all over the place!"

 

Robert slumped back into the sofa, putting his head back in his hands. Aaron rolled his eyes and sat next to him, pulling his head up and placing his hands on either side of his face.

"I _love_ you. And whatever you want, I'm gonna support you."

Robert smiled warmly before closing the gap, kissing him.

"I love you too."

Aaron smiled back.

"Good. Like I said, we'll work it out. Together. Although I'm not sure Chrissie will be especially happy."

"Why?"

"Well, y'know, I'll be the third wheel, the ex-husbands partner. The ex-husbands partner who the ex-husband had been cheating on her with since before she was married."

"Yeah well, she's gonna have to deal with it ain't she?"

Aaron scoffed.

Robert grabbed his chin and pulled him close.

"You're not going anywhere are you?"

Aaron shook his head.

Robert planted a small kiss to his lips.

"Well then. You're just as involved as I am. Me and you are a package deal and if Chrissie doesn't like it... well, she'll have to, I suppose."

 

They smiled and kissed for a few moments, before Aaron pulled back.

"So... you want this kid then?"

Robert sat back into the sofa and rubbed his face, tilting his head to look to the ceiling.

"Honestly? I don't know. I mean.. we're in a great place, we're sorted. I.. I'm worried I suppose, that a kid might.. complicate things."

Aaron sat in the same position as Robert beside him, and threaded his fingers with Robert's.

"It's me and you, everything's complicated."

Robert huffed a laugh.

"I just don't wanna ruin us, y'know? What we have now, I'm happier than I've ever been."

 

Aaron blushed, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Are you _blushing_?"

"What?! No!"

"You are!!"

"Fuck off!"

"Awww, Aaron's happy too!" Robert laughed, tickling him, causing Aaron to burst into laughter.

They both stopped and Aaron kissed Robert again.

"Yeah, I am. But a kid won't ruin it... with, everything.. that's happened, me and you can handle it, right?"

"Right" Robert nodded.

 

"Just think, two months time, you'll be a dad."

" _We'll_ be dads!" Robert corrected.

"Alright, _we'll_ be dads!"

"Yeah" he sighed.

 

Robert looked back over to Aaron with a smirk.

"Christ look at us eh?!" he laughed.

"What?"

"Well.. usually we'd of had a huge argument and one of us would storm out, not talk for a few days."

"Yeah well, we're stronger than that now aren't we?"

Robert beamed a smile. "Yeah."

 

They remained still, revelling in the silence before Aaron sighed.

"Right, bed I think?"

"Yeah, I'll be right up."

Aaron smiled and gave him a comforting peck on the cheek.

 

Robert watched Aaron as he walked up stairs, the smile on his face falling as Aaron was out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Robert shifted slightly, placing his face against the top of Aaron's head. Aaron was hugging Robert's waist tightly, his head on Robert's chest, sleeping.

 

Robert meanwhile, was wide awake. He closed his eyes tight shut for a few moments before opening them again and sighing, he kissed the top of Aaron's head and squeezed him gently, pulling him closer if that was at all possible.

 

Sleep alluded him and it was pretty obvious why. Questions were swirling around his head, thoughts, feelings too. He couldn't seem to get anything straight. His conversation with Aaron had certainly helped him from having a meltdown last night but everything just became unclear again as soon as Aaron fell asleep. All his doubts, worries about fatherhood were still very much present, he just didn't want Aaron to be worrying too.

 

The sun began to rise and Aaron stirred, unleashing his grip on Robert and turning over in the bed. Robert actually relished in the freedom, quickly rising from the bed and picking up some clothes. He needed some air, he needed to breathe and gain some clarity and stuck in bed wasn't gonna give him that.

 

He checked the clock and found it was only half 5 in the morning. He quietly dressed and picked up his keys, exiting the house.

 

 

*

 

He walked up and down the village a few times - thankful most people would still be asleep and wouldn't be wondering why he was pacing up and down. As he passed their house again he continued walking, finding himself at the entrance of the graveyard. He sighed heavily, wondering if it was the right thing to do.

 

 

"Bet you didn't think I'd come here eh?"

Robert put a hand through his hair before sitting down at his fathers grave, hugging his knees.

"Didn't feel the need to a lot of the time. Didn't expect you'd care either way."

 

He wiped the gravestone lightly, wiping the small layer of muck covering the name.

 

"Dunno why I'm even here, not like I could get answers from you. And even if I could, I'm not sure getting fatherly advice from you would even be worth anything. Of course, that depends on which book you're getting it from, raising me or raising Andy. Both know which one would be worth more."

 

Robert sneered and looked away from the grave, then back down to his legs.

 

"I can't be a dad. How can I be a dad when I don't even know what it feels like to have one myself? Not a proper one anyway. What credentials do I have? What experience? None. That's down to you." he spat.

 

He stood up again, starting to walk away, before turning back and pointing at the grave.

 

"Yeah, I know I'm being a prick. An arsehole. The disappointing son you always saw me as, but guess what? I deserve to be angry at you!"

 

He stepped back slightly, wiping his face of his angry expression before sitting back down, huffing a laugh.

 

"I'm actually scared. Me. I've not been this scared since I thought I'd lost Aaron."

 

He fiddled with his fingers and looked back at the grave.

 

"I don't wanna lose him dad. I don't want things to change. A baby kind of changes everything."

"And I don't wanna be tied to her. I don't want her in my life. She's part of my fake life, the life I regret. Aaron's my new life, the life I wanna lead."

 

He stretched his legs out, feeling the burn, he stared up at the sky with his head back, before looking back down.

"I'm not good enough to be a dad to anyone. I'm not the type of person that should look after kids, never mind have their own. Plus.. look at Lachlan, I mean, what does that say about Chrissie's parenting skills? Both of us will fuck it up. We'll fuck up our own child good and proper."

 

"The only good thing out of it all would be Aaron. He'd be great. He's the kind of guy you want to be your dad. He's protective, loyal, fierce when he wants to be; but he's loving, caring, kind, he'll do anything for those he loves. That's why I love him so much. But I can't expect him to stick around looking after someone elses kid. It's not fair. It's not fair for me to put that on him, to have to deal with my old life. I.. I can't hurt him. I won't hurt him."

 

Robert stood again, brushing his sleeve along the topside of the grave stone.

 

"This... this is just something I'm not cut out for. I can't fake it, I can't cheat it. I don't wanna fail at it either."

 

He walked away, stopping for a moment but not turning to face the grave again.

 

"I know you'd be disappointed I'm not even gonna try. But I'm doing the right thing. For all of us. The baby, me, Aaron, even Chrissie."

He wiped his eyes.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

He then walked out of the graveyard in silence.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Robert entered the house again, silently closing the door before walking through to the living room.

 

"Where've you been?!"

Robert jumped slightly at the noise before turning and feeling a surge of love run through his body. Aaron was staring at him angry and worried, but the whole expression was useless when he had their king size duvet wrapped around him.

Robert just smiled at him and tilted his head slightly.

"Don't you smile at me! Where did you go?! It's fucking half 7, I've been up since 6 and you were already gone then. You left your phone-"

 

Robert cut Aaron off with a kiss, hugging his hands around Aaron and the duvet.

 

"I'm sorry. I needed to clear my head a bit."

 

Aaron softened and they both sat on the sofa, Aaron unwrapping the cover from around himself and putting around Robert's shoulders, who had removed his shoes and jacket and curled up beside Aaron.

 

"About the you-know-what I presume?"

Robert nodded.

"I just.. I needed to work things out. I know we spoke last night but-"

"-but it didn't help at all did it?"

"No, it did. Just.. I let the news sink in a bit. Had new stuff to sort out."

Aaron kissed his cheek, and smiled at him.

"And? What did you decide?"

 

Robert wrapped his fingers around Aaron's wrist, kissing the inside of his palm.

"I'm not going to be a father to this child."

 

Aaron's expression dropped and his hand went limp. Robert loosened his gentle grip on Aaron so Aaron's hand fell into his lap.

 

"A-are you sure?"

Robert nodded.

"I'm sorry.. I just can't."

 

Aaron was silent for a few moments, before nodding and kissing his lips.

 

"Ok. If that's your decision. I support you in it."

 

"Seriously? I expected you to kick off-"

"-This.. this isn't my decision. Yes, we're in this together but this was your choice to make, not mine."

Robert smiled softly at him then rested his head against Aaron's.

 

"But, I want you to know, that you are good enough."

Robert moved his head back and glared at Aaron.

"You are. I know what you're like, you'll of convinced yourself you aren't cut out to be a dad. But guess what? No one is. Not at first. I know you had problems with your own, trust me, you know I've had my fair share too. But that doesn't mean you can't be a good one to your own child. If anything, it means you know what you shouldn't be doing."

 

Robert swallowed and huffed a laugh.

"God sake Livesy, always fucking up my mind."

Aaron laughed.

"I'm sorry?" he said, unsure if that's what Robert wanted to here.

"Don't be" he smiled. "It's a good thing. Just means I'm not quite sure on this decision as I thought I was this morning."

 

"Look, why don't you have this chat with Chrissie. See where she stands on it all. Don't make the decision yet. She's too far gone to get rid, so this baby is coming either way. It's just a case if you're gonna be in their life or not. You can't make this decision straight away."

 

 

Robert hugged Aaron and kissed him deeply.

"What did I ever do to deserve you eh?"

Aaron smiled.

"You stopped being an arrogant tool. Well, somewhat."

 

Robert punched him playfully and pulled him on top of him.

"I love you."

"Yeah I love you too. But I'll love you more if you go make us a fry up before work."


	4. Chapter 4

With his stomach full, his heart bursting with love, Robert was actually confident in sorting things out with Chrissie. He just needed to remember that he was there to sort out not just about a baby, but the rest of his life. _Their_ lives. The baby, Aaron, himself and Chrissie.

 

He knocked on the door, finding a shiver run down his spine. It'd been months since he'd stood outside Home Farm. The strangest thing was he didn't even miss it.

 

"Hello Robert, come in."

Chrissie moved from the doorway and Robert walked in, hands in his pockets at the front door.

She looked at him with a small smile and walked into the living room.

Robert sighed heavily, giving himself a moment to calm his growing nerves before placing a smile on his face. It'd been a while since he had to play like he actually enjoyed being here, even if the circumstances were entirely different now.

 

Robert's expression dropped when he saw both Lawrence and Lachlan sitting on the sofa, Chrissie sitting on the arm of it.

 

"Er.. I thought _we_ were gonna talk. Not-"

"-They're apart of this too Robert. They need to be involved in this decision, after all the child will be living here with us."

Robert huffed a small laugh. "Alright then" he nodded, pulling out his phone. "I'll phone Aaron."

 

Chrissie pierced her eyes and Lawrence scoffed.

"What for? What does _he_ need to be here for?!"

Robert looked at him with disbelief. "Because _he's_ as involved in this as I am. _We_ are a package deal. He's going to be a father to this child  _just_ as much as I am!"

Lachlan sniggered and Chrissie just scowled at Robert.

"This is between us. My family and you. Not him."

"He's my boyfriend and he's not going anywhere, of course he's involved!"

Lawrence stood up and laughed.

"The fact I'm allowing my grandson to have anything to do with you is bad enough, not him aswell!"

 

Robert felt his anger boil and quickly paced in front of Lawrence.

" _Allowing_ me?! I'm the childs father! In what world do you have more right over me with who he grows up with?!"

"If it was up to me, neither of you would be allowed near it when it's born! It doesn't need to be poisoned by the likes of you!"

 

Robert stood back and laughed.

"Oh yeah, cause you two are  _perfect_ role models aren't you?!"

Chrissie and Lachlan both raised their heads, Chrissie standing up.

"I mean, a _rapist_ son who takes creepy photos of girls! Yeah, fucking _great_ job you did there!"

Chrissie slapped Robert across the face, causing Robert to jolt back.

 

She stared at him with a venomous look before she opened her mouth.

"GET. OUT! You are going to have _NOTHING_ to do with this child, you hear me?!"

Robert opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.

"DO YOU HEAR ME!?"

 

Robert clenched his jaw, his nostrils flaring, stepping backwards.

"This isn't over! You will not dictate to me about my own child. No fucking way."

Robert began to walk away as Chrissie shouted at him.

"As if I ever even considered that you could be a father. You're a poisonous pig! I'd rather my child die than have to suffer with you for a father!"

Robert left the house, slamming the door so hard the study house shook.

 

 

*

 

 

Aaron had been trying to ring Robert all day. He knew he'd be going up to see Chrissie at 10:30AM but he'd heard nothing since. He took the fact that Robert hadn't rang meant things hadn't gone well. It was well gone 6PM now, and to say he was worried was an understatement.

 

"For god sake where is he!"

Diane placed a hand on his arm and rubbed it gently.

"Calm down pet, he'll be fine."

"He met her at half ten. I saw him go up there, why isn't he answering his phone?!"

"Maybe it went well? Maybe they're just still talking?"

Aaron looked at her in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, because I'm _sure_ Chrissie was reasonable and they're just having an 8 hour conversation over tea and scones!"

"Alright love don't take it out on Diane!" Chas interjected, coming over.

 

Aaron sighed and looked at Diane apologetically.

"Sorry, it's just..."

"I know pet, I know. It's got to be hard with him still dealing with her. I mean, you'd of thought they'd just wait until they can officially divorce before starting a bidding war!"

 Aaron looked down into his hands. No one else knew about the child just yet, Chrissie having only just returned and presumably not shouting from the rooftops about it. He and Robert had only just found out themselves, and as Robert had no idea if he actually wanted the baby or not, it was best they didn't tell anyone.

 

Aaron looked at his phone again before standing up.

"I'm gonna go up ther-"

 

Just as he finished his sentence, the doors of the pub flung open and Robert stumbled through, falling onto the sofa opposite.

"Oww! F-fuck, sstupid thing!"

He punched the cushion and Aaron rushed over, placing his hands on his arms.

"Robert?"

Robert turned and smiled at him.

"AARON! My honeybunny! I looovve yooouu!"

Aaron sighed and picked him up, Robert resting all his weight on Aaron causing Aaron to fall slightly.

"Just me and yoouu!! Me and you foreveeerr!!"

Aaron stumbled as he walked with Robert, Chas coming over to help.

"Yeah alright mate, c'mon, let's get you home!"

 

The two of them carried Robert from the pub towards Aaron & Robert's house, stumbling and tripping as they struggled with Robert's weight.

Robert looked at Aaron then at Chas, then looked forward and smiled.

"Sheee?! You two are geatt! I wissh I could be a-a-a parent like you!!"

 

 Aaron winced and Chas looked at him confused.

 

"I juusst. I know alright?! I knooww I wouldn't be a good parent! I'd be fuck.. fuckin' SHIT!"

"What's he talkin' about Aaron?"

Aaron shook his head.

"He's pissed, let's just get 'im home!"

 

They'd managed to stumble to the front door, Aaron quickly unlocking it before they fell in. Chas helped move Robert off of Aaron so Aaron could stand again, taking some of Robert's weight once more and helping him into the living room. Both he and Chas let out a relieved sigh as they threw Robert down onto the sofa.

 

"Christ, he's killed my shoulder!" Chas moaned, spinning her arm.

Aaron looked at her apologetically and then back down to Robert.

"You gonna be alright with him?"

Aaron sighed, his eyes remaining on Robert.

"I'll let you know."

 

Chas smiled sadly before walking out and shutting the door. The door closing caused Robert to jump slightly, waking up and looking around.

 

"W-where Am I!?" 

"Home babe." Aaron whispered as he pulled Robert's shoes off, then standing back up and leaning into Robert to take his jacket off. The closeness led to Robert sloppily licking Aaron's neck and groping his arse and squeezing.

"I'm soo.. so fuckin' glad I can't impregnate you!"

Aaron let out a small laugh before pulling Robert's arm out of his jacket and throwing it onto the other chair. Aaron removed Robert's other hand that was still kneading his arse cheek and straddled him, holding his face with his hands.

"Now, I'm gonna go get you a drink of water. You stay here and try not to.. do anything, alright?"

Robert smiled and leant his head against Aaron's, however he misjudged his speed, hitting Aaron's forehead hard.

"Fuck!" Aaron hissed as he rubbed the wound. Robert's head flopped back and Aaron grabbed his head again.

"Oi, just stay still will ya?"

"Only if you kiss me!" Robert drunkenly smirked.

Aaron couldn't help but smile and went in to kisss him, but Robert once again using his tongue opposed to his lips, ending up licking Aaron instead.

Aaron laughed as he wiped his mouth, standing up and walking into the kitchen.

 

Robert smiled for a few seconds before a frown fell on his face. He groaned out and then put his hands over his eyes.

Aaron walked back in the room just in time to hear Robert gasp with tears, his smile immediately falling as he rushed over and sat beside Robert.

"Rob?" he whispered, stroking his hair. "Babe, look at me?"

Robert let his hands fall to reveal his tears, his face turning red as he wept.

Aaron felt his heart clench and he put the water to Robert's mouth.

"Here, drink."

 

Robert lapped up the water, draining half the glass before gasping for air. Aaron put the glass down and Robert collapsed into his body, wrapping his arms around Aaron's waist like a child.

Aaron stilled for a moment before relaxing, leaning into Robert and kissing his head, stroking his back before hugging him back, holding him tightly.

"It's alright.. I've got you."


	5. Chapter 5

Aaron stood against the wall, a mug of coffee in his hands taking momentary sips every few seconds. He'd left Robert passed out on the sofa last night, not even attempting to get him upstairs into their bed. He hadn't slept that great, worrying he'd wake up to his boyfriend choking on his own vomit so he'd come down at around 4AM and slept on the opposing sofa, waking every 40 minutes or so just to check he was still okay.

 

As he sipped his coffee, his mind was racing with reasons why he'd resorted to getting pissed. Obviously things hadn't gone well with Chrissie, he didn't need a drunk Robert to tell him that. It was just _what_ had happened that worried him. He knew Robert and Chrissie's interactions were icy and left Robert in a bad way but never bad enough where he was passed out until the next morning.

 

Aaron was thrown from his thoughts when Robert began to stir, his face contorted as he wiped his eyes.

Aaron pushed himself from the wall and placed down his coffee onto the mat, Robert giving it a glance through his one open eye.

 

"Urgh" he moaned, stretching slightly only to wince as the pain in his head caught up with him, he rubbed his forehead before finally opening his eyes properly.

 

"Coffee there. I'd give you some painkillers but I kinda want you to explain first."

Robert sighed and tilted his head slightly.

"How bad?"

"Not that bad. Mum might sue for her injured arm but I'm sure I can talk her out of it."

Robert huffed a small laugh before wrapping his hands together.

"Sorry."

 

Aaron sighed and walked over to Robert, sitting on the arm on the chair before stroking the strands of hair at the back of Robert's neck.

 

"What happened?"

"What'dya think? I turn up, expecting somewhat of a civilized conversation, and she's got her body guards by her side."

"What? Lawrence and Lachlan?"

Robert nodded as he sipped on the coffee.

"Yep. Apparently they were just as involved in the decision making as I was."

Aaron scoffed and sunk down onto the chair, placing his free hand on Robert's thigh.

"What then?"

Robert huffed another laugh. "Well of course I told 'em that I was getting you there, that if those two got a vote in the childs future you did too. I got both barrels about how you weren't to be involved. Lawrence even had the gall to say that I was lucky that he was 'allowing' me to be involved at all. I lost it, said some stuff, got kicked out."

Aaron clenched his jaw and let out a breathy "Oh." before placing his head against Robert's and kissing his hair.

 

Robert turned his head and looked at Aaron.

"I don't care alright? They're not dictating to me who and who can't be involved. Like I said to them, you're just as much involved in this as me and her are."

Aaron nodded and Robert kissed him gently.

"What are we gonna do?"

 

Aaron let out a long sigh before standing up.

"You're gonna drink that, get a shower and eat something."

Aaron grabbed his keys and phone and began to head to the door.

"And where are you going?"

Aaron walked back over to Robert and leaned over to kiss Robert's lips upside down.

"Going to sort something."

 

Aaron straightened up and walked towards the door again.

"Oh, and get your teeth brushed your breath stinks, and if you're heads hurting, it's more likely to do with the headbutt you gave me, don't worry, you'll pay for that later!"

 

Robert dared to let himself laugh before collapsing back into the sofa, wondering again what the hell he'd done to deserve him.

 

 

 

*

 

 

He hadn't a clue what he was going to say, he just knew he had to say something. As they'd not actually interacted other than the other day when she turned up since August, he had guessed that Chrissie's attitude to him would be more than frosty - if her run in with Robert over his involvement wasn't enough indication as it is. He let out a deep breath, willing himself to keep his cool and not kick off as he knocked on the door to Home Farm.

 

He waited a few moments before Lawrence approached the door, his expression falling as he saw the man stood at the other side.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here."

"Your daughter in? Think we need a chat."

Lawrence shook his head and laughed.

"If you think I'm gonna let-"

"-It's fine dad. Let him in."

 

Lawrence gave him a stern loom as Aaron walked in with his hands in his pockets, giving Chrissie a small nod as he approached her.

She just snarled at him and walked into the office, which Aaron presumed meant he was to follow.

 

She walked over to her desk and sat against the table, rubbing her belly before looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Come on then, I'm all ears."

 

Aaron swallowed thickly before walking forward a bit.

 

"I think we need to sort this out don't you?"

She raised her eyebrows as she folded her arms. Aaron felt uncomfortable as it is and her acting like some sort of headmistress wasn't helping. He didn't really have the right to kick off at her after he basically ruined her marriage, but his already present resentment towards her for the months of her and Robert being together (unwarranted he knew, it was fucked up that he was angry at her for being with her husband when she didn't know what he was really doing) just made him want to tell her where to go.

 

"Obviously the baby is happening, nothing's gonna change that. And by the looks of it neither of us are going anywhere."

"-What, did you think I'd be chased out of my home because of _you_."

"No" Aaron frowned. "I'm just saying, neither of us are going anywhere so we need to sort this out. Especially if we're all gonna be co-parenting."

She scoffed. "You're not going near my child."

Aaron raised his head and folded his own arms.

"And why is that?"

"Because" she scowled. "Your a petty thug who uses his fists, how the hell do I not know you'll do something to it-"

"-Are you seriously suggesting I'd hurt a child?! I don't care _what_ you think of me, homewrecker, cheater, thug.. but don't you _dare_ suggest I'd ever harm a kid!"

Chrissie looked away, her expression poisonous.

"Whatever you think of me, isn't important. What is important is that there is a child who needs both it's mother and father to work together to raise it. And.. I'm sorry, but I'm with Robert and it's staying that way. So yes, I'm going to be involved with this child."

She laughed and turned to him again.

"Why would I want you involved? You're the man who ruined my marriage? You're the one who is causing my child to be in a broken family-"

"-Robert broke up your marriage when he got me on that call out and kissed me. I'm partly to blame, absolutely. And your child is from a broken family by _your_ choice - you wouldn't take Robert back."

Chrissie's lips curled into a smile.

"Yeah. How does that feel?... Knowing you were second best?... That, even... despite everything... he wanted me more than you?"

Aaron clenched his jaw and looked down.

"I've dealt with that."

She sniggered at him.

"Bet that's a real confidence booster."

Aaron shook his head and stepped forward.

"Look, can we just.. stop with this? The petty insults and arguments?"

"-Excuse me!? Don't you _dare_ try and take the high road with me, I think I deserve to be angry!"

"Yeah. Yeah you do. But don't make your child suffer because you got your heart broken."

 

Chrissie seemed taken aback, sitting back on the table. Aaron could see tears forming in her eyes, a wave of guilt hitting him.

"I.. I can't begin to apologise for what me and Robert did. 'Cause there's nothing I can say. All I will say... is that.. you don't wanna hear it, but I wouldn't of cheated if I didn't feel something. I can't speak for Robert because we both know his history... but he _did_ love you. Maybe he still does. And.. even despite what he's like, he _wouldn't_ of continued with me if there wasn't something there too. Aren't you at least.. somewhat glad that it happened? That you saw that Robert wasn't the one for you?"

 

Aaron saw her clench her jaw and blink the tears away, swallowing.

 

"All I ask.. and I.. I know I don't have a right to ask, is that you.. just put that aside. For the childs sake. Hate me, hate him, but.. let's come to some sort of.. understanding. That we all want what's best for the child. He might not know for sure if he wants to be apart of this childs life but at least let him try. I'll.. I'll stay out of your way the best I can. I won't interfere or anything and I'll be as involved as you want. Just, please, don't take this away from him. Don't take it away from your child, either."

 

Aaron and Chrissie stood in silence for a few minutes. He didn't know if the silence was a good thing or not, but he was afraid to break it in case it broke a line of thought that might have her go their way. She suddenly stood up from the table, rubbing her belly once again and walking towards Aaron.

 

"Fine. I'll email Robert a list of dates and everything for scans, classes and everything. I've got one tomorrow at half twelve. Tell him to meet me there, we'll talk more then."

Aaron nodded and smiled faintly.

"Thankyou-"

"-Don't thank me." she snapped calmly. "I'm doing this for me, and the baby.. not you or him."

Aaron nodded again, walking backwards towards the door.

"Oh and Aaron?"

He turned around as he held onto the doorhandle.

"Don't bother coming tomorrow. I want you as least involved as possible."

 

Aaron swallowed, he didn't want to jeapordize the already fragile chance Robert had.

 

He let out a third and final nod, before heading out.

 

 

 

*

 

 

Aaron walked back into their house, closing the door gently before letting his head fall back on it. He looked up to the ceiling, giving himself a few moments before walking into the living room.

 

"Rob?"

Aaron set down his keys and took his jacket off, before Robert appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Where've you been, you've been ages?"

 

Aaron sighed and walked over to him, snaking his hands around his waist and resting his head on his chest.

Robert looked down to him before wrapping his own arms around Aaron's shoulders, kissing his forehead and squeezing him lightly.

"What's happened?"

Aaron held Robert at an arms length and sighed.

"You're going to a baby scan tomorrow at half twelve."

Robert frowned in confusion.

"What?"

"You heard me. Don't be late, you don't wanna give Chrissie any other reason to kick off."

Aaron let go and headed into the kitchen, Robert hot on his trail.

"Wait, you went to see Chrissie?"

 

Aaron sat at the table and picked up his plate.

"Full english? That's two in two days. What's up wi' you?"

"I wanted to make it up to you for last night, wait- don't change the subject!"

Aaron rolled his eyes and motioned for Robert to sit down.

"We had a chat. I pointed a few things out, she said her piece. She agreed to letting you have an involvement in everything."

"-Like she had a choice." Robert scoffed.

Aaron closed his eyes momentarily before continuing.

"Still, she's going to be cordial and keep the peace. She'll be emailing you a list of important dates and everything like parenting classes and that."

Robert seemed gobsmacked, looking at his boyfriend with his mouth agape.

"W.. how?"

"What can I say." Aaron mused as he bit his toast. "I'm a right charmer when I wanna be."

 

Robert laughed and reached over the table, grabbing Aaron's hand and stroking it.

"Have I mentioned how much I love you?"

Aaron bit his lip and smiled.

"You've mentioned it a few times. Now I'm gonna demolish this plate of food... then you're gonna pay for that headbutting incident last night, alright?"

Robert nodded his head and sat back, watching his boyfriend lovingly with a huge smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Robert woke somewhat early the next morning. Despite all his worries and insecurities of being a father, he was strangely excited for the first scan he'd be present at - but not without the bundle of nerves too. He was scared that suddenly, it'd all become real - _this_ was happening and in two months, he'd be a father. His trepidation over maybe or maybe not being in the child's life has almost vanished - with Aaron by his side, he had everything he needed to be a dad.

 

Robert turned over to kiss Aaron awake but found the bed empty. He checked the clock and saw it was still early, even earlier than Aaron usually woke, and he always stayed in bed until Robert woke most days.

He pulled on some underwear and a t-shirt, jogging downstairs and seeing Aaron on the sofa.

 

"You alright?"

Aaron broke from his daze and looked up to Robert, who leant over the sofa and kissed his head.

"Er, yeah. Just couldn't sleep that well."

Robert furrowed his brow as he jumped on the sofa next to him.

"Why?"

Aaron looked down and swallowed before looking up again and smiling.

"Dunno, just a fluke I s'pose."

Robert smiled and pulled Aaron to his chest, kissing him tenderly before smacking his arse.

 

"Right, best start gettin' ready then!"

"What? It's only half 6!"

 

Robert froze and sat back down.

"Oh yeah... bit ahead of myself there!"

Aaron smiled softly at him.

"Excited then?"

"Y'know what?" he smiled. "I am. I.. I know I've been unsure, but this morning I just woke up, and I was kinda excited? I could do without dealing with Chrissie like but I'm not focusing on her, I'm focusing on the child, and me, and you."

 

Robert smiled at Aaron again before standing up.

"Brew?"

Aaron nodded and watched him leave, Robert heading into the kitchen.

 

"Are you goin' into work first or you just gonna have the morning off?" Robert shouted.

"You what?"

He chuckled, walking back to the living room with the coffee can in his hand.

"I said, are you going into work first or are you having the morning off? I can pick you up if you want?"

"Oh.. er... I don't need to go do I?"

Robert frowned and furrowed his brow.

"Well.. no, but- I thought you'd wanna be?"

"I do.. it's just.. y'know. It's.. it's something you and Chrissie should do right? Your first time an' that."

 

Robert took a step back, not quite understanding his behavior.

"Yeah... but I kinda wanted you there too?"

Aaron looked down and swallowed.

"I'm sorry.. but we've got a lot of work on."

Robert's frown fell more and Aaron felt a pang of guilt, feeling the need to cover his tracks.

"Y'know, if I'm gonna be having mornings off and that before the baby comes, I need to work as much as I can now right?"

Robert gave him a quick smile.

"Yeah, I s'pose."

Aaron stood up and grabbed Robert's waist.

"You'll get a scan photo though won't you? I'll come straight home after work and we can look it over? Try and locate the body parts and all that?" he laughed, trying to win Robert round.

"Yeah sure."

Robert planted a chaste kiss on Aaron's cheek before returning to the kitchen. Aaron could tell he was disappointed, but if this was going to work, he had to do what Chrissie said. And he knew that meant keeping Robert in the dark when Chrissie didn't want him there, he'd only kick off if he knew. And the last thing he wanted was Robert jeapordizing this for his sake.

 

*

 

The rest of the morning was spent in tense silence. Aaron would try to talk to Robert but he'd get small muttered replies, small smiles and quick cheek kisses. When it came to heading off the work, Aaron slipped behind Robert and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling into him.

 

"Good luck today, and phone me as soon as your done yeah?"

Robert nodded before Aaron turned him round.

He kissed him tenderly.

"I love you alright?"

Robert nodded and his smile softened.

"Yeah, I love you too."

 

Aaron winked at him and placed another kiss on his lips, before heading out the door.

 

* * *

 

 

"You all set?"

Robert stood awkwardly at the front door of Home Farm, Chrissie sorting an array of paperwork out in her hands.

"Yeah, just... here."

Robert took the paper from Chrissie's hands, giving it a quick glance.

"What's this?"

"Just the dates of classes, scans, appointments and everything. They'll probably change and more will come but I'll just let you know sooner to the time."

He nodded slightly and smiled.

"So.. my car or yours? Or can you not drive now?"

"I can, but it's best if you do."

He smiled again before moving from the doorway, Chrissie passing him and heading to his car.

He let out a shaky sigh before climbing in the car, noticing how incredibly awkward it was between the two of them.

 

 

*

 

They'd been driving a good 15 minutes before a word was uttered. Robert wanted to ask her questions, but everytime he went to he backed out. He didn't know what to say to her. Their conversations had been so limited since she left, he didn't know how things really stood with them, and how cooperative she was willing to be.

 

"So... how's the pregnancy been? Morning sickness?"

"Um.. yeah. For the first three months or so, not so much now."

"Any cravings?"

"Just cherries and sardines."

"What together?"

Chrissie laughed quietly.

"No, separately!"

 

Robert smiled, feeling the tension had been somewhat broken. His face fell into a frown, deciding to bite the bullet.

"Look, about what I said the other-"

"-Forget about it okay? I.. I think we should put the past behind us."

He nodded and smiled.

"Still, apologies all the same."

She smiled faintly.

"Thanks."

 

 

They'd pulled up at the hospital and Chrissie got out, Robert finding a parking space before heading in. Once they'd sorted everything out, they sat in the waiting area.

"So.. you want a coffee?"

"God no, my bladders already fit to burst!"

"Oh s-sorry."

She huffed a laugh.

"Christ I've not seen you this nervous since our wedding day."

The laughter soon faded, both now feeling awkward at the mention.

 

Robert cleared his throat, ready to move past it.

"Well, I just, I wanna do this right? For once in my life, I wanna do something right."

She nodded softly.

"I understand. I think it's better, like I said, if we move past it all. We're obviously going to be in each others lives from now on, we can't move forward if we're still looking back."

Robert nodded happily, he was glad they could try and move past everything, if not for themselves the baby too.

"Do you know the gender?"

Chrissie shook her head.

"It didn't feel right finding out. I.. I did plan on telling you earlier. My head was a mess, first I wasn't sure if having the baby was a good idea, I went back and forth really. When I came back, I realized I had to bite the bullet and tell you, once I'd settled with having the child."

"Well.. I'm glad you did tell me."

They shared a smile before Chrissie's name was called.

Robert helped her up, both of them walking into the room.

 

 

*

 

"Hi Chrissie, how are you feeling?"

"Good, it's been quite pleasant the last few weeks since the last scan if I'm honest."

"And this is?"

Robert jumped and held out his hand.

"I'm Robert, Chrissie's ex and the father of the child."

The nurse smiled back at him, Robert shoving his hands into his jacket pocket.

 

The nurse got to work on prepping Chrissie, and soon the ultrasound was showing them a picture of the child.

Robert felt his eyes well up slightly, breaking into a grin.

Chrissie looked over to him and smiled as Robert leant further into the bed to get a better look.

"So.. that's our baby?"

"Yep. In all it's glory!"

Robert smiled again but this time at Chrissie.

"So.. do you want to know the gender?"

 

Robert looked down to Chrissie who nodded, turning back to the screen.

 

 

*

 

 

With the appointment finished, Robert drove them both back to the village.

"Can we just stop by the pub first?!"

"Wait, why? I-I thought you wanted to keep it quiet for now?"

"-Oh c'mon Robert, I can hardly keep cooped up at Home Farm all the time, people are going to find out sooner or later!"

"I suppose" he said. "I'll just need to phone Aar-"

"I can't wait Robert, my bladders bursting!"

 

Before Robert could ever say anything, Chrissie had bolted from the car through the pub doors.

He quickly jumped from the car and entered the pub, hot on her tail.

 

*

 

Diane was busy serving a customer while Chas sstood at the bar speaking to Jimmy, Victoria serving customers when Chrissie and Robert walked in, close together.

Chas's immediate reaction was that of dread, wondering if their large smiles meant what she immediately thought was the case. Diane and Victoria just looked on a little shocked.

"W-what are you two doing together pet?" Diane asked, confused by their friendliness.

"Well Diane, we've just comeback from somewhere."

 

None of them had noticed when they first walked in, too focused on the pairs smiling faces to realize. Chrissie began to rub her belly, catching their attention.

"Wait, your pregnant?!" Diane shouted.

The rest of the pub fell silent, everyone looking at Chrissie and her bulging belly.

 

"Yes Diane, me and Robert are going to be parents!" she smiled.

The pub burst into quiet conversation, muffled whispers and hushed covnersations, while Chas, Victoria and Diane stood, still frozen in shock.

"W-wait.. h-how long?"

"7 months gone already. You're going to become an auntie again Vic!"

Victoria gave her a smile then looked to Robert, her smile falling slightly.

Robert furrowed his brow back at her, unsure of the meaning behind her expression.

 

"Well, what do you think Diane?"

Diane remained wide eyed, placing her hand to her chest.

"Gotta admit pet I'm shocked. I didn't even know you were expecting."

"Well, I had kept it to myself while I was away. I informed Robert a couple of days ago now, but I wanted to keep it quiet until Robert had been to the scan with me."

Diane smiled then looked to Robert.

"And..um.. how do you feel pet?"

He sighed and smiled.

"Excited! I was shocked at first of course, but now it's sunk in, I can't wait!"

 

Chas looked at Jimmy who gave her a wide eyed expression.

 

"Do you know the gender pet?"

"Yes... we're having a little girl!"

"Oh that's smashing! Another granddaughter!"

 

Jimmy left and Chas walked towards Diane who turned back to her.

"Hey, just think pet, you're going to be a step grandma!"

Chas immediately saw Chrissie's face fall into a frown.

"Yeah.. um, congrats, I suppose!"

She smiled faintly before walking into the backroom, her mind filled with worry.

 

 

*

 

 

Aaron sighed as he put his phone back down. He expected Robert would of called to say how things went by now, with it being half 2 already.

Adam seemed to have noticed his behavior, furrowing his brow before daring to ask.

 

"What's wi you today? You've not put your bloody phone down for more than two minutes at a time!"

Aaron shook his head slightly, slumping in his chair.

"Nothin'.. just waitin' for a call."

"Who from?"

 

Aaron stood up, taking off his visi vest.

"Doesn't matter, you fancy a pint-"

 

Just as he asked, Jimmy walked in, giving them both a nod before sitting in his desk.

"Oh Aaron, I suppose congrats is in order!"

Aaron looked at him confused.

"What for?"

 

"Well, just heard the good news that Robert's having a little girl!"

 

Aaron scrunched his face and frowned, Adam looking at him shocked.

"Christ mate, kept that quiet!"

Aaron cleared his throat and looked down, still digesting the new information.

"Yeah.. w-we only found out the other day. It was the scan earlier."

"They were in the pub, both beaming smiles letting everyone know! To be honest when they walked in I think we all thought they'd gotten back together with how cosy they looked. Surprised you weren't there?"

Aaron raised his eyebrows momentarily before grabbing his keys and phone, rushing out the door. His change in mood didn't go unnoticed by Adam who quickly rushed after him.

 

"Aaron? What's up?"

Aaron turned back, shaking his head.

"Nothin'."

"C'mon mate, I know you better than that. You mad you didn't break the news with 'em?"

"That'd require them to tell me wouldn't it?"

Adam stepped back slightly.

"What you didn't even know about it?!"

"I knew she was pregnant, just didn't know that they were tellin' everyone today, or what she was havin'. Rob was supposed to ring me." he shrugged.

 

"So wait, they told the whole pub before they told you?"

Aaron nodded and Adam immediately understood.

"Bit crappy of 'em ain't it? I mean you're just involved as they are."

Aaron scoffed. "Yeah, whatever."

"Well aren't you?"

"Dunno." he scowled. "Depends how much Chrissie is willing me to be."

"What you onabout?"

He sighed. "Chrissie told me to keep my distance, the least I'm involved the better."

"She can't do that!-"

"-She can and she is alright?! She was already unsure of letting Rob see the kid, never mind me. I'm not gonna ruin his chance just cause I'm feelin' like the third wheel already!"

"Aaron, she literally can't! There's laws, she can't keep 'im from seeing the kid if you're invo-"

"-He doesn't need the hassle alright? He doesn't need another reason to resent me when we're spendin' money we don't 'ave on legal bollocks to just get visiting rights or whatever. I'll just suck it up and let her dictate what she wants."

Adam looked at him sympathetically.

"Mate..."

"Just.. c'mon. I need that pint."

 

 

*

 

 

 Aaron and Adam just arrived back in the village, climbing out of the car to head into the pub, when Aaron stopped.

"Actually mate, I think I'm just gonna head home."

"Wait, why?"

 

Aaron motioned his head past him and Adam looked, seeing Lawrence, Bernice and Lachlan heading in the pub.

"So what mate?"

"I.. I'm just not up to it alright? If Rob asks, I'm still at work alright?"

"Mate-"

"-Adam! Please?"

Adam sighed and nodded his head, Aaron giving him a small smile before heading back to his house.

 

 

*

 

Adam walked in and was soon greeted with a kiss and a hug from Victoria.

"Hey, you'll never guess what-"

"-Chrissie's pregnant?"

"Yeah.. how did you know?"

"Jimmy told me and Aaron."

"Wait, Aaron didn't know?!"

"About the baby, not the fact it was a girl though, or that they were tellin' people."

"Oh.." she frowned.

"Yeah. Oh."

They shared a knowing look before Victoria kissed him again, heading back into the kitchen.

 

"Congrats!" Adam smiled faintly as Chrissie and Robert acknowledge him.

"Thank you! I suppose you're going to be an uncle-in-law again too!"

"Yeah, I s'pose."

 

Robert stood up and motioned to the bar, Adam following him.

"Where's Aaron?"

"At work. Wanted to get finished up."

"Oh."

 

Adam bit his lip for a moment, wincing prematurely for what he was about to do.

 

"Look Rob.. I get your excited, it's a big thing 'avin' a kid and that, I know, but.. would it of killed ya to let Aaron know?"

Robert furrowed his brow then looked down guiltily.

"He'd kill me for sayin' it... but he was put out. To find out from Jimmy about the gender and you'd told everyone-"

"-I know.. I know I should of told him straight away. Chrissie just-"

"-I don't need excuses from ya, just.. just think next time? There's more than just you and Chrissie to consider."

"-I know!" he snapped. "I've already made it clear that Aaron's just as involved and important with this child as I am!"

"Well make sure to keep it that way yeah? 'Cause Aaron deserves to be a priority-"

"-He is a priority. Him and me.. we're the priority."

Adam huffed a laugh.

"We'll see."

 

Adam left around the bar to see Vic, leaving Robert with his thoughts.

 

 

*

 

 

Aaron sat down on the sofa, beer in hand. He flicked the TV on before turning it off again, not in the mood to watch anything now. He'd hoped the shower would of relaxed him a bit but he couldn't help but feel a bit down about it all. He knew if Robert was to be involved with this child, everything would change - he just didn't realize it'd be so abruptly. He couldn't pretend like he wasn't worried how things would go from now on...

 

Aaron jumped as the front door shut, Robert entering.

"I thought you were working?!"

"And I finished work. Problem?"

"What? No. Course not."

 

Aaron nodded and picked up a magazine. Robert just shuffled his feet.

"So.. you not even gonna ask?"

"I already know."

 

Robert grimaced slightly, taking a step closer.

"Yeah, about that..."

"-Don't worry, it's fine."

"No, it's not." he snapped.

Aaron rolled his eyes.

"I should of rang you. I-I was going to, but Chrissie needed the loo and burst in the pub before I could stop her. I did go to ring you, honest-"

"-I said it's fine, you're the one who said it wasn't. I've got no problem with it."

"Really?"

"Really."

 

Robert nodded from his position at the door, walking through to the kitchen.

He picked out the scan photo from his pocket, giving it a quick glance and smiling. He took it and placed it on the fridge, putting a magnet against it to stick it up. He took a step back and smiled again before grabbing a beer and walking back into the room, kicking off his shoes and shrugging off his jacket.

 

He sat on the sofa, taking a swig of his beer and then putting it down against the sofa, sitting back up and looking at Aaron.

"Come here."

Aaron looked up momentarily then back down to his magazine.

Robert huffed a small laugh before reaching out and grabbing him.

"Come heerree."

Aaron couldn't help but giggle as Robert pulled him close, kissing his hair and wrapping his arms around him before resting his head on top of Aaron's.

"I love you, you know."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well you shouldn't guess, you should know. You're... you're the most important thing to me, Aaron. You, are my priority."

Aaron furrowed his brow.

"What made you say that?"

"Err..cause it's true?" he smiled.

Aaron smiled slightly back, unable to really trust Robert's words but somewhat happy he said it anyway.

"I know." he whispered softly, bringing his head up and kissing Robert's cheek.

 

Robert pulled him closer and kissed his lips, deepening it with a groan.

"Think we should have an early night, don't you?"

Aaron scoffed.

"Like I have a choice in the matter."

 

Robert growled as he pushed himself onto Aaron, Aaron falling back to lay on the sofa as Robert towered over him on all fours.

"Not now you don't."

Aaron grinned as he pulled Robert down to make their lips meet again.


	7. Chapter 7

**8 Weeks 'till the Due Date**

Aaron woke with a groan as his phone buzzed on the bedside table, Robert reluctantly untangling from him and rolling over the other way. Aaron wiped his eyes and sat up, answering his phone.

 

"...Hello?"

_"Aaron?"_

"Mum" Aaron sighed.

_"Err yeah, remember me?"_

"It's too early for this."

_"It's bloody half 11 Aaron!"_

He pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at the time.

"Oh yeah" he laughed.

_"Right, what you up to today?"_

"Err.. I think Rob's going out.. two secs.."

Aaron nudged Robert but only got a grunt in return. He pushed him a bit more forcefully and Robert turned with a scowl!

"What!"

"You're going out later aren't you?"

"Umm.. yeah, going to buy some baby stuff with Chrissie, why?"

Aaron put the phone to his ear.

"Why?"

_"Cause I thought we could have a chat, just me and you?"_

Aaron rolled his eyes as he pulled it away again.

"Mum wants to have a _chat_."

Robert chuckled and rolled back over.

"Have fun."

 

Aaron pushed him again, and returned the phone to his ear.

"Sure, what time?"

_"Half an hour"_

Aaron sighed heavily.

"Fine."

 

The line went dead and Aaron groaned and laid back in bed, snuggling up to Robert so his chest was flush against his back.

"Gonna pop to mums, what time you going?"

"'Bout half 2?"

"Right, well I'll just see you after then yeah?"

Aaron kissed his shoulder and rolled out of bed, but Robert sat up with a frown.

"You're not coming?"

Aaron froze on the spot and frowned himself.

"Er.. wasn't planning on it why?"

"Well.. I thought you'd wanna?"

"Me? Shopping with you and your ex wife?"

Robert rolled his eyes.

"We're supposed to be building bridges, Aaron."

"Yeah and we will. I just don't think shopping's the way to go. Plus, it's not like I'll get an opinion."

"You will-"

"-Oh yeah" he scoffed. "I'm sure between you, me and Chrissie I'll get the final decision, she'll probably shove her nose up at anything I choose."

"She won't"

"It's amazing how you were married to her yet I seem to know her better than you!"

"C'mon Aaron-"

"-What?"

 

Robert stared at him for a few seconds, looking down and back up again.

"Do you want anything to do with this baby?"

Aaron turned around and frowned again.

"Where did that come from?!"

"I mean.. you didn't wanna come to the scan, now not coming shopping for baby stuff-"

"-Two examples, the first you know I had to work."

"Oh yeah cause scrap can't wait can it?!"

"What d'ya want me to say?! I didn't think it was a big deal?"

"Well it is to me! Right now it seems like you don't give a shit!"

"Hey-Just cause I'm not jumping around picking out little outfits and cuddly toys doesn't mean I don't give a shit!"

"Well then make an effort!"

 

They both fell silent and Aaron inhaled a large breathe and exhaled.

 

"I do want to be involved... I just don't wanna step on Chrissie's toes."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means." he sighed, climbing back on the bed and rubbing Roberts arms. "That I don't want to overcrowd her. It can't be easy for her, me and you, I don't wanna be there at every corner making her feel bad."

"We said we'd move on from all that."

"Yes, and like I said, we will. It's just not gonna happen overnight, or from one scan or a shopping trip."

Robert looked down and Aaron brought his head back up by his hands.

"Hey, the next thing, I promise I'll be there with you. But, just not today alright?"

 

Robert sighed and smiled softly.

"Okay."

"Good" Aaron smiled, planting a chaste kiss on his lips. "I'll see you later yeah?"

Robert nodded and watched as Aaron grabbed some clothes and left the room, him falling back onto the bed.

 

 

*

 

 

"Right what's up?"

Chas finished serving a customer and leant against the bar.

"Hello mum, I've missed you, how you doing?"

Aaron rolled his eyes.

"Hello mum, I've missed you, how you doing? Now what's up?"

Chas clicked her tongue then motioned him to come into the back.

 

Aaron followed her and she sat at the table, two cups of coffee already waiting. She clasped her hands around the mug and stared at him.

"Why do I feel like this is a conversation I don't wanna have?"

"Well tough, I do. Now sit."

 

Aaron sighed and sat down, tasting his coffee before looking at her.

 

She stared at her son for a few moments before leaning forward.

"How you doing? With the whole baby thing?"

"Fine." he answered abruptly, sipping his coffee.

"C'mon love, I know you better than that."

Aaron stared at her then let his shoulders slump.

"Honestly...I don't know."

She smiled at him sympathetically and touched his hand.

"I mean.. it's great; Rob wasn't sure at first but now he's over the moon."

"And you? How do you feel about it?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does! This is your life too Aaron."

"I know, but.. I mean what do you want me to say?! I don't have a choice-"

"-Aaron!"

Aaron sighed again and looked down into his mug.

"I mean... it's not _ideal_.. but it's fine. If Rob wants to be apart of his kids life then that's great."

"But"

"No but. Both of us know what it's like to come from broken homes, both of us have experienced not having our dads around - neither of us want that for this kid."

"Even so, that doesn't mean you have to be alright with it... plus you and Rob are still early days!"

"I wouldn't call over a year on-and-off early days."

"Oh c'mon love.. you've just sorted yourselves out and now there's a baby involved, with his ex wife who hates you!"

Aaron huffed a laugh. "Yeah, don't I know it."

"Has something happened?"

Aaron looked up at her for a few moments then back down to his coffee.

"She wants it on her terms. I'm not involved unless she's alright with it. That's.. that's why I didn't go to the scan with 'em."

"You what?!"

"It's fine alright? If that's what it takes for Rob to have this chance then so be it-"

"-Aaron! She can't dictate how involved you are, you're with Robert, you're more involved than anyone other than them two!"

"And I am involved... I'll be there when the time comes. I just have to do as she says for now."

"Love-"

"-Just don't alright? It'll be fine."

 

They fell silent and Chas stared at her son again.

 

"I just want you to be happy."

"I know."

"And if this isn't what you want.. if you can't deal or handle this situation, a child, then you need to leave."

Aaron's mouth fell open slightly, shocked.

"I love Rob-"

"-I know you do love, but this isn't about just the two of you anymore is it? It's all of you. If you're not ready to handle a kid, then you've gotta say something. And... that might mean you've gotta leave him."

"I won't leave him, we've been too much, we can handle this-"

"-Handling a baby is miles away from everything else! You can make it work as hard as you can but trust me, when this child comes along everything will change. Plus.."

"-What?"

"Now.. don't bite my head off... but-"

"-What?!"

"What if Robert and Chrissie bond over this? I've seen it happen love... a child brings people together. And we both know he would still be with her if it was up to him."

"-That's not true-"

"-Are you sure? Cause I'm not. And.. and I'm worried you're going to get your heartbroken again, and I don't think you'll be able to come back from it next time. I just.. I just can't see you fall apart."

Aaron let a tear run down his cheek as he stared down into his mug, willing himself not to let anymore fall.

 

Chas stood up and pulled Aaron into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.

"I know it's hard love, but you have to think of yourself for a change."

 

Aaron nodded and pulled away. Chas stroked his arms before leaving for the bar. Aaron sat into the sofa, pushing his head back against the cushions with his eyes closed. 

 

 

*

 

 

Robert pulled up at the shopping centre, climbing out and walking over to where he and Chrissie would be meeting; A two minute wait and she arrived.

"I could of brought you y'know?"

"Dad was this way on anyway, plus we're gonna go out for lunch afterwards."

"Right... so, where first?"

Chrissie sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, I didn't bring any of Lucky's old stuff when we moved to Home Farm, so everything. Probably best with the essentials first."

"So.. car seat and cot?"

"Lead the way" she smiled.

 

It certainly was weird like this - a purely platonic relationship with Chrissie. Instinctively he was used to wrapping his arm around her waist or holding her hand, holding her close to him, kissing her cheek. But it wasn't like that anymore, and it was an odd feeling. Not bad, not at all, and honestly, he couldn't even imagine being like that with her now. He was too used to the feel of Aaron, the smell of Aaron. He honestly didn't think he'd ever be able to enjoy someone else as much as he enjoyed Aaron again. But it was still strange all the same.

 

"No Aaron?"

Robert was snapped from his thoughts, Chrissie walking beside him.

"Umm.. he was meeting his mum about something."

"Oh."

"Yeah he'd of loved to come, but he was just busy that's all."

He didn't know why he was lying.. maybe it was the thought of letting Chrissie know something wasn't quite perfect in his and Aaron's relationship, he didn't want her to see any cracks, even if him not coming shopping with them was the most minute of cracks.

She smiled at him, both of them walking into the first shop

 

 

*

 

 

Aaron had been sat with his pint glass between his fingers, staring into space when a hand was put in front of him and he jolted.

"Christ!"

Paddy jumped away slightly and placed his hand on his heart.

"You Christ? You just nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Well that's what happens when you shove your hand in someone's face!"

Paddy leant against the bar and looked at him.

"You alright? You seemed miles away."

"Yeah fine."

Paddy looked at him again.

"Yeah sure you are, that's why your sat in the pub with a full pint staring into space, what's up?"

"Can we not? I've just had the lecture from my mum"

"Over?"

"The baby."

"Oh."

 

They remained in silence for a few moments, Aaron back to staring and Paddy standing sheepishly beside him.

"I've got a few cans back at mine, fancy having some with me?"

"Err.. we're in a pub?"

"Yeah, but mine are free."

"Well technically they weren'-"

"Yeah yeah do you want 'em or not?"

Aaron sighed. "Fine."

Paddy slapped the bar and began walking, Aaron quickly draining his pint and following him.

 

*

 

Aaron sat at the dining room table as Paddy handed him a beer and sat beside him.

 

"Y'know-"

"I thought we weren't gonna have a 'chat'?"

"Well, we are."

"Do you and my mum just convene and decide when to ambush me?"

"Who's ambushing you?! We just wanna talk-"

"-I'm tired of talking."

"Yeah and that's how things get messed up and get worse, so talk."

"About?"

 

They both fell silent then Paddy took a deep breath.

"Look.. I know what it's like. I don't know if you've realized, but we're in the same position."

Aaron looked up and shrugged.

"How?"

"Both dads to kids that aren't ours. I mean, I've got you and Leo. You're gonna have this little one."

"It's not the same"

"How isn't it?"

"Because." he sighed. "With me, you and my mum weren't together that long, you weren't the third wheel to my real father. And with Leo.. you get on with Marlon, he's your best mate.. I've got Chrissie."

"Can't you make ammends?"

"Yeah" he scoffed. "When just a few days ago she was tellin' me to keep away as much as possible. She'll never look past the fact I'm with Robert."

"Times a great healer Aaron."

"Not with us. I see it, in her eyes. She hates me, I'll always be the man that ruined her marriage."

"Surely even she see's by now she was too good for him"

"Oh and I'm not?"

"No, you're miles better than him, but he's willing to try and show he's worth it, for you, and that he's worth the risk you're taking on him. With Chrissie.. you're just different people. And Robert's a different person, to who he used to be, and different with both of you. Everyone says how much happier and nicer he is with you."

"That's cause I'm the grumpy one."

"Maybe" Paddy chuckled. "But the fact of the matter is.. there's nothing to be scared of."

 

Aaron fiddled with his can for a few moments.

"But I'm scared he'll leave me."

Paddy frowned and glared at him.

"I'm scared.. I'm scared I'm not good enough, I'm not enough at all.."

"Aaron-"

"-No! Chrissie said it, my mum said it too. W-we all know if he had the choice, he'd of gone back to her-"

"-Maybe, in the beginning, but he's seen what he's got with you!"

"Doesn't stop it though does it?! The doubt that.. if, when she has this baby, she wants him back? And what.. can I be sure he won't run back to her?!"

"He won't."

"He _might_. And that.. that terrifies me."

Aaron sniffed and wiped his eyes, hating that he let himself get emotional.

 

"I can't loose him Paddy.. I-i've gone all in with him, he has me completely. If he left me... if he even hurts me again... I-I don't think I could handle it."

 

"Is this why you've been so quiet about it all? So accepting? Because you're scared if you say something he might leave you?"

Aaron nodded and gasped as more tears fell.

"I.. I told him, when we first found out that we could work it out. That it'd be ok. I told him a kid wouldn't ruin us... and honestly, I don't think it will. I think Chrissie will, I think the feeling of having a family, a _normal_ family with her, is what he really wants."

"Aaron, you and Robert, with this kid, _is_ normal."

"Sure." he sniffed.

 

"You need to talk to him."

"-No."

"Aaron!-"

"-No alright?! I-I'll deal with it, it's my problem, not his!"

"It is his problem! He needs to know you're worried!"

"And then what? He'll tell me I'm being stupid for even thinking it and then I'll feel like a moron."

"Rather feeling like a moron than an unhappy third wheel!"

"Just leave it!"

 

Aaron stood up and gripped onto the kitchen side. Paddy stood up and put his hands on his shoulders.

"I get it. I _do_ get it. I had doubts, fears, that me and Rhona wouldn't work, with her having Leo and him being Marlon's. But we made it work because we loved each other, we talked to each other and said how we were feeling."

Aaron turned and melted into Paddy's arms, Paddy patting his back gently as he cried.

 

*

 

"You alright?"

"Yeah"

Paddy took the cup of coffee from Aaron and placed it on the floor as he looked out into the village.

"It'll work out y'know... it's scary now, but it'll all come good in the end."

Aaron smiled gently as he watched Robert's car entering the village, arriving outside the pub. Robert climbed out with a huge smile on his face and grabbing some bags from the boot before helping Chrissie out of her seat. They then walked into the pub, wide smiles on their face. Aaron felt his stomach drop, looking down.

"Yeah, I know."

 

Paddy smiled at him and patted his shoulder, before Aaron walked to the pub, his hands in his pockets.

 

 

*

 

"Christ, you bought the whole shop!"

Victoria approached the table which Chrissie, Diane and Robert were sitting at, all rifiling through the various and assorted bags, showing off the various clothes and toys.

"Aww this is _adorable!"_ Diane cooed as she pulled out a small dress.

 

Aaron walked into the pub, locating his boyfriend and walked behind his chair, placing a hand on his shoulder with a small smile.

"Hey!" Robert smiled up at him. Aaron only glanced but he saw Chrissie's face fall at his sudden appearance.

"Hi."

"Good chat with your mum?"

"Yeah, and Paddy."

"Anything interesting?"

Aaron swallowed and smiled.

"Nothing to write home about."

 

Robert looked back down and started rummaging through the bags.

"But.. I gotta say... this has gotta be my favourite thing.."

Robert pulled out a plain white onesie, turning it around to show the text on it.

Aaron felt a lump in his throat and his expression softening as he read the words.

 

"MY DADDIES LOVE ME"

 

Diane and Victoria let out happy cries, and Aaron just stood staring at it.

"So, whaddya think?"

 

Aaron took it from Robert and read the text again, quickly glancing to Chrissie once more who had a sour expression on her face.

"I.. I love it."

Robert stood up and wrapped his arms around Aaron, kissing his temple.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's great!"

Robert smiled again and then moved away, going through another bag..

 

"Oh, and this... is my _second_ favourite thing!"

 

Victoria laughed and Diane smiled at the small toy - a cute little teddy bear with a comical frowny face.

"It's called Aaron!"

They all laughed, including Aaron.

"I _should_ be offended."

"Aww, but it's a cute little teddy bear just like you!" Robert cooed, pushing it into his face.

 

Aaron pushed Robert away playfully before his attention was caught by his mum who appeared from the back and waved him over.

"How did things go with Paddy"

"Yeah.. they were good."

"So?"

 

Aaron looked back to the table at Robert, who was still showing Diane and Vic the various items.

"It's gonna be alright."

Chas gave an aprehesive smile before going to serve a customer. Aaron continued looking at Robert lovingly, before he caught Chrissie giving him yet another foul expression. He just smiled back at her, turning and grinning.


	8. Chapter 8

**7 Weeks 'till the Due Date**

He should of figured that the first thing he'd be dragged to would end up being something like this; he'd promised he'd get more involved with the pregnancy, and despite telling Robert that Chrissie wouldn't want him there, Robert was adamant he was coming. Of course, Aaron just gave in and accepted he'd go. He didn't even know what an antenatal class was, until Robert had talked his ear off about what they were the next day. It'd become a passtime of theirs now - Robert was now fully enthralled in parenthood and with each passing day he seemed to get more excited, and so each night seemed to come home with a new bunch of facts or books, leaftets or guides on pregnancy, labour, what to do when the child was born. It was nice to see him so happy and excited for something, but Aaron couldn't help but feel slightly put out by it, that their whole lives had become about the child. Rightly so, he argued with himself, that's how kind of it should be. But even so, it didn't stop the feeling.

 

Aaron was counting down the days, dreading more and more as the day of Chrissie's first antenatal class came about. The last thing he wanted to hear about was women giving birth, labour and what it entails. He didn't want to be _that_ involved, and he was pretty sure Chrissie wouldn't want him staring down at her downstairs while she was pushing a melon sized person out of her. Robert had mentioned about him being a birthing partner too, but he hadn't said either way yet. Apparently he hadn't broached the topic with Chrissie yet, and honestly he didn't want to be there when he did - he already knew what she'd be thinking.

 

Robert pulled up outside the scrapyard, Chrissie in the passenger seat and Aaron immediately tensed at the sound of tires on gravel.

 

Adam looked at him with an amused smile that only got him a scowl back.

"Stop it."

"What?"

"Fucking smiling."

"I'm sorry mate, it's just funny."

"Fuck off Adam, seriously I'm not in the mood."

Adam rolled his eyes and turned around to hide his giggling as Robert walked in with a smile.

"Ready?"

Aaron nodded with a forced smile, before getting his coat.

 

Robert turned around and saw Adam faced away.

"Alright?"

Adam turned, unable to hide his giggling.

"Um...tch..yeah.. I'm..I'm fine."

 

Aaron shot him a glare and Adam tried to compose himself, Robert furrowing his brow at him, before shrugging and turning to Aaron with a smile.

"Right c'mon then."

Aaron virtually pushed Robert out the door, grabbing a stapler from the desk and hurling it as Adam as he walked out.

"OW FUCK!"

 

Robert turned back around as Aaron shut the door.

"What was that?"

Aaron just faked obliviousness.

"Hmm?"

Robert shook his head and turned around, Aaron looking back to the cabin and seeing Adam laughing at him through the window.

 

Aaron climbed in the car - in the back apparently, and gave Chrissie a small nod.

"Alright."

 

She faked a smile, not even turning to acknowledge him.

"Yeah."

 

It seemed that was as far as their conversation went, Aaron sitting back in his chair as Robert climbed in the drivers seat, a huge smile - oblivious to the tension in the air.

 

*

 

They pulled up at the hospital and Aaron climbed out, Robert helping Chrissie out.

"I'll just park up."

"-How abou-"

Before Aaron could even object or offer to park it himself, Robert had jumped back in the car and drove off.

 

He stood sheepishly beside Chrissie, hands in his pockets as they stood in silence.

 

"I didn't want you here."

Aaron shuffled his feet.

"Yeah well, Rob didn't give me a choice."

"I don't care."

"He's getting suspicious alright? Kicking off everytime I'm not involved."

"Trouble in paradise then?" she smirked.

Aaron just scowled at her and turned around, just as Robert appeared.

 

"Everything alright?"

They both plastered fake smiles on their faces and turned to him.

"Yeah"

 

*

 

 The instructor had been drowning on for a good 20 minutes already, but Aaron hadn't paid attention. He was sat on the floor his knees hugging his chest besides Robert who was sat in the middle of him and Chrissie.

 _"Quite apt"_ he thought.

 

There'd been a slightly awkward moment at the beginning when they were told to introduce themselves. Chrissie was the mother, Robert was the father and Aaron?

_"He's Robert's friend."_

He'd of course scowled at Chrissie's answer, and he was about to correct her, but luckily, Robert did it for him.

"He's my boyfriend. The second daddy!"

Aaron couldn't deny the butterflies in his stomach at his words, not only had Robert properly acknowledged him but he did it with so much pride, a far cry from the Robert a few months ago who refused to acknowledge him as anything other than a mistake.

 

After that, Aaron had pretty much zoned out. He nodded when everyone else did but mainly he was busy staring at a guy and his wife in the back who he was sure were high as fuck the whole session. No one else saw them but Aaron did, giggling silently.

 

"Do you wanna try?"

Aaron was startled as Robert was looking at him, wanting an answer.

"Err.. what?"

"I need to take this call, do you wanna try?"

Aaron had no idea what he was being offered to try, but Robert hadn't given him a choice to answer.

"Here, I'll be right back."

 

Before he knew it Robert had manuvered him behind Chrissie and walked out of the room, his phone already attached to his ear.

Aaron looked around bewildered before seeing that it was some sort of breathing thing, and quickly focused.

He saw that all the guys were kneeled behind their partners, rubbing their shoulders as they breathed.

Aaron hesitantly placed his hands on Chrissie's shoulders, immediately feeling her tense.

"What are you doing!?" she scowled in a whisper.

"Err, What everyone else is."

"Well don't!"

She shrugged his hands from her shoulders, Aaron sitting back with his hands on his knees, wishing to god that Robert would hurry the hell up.

 

Luckily, he returned a few moments later.

He mouthed an apology before Aaron moved out the way for Robert to return.

"Don't you wanna continue?"

"Oh no, I'm all breathed out" he smiled with subtle sarcasm.

Robert was once again oblivious, Aaron deciding to get out of the way and moving to a seat near the back.

 

 

As the class continued, the feelings of some sort of jealousy and insecurity began to seep back in. He wasn't jealous of Chrissie per say, he wouldn't want to be pregnant if you paid him, but more of how relaxed, calm and couple-like she and Robert looked. _The perfect couple_ one of the mothers had said, having missed the introduction. It wasn't like he needed everyone to know the situation but it still stung when they'd be complimented on things, or when she and Robert would do something particularly cosy. His mothers words span around in the back of his head, and with each passing moment he found his mood souring.

 

 

"Right mummies, daddies and everyone else, that's the end of today's session! Thank you all for coming and I hope to see you again next week! Keep yourselves happy and healthy!"

The class clapped and Aaron stood up, not wanting anything more than to escape quickly.

 

Robert and Chrissie approached, Robert all smiles.

"I enjoyed that!"

Aaron faked a smile and motioned to the door.

"We off then?"

Robert grimaced slightly but nodded, Aaron already half way out the room before he even answered.

 

As they arrived outside, Aaron quickly fished through Robert's pocket for the keys.

"I'll drive back yeah?"

One again, Aaron was already off before Robert had the chance to answer, sighing as he walked away.

 

Chrissie watched him for a few moments before leaning forward slightly.

"Everything okay?"

Robert smiled faintly, still watching Aaron.

"I dunno.. it just.. I wish he'd be more enthusiastic I suppose."

Chrissie smiled to herself as she rubbed her belly.

"Not everyone can be as excited as us Robert, I mean, I don't think he is exactly thrilled with the situation do you?"

Robert looked at her with a frown.

"I mean, do you really think he expected to be becoming a step-dad so soon? If ever? It's gotta be hard for him."

 

Robert shook his head and looked away.

"He said he's happy."

"Well you know him better than me I suppose, I can only go off what I see."

Robert grimaced once more and Chrissie once again smiled to herself, just as the car pulled up.

 

Aaron gave Robert a forced smile as Robert helped Chrissie into the car, him getting in the car himself before they drove off.

 

 

*

 

 

"Just phone me if you need anything yeah?"

Chrissie nodded and smiled at Robert.

"It was nice today wasn't it?"

"Yeah" he nodded happily.

"Well, I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah course, whenever you need me I'll be there!"

 

Lawrence opened the front door, but waited by it as he watched Chrissie and Robert's exchange.

 

"Well.."

Chrissie leaned in and kissed Robert's cheek (a bit of a struggle with a baby bump), both Lawrence and Aaron looking away.

"Like I said, see you soon."

Robert smiled and walked away, back into the car, Chrissie remaining still.

 

He climbed in the car and smiled at Aaron, placing a hand on his thigh, squeezing gently before looking back out front. Aaron looked down and swallowed before focusing on the road as he pulled out of the driveway.

 

Lawrence approached Chrissie and sighed.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah" she smiled. "Perfect."


	9. Chapter 9

**5 Weeks 'till the Due Date**

Lawrence swirled the golden liquid around his glass, staring at it before draining the glass. The brief relief of the burning down his throat calmed his anxiety, just in time for Chrissie to walk in.

He watched her pass him and he sat up slightly.

"Everything okay?"

Chrissie nodded absentmindedly.

"What are you doing today?"

She turned briefly before busying herself with her purse.

"Going into the village, I think I might see if Robert wants to go shopping again, still got a lot of..."

Her words trailed off as she saw her father roll his eyes.

"What was that for?"

Lawrence looked at her.

"What?" he smiled.

"You know what. Why did you do it?"

He remained silent for a moment.

"You know why." he sighed.

She stared at him for a few moments before shaking her head.

"I'm not doing this again."

"Chrissie-"

"No dad! We've been over this, you will not dictate to me what I do!"

"You're pregnant! I'm worried that you're getting yourself in a dangerous pos-"

"You don't have to worry about that! I know what I'm doing!"

Lawrence shook his head.

"You're blinded, you shouldn't be doing this!"

"You don't get to decide that-"

"-I do when you're going to get hurt!"

"I'm a big girl, I can handle anything! Anyway, I won't!"

"Chrissie please-!"

"I'll be back later, phone me if anything comes up!"

 

Chrissie passed her fathers chair and out of the living room. Lawrence sighed and stood up, heading over to his drinks cabinet and pouring himself another drink.

 

*

 

"Hello sleepyhead!"

Robert stroked the back of Aaron's neck as he handed him a coffee.

"What's up?"

Aaron shook his head as he let out another yawn.

"Nothin'. Just didn't sleep that well."

"Kicking?" Robert winced.

"Yeah" Aaron chuckled. "But don't worry about it."

Robert placed a kiss on Aaron's head and stroking his shoulder before returning to the kitchen.

 

Robert had been kicking in the night but that wasn't why Aaron couldn't sleep well. His mind was flooding with images and thoughts of Robert and Chrissie - together. He'd been having them recently but not as bad as last night. At first it was simple things, just seeing them smiling or laughing together, but as his drowsiness deepened he found himself visioning Robert leaving him for her, Chrissie laughing at him, taunting him as she kissed Robert - he even had a dream where he was frozen on the spot, unable to move as he had to watch Chrissie and Robert have sex. Any small rememberace of what happened last night led Aaron to shiver. The worst thing was, when he looked at Robert -  she was all he saw now.

 

Aaron's thoughts were jolted as he heard the door bell, placing down his coffee and heading to the door.

 

"Oh. Hi."

Aaron's shoulders slumped as a pit formed in his stomach as he saw Chrissie, her eyes slightly reddened and puffy.

"Are you alright?"

It seems she didn't feel the need to answer, rather pushing him aside gently and walking in.

Aaron leant against the door frame momentarily, his eye catching Victoria's across the street.

 

"You alright?" she shouted with a smile.

Aaron smiled faintly and nodded, heading back inside.

 

 

He sighed as he waited a few moments, before walking into the living room.

 

Robert was already by Chrissie's side, an arm already wrapped around her arms.

"Tell me again, what happened?"

"He.. he just.. ugh."

Chrissie sobbed and Robert hugged her, his eyes going to Aaron and glaring at him worryingly.

Aaron pointed to the kitchen and walked away, feeling the need to give them some space - or rather, himself.

 

He stood against the kitchen table staring outside, his hands gripped onto the edge. He closed his eyes and willed himself to calm down.

 

"He's just.. so unsupportive. Every chance he gets he tells me how this baby is a mistake!"

Robert felt his anger rising as he listened to Chrissie's words.

"He's just telling me that I'm doing the wrong thing, that I should of gotten rid!"

Robert stood up and furiously paced up and down.

"How.. his own grandchild?! I know he hates me but-"

Robert stood still for a moment before grabbing his keys.

"You know what-"

 

Aaron heard the keys in his hand and rushed into the room, pushing in front of Robert.

"If you think I'm gonna let ya batter 'im-"

"-Are you serious?! Did you hear what he said?!"

"Yes, but you gettin' banged up for an assault charge ain't gonna get us anywhere!"

"Move Aaron-"

"-No!"

"AARON!-"

"-He's right Robert!"

 

They all fell silent and Chrissie stood up.

"You're no use to me or this child if you're in prison. Plus, even despite everything, I don't fancy seeing my dad being hurt."

Robert sighed and put his hands on his hips.

"What do you suggest then?"

Chrissie sat on the arm of the chair and sighed herself.

"Maybe I should leave?"

"What?! No!"

"I mean the house.. leave Home Farm."

The doorbell rang interrupting them all, Aaron heading out of the room to the door.

 

Robert watched him leave before turning back to Chrissie.

"Where would you go?!"

"I don't know.. the B&B? It's not like I couldn't afford it."

"Chrissie, I am not having the mother of my child held up in Eric's B&B." he laughed faintly.

"Maybe I should go to my sisters then? There's really not many options-"

"-Here."

 

Chrissie looked at him shocked.

"What you.. are you serious?"

"I mean..." he looked to the vacant door to the hall where Aaron was, and rubbed the back of his neck. "You're getting closer to the due date. It's perfect really! You stay here, we can help you, plus it means if anything happens you're not alone!"

"Oh Robert.. I don't know-"

"It's settled. You're staying here."

 

Robert smiled, but then his smile fell as he saw Aaron and Victoria in the corner of his eye, their mouths slightly agape, staring right at him.

 

\--

 

Aaron opened the front door and was greeted by Vic.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself grumpy! I said hi and all I got was a nod!"

"Yeah.. sorry, it's just-"

Aaron looked back and Victoria understood.

"Chrissie?"

Aaron sighed and nodded.

"Everything alright?"

Aaron looked back into the living room then back at Vic.

"Probably not."

She smiled faintly, glaring at him.

"What?"

She chewed on her lip for a moment before leaning close.

"Are you okay?"

 

Aaron swallowed.

"Fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you look like shit."

"Gee, thanks."

"I'm serious Aaron. You.. you don't look happy."

He looked down and swallowed again before looking up.

"I'm fine, seriously."

She gave wry smile to him before holding up a pot.

"Anyway, this is for you guys!"

Aaron looked at it momentarily.

"It's a pie! I know Rob likes it."

"Rob likes everything." he laughed.

Victoria clicked her tongue and began walking into the house.

"Which makes him the perfect taste tester..."

"It's settled. You're staying here."

 

Victoria and Aaron's mouths fell open slightly, before Robert looked at Aaron.

"I mean.. are you sure?"

Robert looked back to Chrissie.

"S-sure. I mean it. No arguments!"

 

They remained in silence for a few moments before Chrissie stood back up.

"Right.. I'll go get some of my stuff then."

She smiled sweetly at Robert and rubbed his arm.

"Thank you for this."

 

Robert gave her a small smile, before she passed both Victoria and Aaron. Robert turned his attention to Aaron and gave him an apologetic smile.

Aaron just remained frozen on the spot, shocked.

 

*

 

 Chrissie arrived home with a small smile on her face, she rubbed her belly momentarily before entering the house.

As soon as the door closed, Lawrence entered the hall from the living room.

"Chrissie! Look I'm sorry-"

"-I'm moving out."

Lawrence froze and furrowed his brow.

"P-Pardon?"

"I'm leaving. Robert's asked me to move in with him."

 

Lawrence's eyes widened and he stumbled forward slightly.

"Are you _mad?!"_

She scoffed and shook her head.

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Chrissie you can't-"

"-Robert asked _me._ And I think it's a great idea!"

"Of course you do! I mean why wouldn't you? You get your ex husband back under your feet! Oh wait, he's also living with his _boyfriend_ that he cheated on you with!"

Chrissie bit her lip and looked away.

Lawrence's expression softened and he walked closer to his daughter.

"You're.. you're making a mistake Chrissie. A huge, terrible mistake. This whole thing is-"

 

She pushed him away and scowled at him.

"-What?! What dad?! I'm having this child, and I'm building a life for my family!"

"And you wouldn't have that baby if you weren't so hell bent on-"

"STOP! I told you! I'm not arguing about this, it's happening!"

"Chrissie.. I can't let you do this. It's.. it's mad!"

 

She swallowed and turned back to him as she began to ascend the stairs.

"You don't have to _let_ me. If you don't support me, this.. what's happening, then I won't have you around."

Lawrence's mouth fell open as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Chrissie please..."

"You either support me in what I'm doing or you don't. Your choice."

They both fell silent and Chrissie stepped down a step.

"Well?"

 

Lawrence stared at her, before shaking his head.

"I can't. You're going to hurt people, _including_ yourself."

 

Chrissie sighed and nodded.

"Goodbye dad."

 

*

 

"I can explain."

Victoria folded her arms and Aaron looked down.

"Lawrence is making her life hell! S-she can't stay there with him! If she's here, then we can help her!"

Victoria laughed in disbelief and put down the pie.

"Robert are you _serious?!_ You're inviting your ex wife to _live_ with you?! I mean did you even think about how that'd make Aaron feel?!"

Robert stroked the back of his neck and looked at Aaron.

 

Aaron raised his head and shrugged.

"I'm.. fine with it."

Victoria looked at him with wide eyes and Robert just let out a sigh of relief.

"A-are you sure!?" he asked

"Aaron!" Victoria interrupted.

 

"-I'm sure. I.. you said yourself, it makes sense."

Aaron stroked his forehead before grabbing the pie from the table.

"V-vic made us pie, I'll warm it up yeah?"

Robert and Vic both stared at him and Aaron turned to Vic.

"We're all good here, I think me and him better start clearing the spare room though, so I'd get out before he drags you into helping." he laughed faintly.

Victoria just swallowed and continued looking at him before shaking her head.

"Unbelieveable" she muttered under her breath, before leaving the house.

 

As the front door shut, Aaron turned and smiled at Robert, before walking into the kitchen.

Robert followed him and leaned against the table as Aaron stood at the counter.

 

"A-are you sure you're okay about this?"

Aaron took a shaky breath and turned around with a fake smile.

"Sure. Why wouldn't I?"

Robert smiled at him softly and walked towards him, embracing him in a hug.

"You're... amazing. You know that?"

Aaron swallowed again and nodded with his head against Robert's chest.

 

Robert pulled away and kissed his forehead.

"You warm the pie, I'll get the spare room cleared alright?"

Aaron smiled and nodded, watching Robert as he walked away.

 

He turned back to the counter and looked down. He stared for a moment before raising his fist and bringing it down hard onto the counter.


	10. Chapter 10

**4 weeks 'til the Due Date**

To say the last week had been taxing, was nothing short of an understatement.

 

Chrissie had arrived back at their home an hour after leaving, a multitude of bags and boxes with her - apparently she just couldn't leave anything at home.. y'know, cause they needed another set of desk lamps. Aaron had of course bit his tongue and got on with it, helping take the boxes upstairs while Chrissie and Robert unpacked what she needed in the now-empty spare room. Once they'd finally got through the car-full, Chrissie settled herself in front of the TV, Robert making her some sort of sandwich with gummy bears and Aaron made his excuses to leave for the pub. No way was he planning on spending a comfy evening in with Robert and his ex wife.

 

It was strange really, when Aaron thought about it. No - it was fucked up. Robert had brought his ex wife, no, correction, _still **current** wife_ , to the home he shared with his gay boyfriend, who he had been sleeping with for months on end behind said wife's back. And somehow Robert thought that was fine; Aaron was pretty sure that his baby brain had firmly taken hold and the cunning, manipulative and controlling Robert Sugden who had his eye on the ball at all times had gone.

 

The following days were pretty much the same. Chrissie had a few general checkups at the doctors as they approached closer to the due date, Robert standing by her side at all times. With just a month until the expected birth, Robert had taken time away from work so he was off most of the time with her. Luckily for Aaron, he used this excuse to say he had to work all the hours he could, so he went to work early and didn't get home until the late hours by which time, Chrissie had gone to bed and at least he and Robert could snuggle in front of the TV for an hour or so before climbing into their own bed. But even that had now stopped as Robert would go to bed without him, complaining the next morning about Aaron being home so late.

 

He felt a bit bad but at the same time - he just didn't want to be in that position with him and Chrissie. It was no fun still feeling like the third wheel in whatever fucked up trio they'd become, when that should surely be Chrissie nowadays. Not to mention Chrissie was sweet as pie when Robert was around but the moment Robert left a room her now trademark sneer fell on her face when she and Aaron were alone, or she'd just totally blank him.

He certainly missed the privacy he and Robert had become accustomed to, missing Robert's touch, his loving looks they'd share across the room. Now it was chaste kisses and arm touches. It was never Aaron's deal to be so bothered by lack of intimacy - Robert was always the more intimate one who would moan if they didn't have sex after two days or more - but it was beginning to take it's toll, and he could feel his resentment towards Chrissie growing each day. He'd keep a lid on it though - he just reminded himself he was doing this for all of them, to have a peaceful life.

 

God knows he could do with peaceful sometime soon.

 

 

*

 

Aaron returned home, much earlier than he had been for the rest of the week, entering the house to find Chrissie sat in her usual position - the sofa, eating a bag of popcorn.

"Alright."

 

No answer, she hadn't even looked up from the TV screen.

 

He rolled his eyes and walked through the room, into the kitchen. He'd not eaten all day (he'd escaped breakfast this morning when Robert was making pancakes for them all) and he'd been tied up with work all day. In fact the only reason he was home earlier than he'd been recently was because he had been working a hell of a lot. He quickly rummaged through the cupboards, deciding to make a sandwich - no bread.

 

No matter, he decided he'd get some cereal. He poured himself a bowl of Bran Flakes (skipping past the assorted sugary cereals Robert had stocked) only to find himself holding an empty milk carton when he opened the fridge. He sighed as he threw his head back, closing the fridge and slamming the milk carton in the bin. He opened the freezer only to find nothing that could be quickly cooked, so instead pulled out some frozen lasagna that he'd defrost and cook later, deciding to just endure the hunger.

 

He walked back into the living room, deciding he'd be brave enough to sit on his own sofa and watch some TV. He didn't care what was on, or whatever the hell she was watching - he'd be doing it to make a point that this was still his house and he had more of a right to be sat watching the TV _he_ bought than she did. But when he entered the room he found that one chair was littered with Chrissie's clothes and the other sofa was, well, vacated by Chrissie.

 

He sighed to himself again in the doorway before walking across the room again and grabbing his keys.

 

"If Rob comes home tell him I'm at the pub. Do you need anything?"

 

Once again, Chrissie decided not to acknowledge him. Aaron huffed out a silent laugh as he left the house, slamming the door behind him.

 

 

*

 

 

"Chuck us a menu will ya?"

Chas turned and placed her hands on her hips.

"Hello mum, how are you? you doing good?"

Aaron rolled his eyes and leant against the bar.

"Yeah I'll ask all that when my stomach's full, now-"

Chas passed him a menu and Aaron quickly scanned it before passing it back.

"Burger and chips, and tell Vic to make it snappy!"

Chas clicked her tongue and headed on through before returning and pouring him a pint.

"Any particular reason you're in such a rush for some grub?"

"Not eaten all day and it's hard to exactly eat anything at home when hurricane Chrissie gets the munchies."

 

Chas tilted her head sympathetically as Aaron gave an annoyed glare at the bar.

"I take it it's not all sunshine and daisy chains between you then?"

Aaron huffed a laugh. "That'd require her to acknowledge me in any way. I say hello she blanks me, other than that we have no interaction whatsoever."

Chas furrowed her brow as he passed him his pint.

"She's _still_ ignoring you?"

"Yep. Not one word between us unless it's coming from me. Well, not strictly true, when Robert's around she's batting her eyelashes and playing the hospitable houseguest."

"Well, it was a mad idea love."

"Of course it was."

 

Just as they were talking Vic arrived.

"Yeah well you should of said somet when you had the chance!" she interrupted.

"Shouldn't you be making me my food?-"

"-Don't change the subject!" she snapped. "You could of told him you had a problem with it but you kept your gob shut!"

"Oh yeah, I'll just tell him to throw out his pregnant wife, that'll go down well!" he said sarcastically.

"You're allowed to take an issue with it love! It's your house!"

"Yeah, and I'd like it to stay that way! Me causing problems ain't gonna help anyone in the long run! Rob will get pissed off with me and Chrissie will get pissed of with him. Why can no one see that I'm trying to keep the peace here?!"

"But you keeping the peace is making you miserable!"

 

Aaron fell silent and Victoria clicked her tongue before walking off, Chas leaning in closer to her son.

"Look love, I understand you wanna keep the peace, keep everyone happy, but for too long you've had to bite your tongue and take whatever life gives you, instead of grabbing what you really want when you want it."

Aaron looked down and his annoyed expression softened.

"I just want him to be happy mum. I want him to see that him, being with me, is worth it. That we can make anything work."

"And you can" she smiled sympathetically. "But I just want _you_ to be happy, and I don't think you are."

 

He swallowed and stared at her for a minute, before shaking his head.

 

"I am, _seriously_ I am. I'm not jumping up and down in glee but yeah, I am happy. It's just a tough time.. plus, it's not like she'll be living with us forever."

Chas gave out a sigh and rubbed his arm slightly.

"Well, there's always a room here if you wanna get away for a night or two."

He smiled back at her before she walked away to serve another customer.

 

*

 

Aaron was sitting at the table staring into space when Vic brought his food out, placing it down.

"What, no thankyou?"

She furrowed her brow at Aaron, noticing that he was leant slightly back, listening to a nearby conversation. Her ears caught wind and she listened intently.

 

_"Well, don't you think so?"_

_"What? Robert and Chrissie back together?"_

_"That's what I've been hearing."_

_"But he's with Aaron now?"_

_"And? Being in a relationship hasn't stopped Robert before, plus, it was Chrissie who wouldn't take him back, what's to say she doesn't want a proper family with him now the baby's coming?"_

_"I don't know, I mean I have seen them walking around the village looking very cosy but-"_

_"-But nothing, I'm sure they're back together! I mean, maybe Robert just went with Aaron because he couldn't have Chrissie? And now..."_

 

Victoria looked at Aaron with sympathetic eyes, seeing tears in his own. He  swallowed the lump in his throat and stood up.

"Aaron-"

He wiped his face before grabbing his coat.

"Aaron!" she shouted to him again as he walked to the door.

He muttered "I'm fine" to her before hastily exiting the pub.

 

*

 

 

Aaron hadn't been gone more than five minutes before Robert entered the pub, scanning the room, then walking to the bar and smiling at his sister.

 

"Aaron about?"

Vic turned and sighed.

"Just missed him."

Robert clicked his tongue.

"Typical. Never seem to see him anymore."

Victoria smiled faintly before picking up a glass.

"Pint?"

He shook his head.

"No thanks, Chrissie wants some ice but we've not got any, just gonna see if Diane's got any, then we're gonna watch a film."

Robert walked off and Vic bit her tongue, wincing slightly before deciding to take the plunge and followed him into the back room.

 

Robert grabbed a bag of ice from the freezer and was just about to walk out when Vic walked through and closed the door.

"Vic I need to get off-"

"-Not until we've talked alright?"

Robert frowned slightly and sat against the table.

"Sounds serious."

She smiled faintly before sitting down on the sofa and looked at him.

 

Robert stared at her back and shrugged.

"Well?"

 

She sighed and placed her hands on her lap.

"Look... I'm just gonna ask this, and I just want a straight answer alright?"

Robert furrowed his brow nodded.

"And don't get mad at me for asking!"

"Vic, what is it?"

 

She remained silent for a few moments before taking a deep breath.

"Do.. do you wanna get back with Chrissie?"

 

Robert's mouth fell open and his eyes widened.

"You.. what?!"

Victoria winced and shut her eyes.

"I'm sorry-"

Robert stood up quickly.

"Where the hell did that come from?!"

"I just.. I just wondered."

"Why.. why the hell would I wanna get back with her?!"

"It's just because well-"

"-Well what?!"

 

Victoria stood up and walked behind the sofa, gripping onto it.

"It's just, you two have been looking very cosy lately.. and people are talking..."

"What? the nosy old bats around here?! What they been sayin'!?"

"It doesn't matter.. it's just we're all worried-"

His head shot up and he held his hand up to her.

"Wait."

He shuffled forwards towards her.

"Who's 'all'?!"

She swallowed and looked down.

"Me, Diane, Adam, Paddy, Chas-"

"-Oh great!" he shouted, throwing his head back. "Big Bad Robert is making an effort with the mother of his child so he must be getting back with her!"

"It's not that-"

"What is it then hmm?! Does no one trust me?!"

"Of course we do!"

"Course!" he shouted sarcastically. "Definitely sounds like trust to me! What makes you think I want to get back with her?!"

"Well you did move her into your house Robert."

"She had nowhere else to go!"

"Didn't mean you offered her the spare room in the house you share with your boyfriend!"

"Y'know what." he laughed in disbelief. "I'm not listening to this."

 

"Rob wait-"

"-No!"

 

Victoria fell silent as the door slammed.

 

*

 

Chrissie was filing her nails when she heard the front door slam shut, Robert walking into the living room.

"Robert?"

Robert walked in and paced behind the sofa.

"Robert what is it?"

He stopped and looked at her, shaking his head.

"It's nothing. Here's the ice."

He passed it her and she took it hungrily.

"Sorry if it's a bit melted."

She giggled before throwing a piece of ice into her mouth.

"I thought you were going to Diane's to get it?"

"I did. Ran into Vic."

"Oh, anything interesting?"

He looked at her then back down.

"Nothing to worry about."

 

She smiled at him as he stood up and pulled out his phone, ringing someone then putting it back down when no one answered.

"Who you ringing?"

"Aaron" he sighed.

She winced slightly, but Robert didn't notice.

"Maybe he's _working_ late."

Robert furrowed his brow at her.

"What do you mean by that?"

 

She looked at him and smiled.

"C'mon Robert, it's not rocket science. He doesn't want me here."

He frowned.

"He's fine with it."

"Yeah" she scoffed. " _Sure_ he is."

 

Robert winced and sat down next to her.

"What makes you think otherwise?"

"It's nothing really..." she shook her head. "No, it's nothing."

"Chrissie?"

 

She stared at him for a moment before speaking.

"It's just.. I don't think he enjoys me being here. He doesn't speak to me when your around, barely acknowledges I'm here. Maybe.. I just think maybe I should leave-"

"-Chrissie" he laughed. "Your 8 months pregnant and you have nowhere to go."

"Oh thanks" she laughed. "But.. I don't want to come in between you both?"

"You aren't" he frowned. "We're good. And barely acknowledging you? that's just Aaron..." he smiled.

"Sure." she smiled sadly. "You know him better than me I suppose."

 

Robert frowned again before standing up and heading into the kitchen. Chrissie just smiled to herself when he was out of sight.

 

 

*

 

 

Aaron ended up back at the scrapyard after walking out of the pub. He just needed some fresh air... and it was only when he'd calmed down that he realized he'd walked to the scrapyard and it meant he'd have to walk back. He'd made the journey back and arrived home just as darkness descended.

 

"Rob?"

Aaron walked into the room only to be shushed by Robert who pointed upstairs.

"Chrissie's asleep."

 

Aaron rolled his eyes and threw his keys down, walking into the kitchen. He looked on the side and then around the kitchen as Robert entered.

"Where's that lasagna?"

"What lasagna?"

"I got it out earlier to defrost?"

Robert frowned then had a look of realization.

"Oh yeah.. Chrissie ate it."

 

Aaron looked at him then laughed.

"Of course she did. Why would I get it out for myself?"

Robert frowned again as Aaron got a look of annoyance on his face.

"I suppose there's nothing else in either? She cleared out all the cupboards?"

"She needs to eat." Robert scowled.

"And so do I. I don't expect to come into _my_ home and have to starve."

Robert scoffed.

"Don't be a drama queen."

"Whatever" he mumbled back, folding his arms as he sat at the table.

 

Robert remained silent for a few minutes before sitting across from Aaron.

 

"You don't want Chrissie here do you?"

Aaron swallowed and looked down. He knew he shouldn't, he shouldn't cause a fuss. But right now, he just wasn't in the mood to pretend.

"Honestly? No."

Robert frowned at him again as Aaron continued.

"All she does is ignore me when I try to talk to her, and to be perfectly honest it feels like she just does everything to piss me off."

"Come off it Aaron!" Robert whispered angrily.

Aaron frowned and titled his head.

"You What?!"

"We both know what you're like! You've made Chrissie feel like she's unwelcome!"

"What?!-"

"-I thought you said you were okay with her being here?!"

 

Aaron swallowed and looked at him.

"Well I'm not alright?! It's.. it's doin' my head in! She hates me, she doesn't want me involved at all, she's just pretending like she is for whatever fucked up reason!"

"Hey! You're the one who won't get involved!"

"Because she doesn't want me to!!"

 

Robert sat back and wiped his face.

"Well guess what? She's staying. I'm not throwing the mother of my child out on the streets just cause you're not getting your way."

Aaron's eyes widened and he laughed in disbelief.

"Because I always get what I want don't I?! I always get exactly what I fucking want!"

 

Aaron stood up, pushing his chair back harshly before he walked out of the room, into the living room.

 

He grabbed his keys as Robert walked through into the room.

"Where you going?!"

"Pub. Don't expect me home."

 

Aaron walked out and left Robert alone, pushing his hands through his hair.


	11. Chapter 11

**4 Weeks 'til the Due Date**

Robert woke groggily and wiped his eyes, rolling over only for the realization to sink in Aaron wasn't there. He rolled back over onto his back and sighed, rubbing his hand across his face.

 

He wasn't mad at Aaron - well, he was - but not because of anything he said, but the fact he'd not said any of it before. Robert couldn't say he'd of been understanding even then but he'd of rather known Aaron had a problem with Chrissie staying in the first place than now, after thinking everything had been working out fine. He felt stupid that he'd been so naive to think it'd just work out easily for them all. He didn't want anyone feeling uncomfortable, and the last thing he wanted was anyone falling out - there'd be a baby in a months time and they all needed to buck their ideas up ready for her.

 

He rose from the bed, checking his phone, just hoping maybe....

 

No. No messages. No missed calls.

 

He sighed and stood up, walking into the bathroom

 

*

 

Chrissie finished her slice of toast when Robert entered the kitchen, heading straight for the coffee pot.

She stared at him for a few seconds before swallowing.

"You okay?"

Robert turned, shaking his head then smiled.

"Yeah fine."

"So... is Aaron-"

"Not here. Yeah.. we.. had words."

"I heard." she smiled sadly.

Robert mimicked her expression before turning back to his coffee mug and picked it up.

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you two to fight."

"Hey, don't be. We're just a stubborn pair."

Chrissie smiled faintly and looked down. Robert grimaced slightly and sat across from her.

"Sorry."

"What for?"

"Just.. I know it must be weird for you, being here with us two."

"I'm not gonna say it's the best set up, but it's working right? At least we're trying to make it work."

Robert smiled at her again before standing up.

"Anyway, you were on about getting a cot?"

"Ah" she shouted, standing. "No need, Diane said she's got one at hers."

"Diane has?" he scoffed. "It'll be centuries old!"

Chrissie chuckled and rubbed her belly.

"She said they never used it, never came out of the box. Worth having a look at surely?"

"Yeah fine" he sighed. "I'll go round now."

"Good. I'm just gonna head up to my dads though, I've got some stuff to collect."

"You gonna be alright going alone?"

"Yeah" she nodded. "He's gone to see Lucky at my sisters."

"Oh alright. Well, I'm off to Diane's then."

He went to walk past her but she stopped him.

"Thanks Robert."

Robert started slightly as Chrissie stroked his arm. He smiled at her before leaving the house.

Robert looked out into the street then looked straight up at Aaron's room in the pub. He rubbed his face before walking over the road.

 

 

*

 

 

"Hello pet."

"Hi." he smiled sadly before pointing up stairs. "Is he?-"

"Work. Left this morning before me or his mam had even woken up. What happened?"

"He not tell you?"

"No. We didn't even realize he was hear until we saw his shoes at the bottom of the stairs. Chas went up but he was already sock on."

Robert nodded and sighed before sitting on the sofa.

 

"So... what happened?"

Robert huffed a laugh and rubbed his face.

"I thought it was good, I thought it was going well. Of course Aaron was just burying his head in the sand and got on with it."

He wiped his face rougly once more and smiled at Diane sadly.

"I love the man more than life but he's such a pain in the arse!"

Diane tutted sympathetically before sitting in front of him.

"I take it this is about Chrissie?"

Robert nodded.

"Vic's already informed me everyone thinks I'm gonna jump back into bed with her."

"I-It wasn't like that Robert, w-we were just worried."

"Because of me?!"

" _For_ you. And Aaron. We were worried you were both not talking about the issue, seems we were right."

Robert shrugged and laughed.

"I hate it when you're right."

She laughed herself before placing her hand on his arm.

"What was said?"

"Just that he doesn't want her at the house. Both of them are saying the other isn't making the effort, apparently when I'm around they're both acting like everything's okay. I told him I wouldn't throw her out, that he was making her feel unwelcome. Accused him of being unhappy because he wasn't getting his way. Letting my mouth do the talking instead of my brain basically."

Diane shook her head.

"You're both as bad as each other. Neither of you want to rock the boat so you both just pretend things are okay to keep the peace, not realizing it's making things worse until you both explode at each other."

Robert nodded and put his face in his hands.

"I just want us all to get along... I-I've had enough of all the fighting, all the arguing. I just want a quiet life!"

 

She sat back and raised her eyebrow at him.

"Are you sure you're Robert Sugden?"

They both laughed and Robert rubbed his neck.

"Guess I should go to the scrapyard and talk to him."

"Probably."

 

He stood up and sighed but froze as he got to the door.

"Oh, wait. Chrissie was saying you mentioned to her about a cot or something we could have?"

"Oh yes!" she smiled. "It's in the loft, we can go get it now if you want?"

"I should go see Aaron..."

"It's not gonna take long, promise!"

He sighed and stretched out his arm.

"Lead the way."

 

 

*

 

Aaron twiddled his phone between his fingers. He know he should phone and make things right between them, the last thing he wanted was them to be fighting. It didn't help that he was sure Chrissie was loving every minute of it, that he'd stormed out after an argument. He hated the thought of her thinking they weren't strong enough to get through things without having a barny with each other.

 

He was just about to ring Robert went the door flung open.

He looked up and frowned.

"What are you doing here?!"

Chrissie rolled her eyes and walked further in.

"Forgot my keys. Can't get in contact with Robert and I've gotta get home."

 "Right."

He stood up and handed her the keys, turning back and sitting in his chair.

She stared at him for a few moments before stepping forward with a smirk.

"So you stopped at mummies last night?"

"Yeah, and what?"

"Nothing" she frowned. "Just nice to see that relationship you two were hell bent on having is working out so well for you."

He sighed and put his pen back down.

"We had a fight. We've not broken up."

"Sure."

He glared at her for a moment before looking down and smirking.

"Yeah, sure. I mean, you two had plenty of fights, I seem to remember a few times him coming to me after you did. In fact wasn't that the reason he got me out on that callout on the first place?"

 

Aaron smiled at her. He knew it was a low blow and a douchey move but he didn't have it in him to care. He'd made enough apologies for what he'd done and she didn't accept them; he wasn't gonna keep dishing them out anymore.

 

Her face fell and she stepped forward and smirked again.

"Precisely, only went to you when we were fighting. Second best, as always."

He grimaced and swallowed thickly.

"What? Hit a nerve have I?"

He shook his head at her.

"Just go."

"Gladly."

She turned around and began to walk out before suddenly freezing.

"Hurry up, there's a draft."

She keeled over slightly and cried out in pain.

Aaron looked up with a furrowed brow.

"Chrissie?"

 

Aaron noticed a pool of liquid on the floor, his eyes widening as he leapt from his seat.

"Ch-Chrissie?!"

Chrissie turned and stared at him with her eyes wide.

"My... my waters have broke!"

 

 

*

 

 

"I-I can't see it Diane!"

"It's up there!" she chuckled.

"Ugh. It's so dusty!"

"Well yes Robert, I've not been up in years!"

"And you're sure it's up here?!"

"Definitely!" she shouted.

Robert continued rummaging around before his hand touched something.

"A-HA!"

"You got it?!"

Robert stepped down the steps and pulled the box down and placed it on the floor.

He opened the box and frowned.

 

"Is.. is this it?"

"Yes pet, why?"

"Because" he sighed. "Now we've gotta put it together."

Diane looked at him.

"Oh."

"Yeah" he laughed. "Oh."

 

 

 

*

 

 

 "T-thanks. Just be quick alright?!"

Aaron put the phone down to the paramedics and quickly rang Robert, but there was no answer.

 

He swore silently before turning to Chrissie and walking to her.

"Okay... Okay.. just.. j-just breathe alright?! J-Just breathe!"

"SHE'S TOO EARLY! THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN AARON!"

Aaron looked at her desperately as she clinged to his shoulder doubling over in pain.

"Y-you need to lay down, lay down yeah?"

She nodded and slowly he helped her to the floor.

"N-now.. what position?"

"What?!"

"What position do you need to be in?!"

"HOW DO I KNOW!" she screamed in pain.

"You've had a child remember?!"

"NOT. FUNNY."

Aaron winced at her in pain before stroking her back.

"Well.. I-I think you need to be on your knees, holding onto the desk.. look.. p-put your hands on here!"

 

Chrissie grabbed onto the desk as she climbed onto her knees, pushing her head onto the edge as her fingers turned white from the pressure.

"Y-yeah.. like that. Like that alright? N-Now.. d-d-dya need to push?!"

"IT'S TOO EARLY!"

"I KNOW!" he shouted, then breathed and calmed himself down, knowing there was no point them both being distressed. "I know... but if your waters have broke, I'm pretty sure that means this baby is coming if it's early or not!"

She screamed in pain once more, so loud Aaron was desperate that someone would hear her and come running - but of course they wouldn't.. the only people around would be Eric or the Dingles, and Eric was probably still at the B&B and Zak and Lisa were still away.

 

He pulled out his phone and tried to ring Robert again.

 

 

"Cmon..."

 

"Cmon..."

 

 

\- no answer.

 

"FUCK SAKE ROBERT!"

He handled his phone in his shaking hands as he went to ring Victoria, dialing and letting it ring - only to then realized she and Adam were at the cinema and wouldn't have their phones on.

He called Diane - phone was off. He phoned his mum - no answer. Paddy? - off. Then-

 

"You're fucking kidding me!!"

Aaron violently pressed in the power button of his phone.

"No, no, no, no, no!"

Chrissie groaned before turning

"WHAT?!"

"MY PHONE. FUCKING DEAD!"

He threw it violently and looked at Chrissie who was still groaning in pain.

"Where's yours?!"

"HOME."

Aaron silently cursed before shuffling towards her.

 

"R-right. Right."

He leaned beside her.

"J-just breathe. In. and out. in. and out. in.."

Chrissie stared at his mouth as she mimicked his breathing, inhaling and exhaling deeply before screaming out in pain.

"I-It's COMING! THE BABY! IT'S COMING!"

Aaron's eyes widened in horror before he shuffled behind her.

"J-just keep breathing.. j-just breathe. I-If you need to push.. just push alright?!"

She nodded violently as she continued to breathe heavily, the pain evident in her voice.

 

She pushed suddenly before crying out in pain.

"I CAN'T DO IT!"

"YOU CAN! YOU HAVE TO ALRIGHT?!"

Chrissie screamed in pain once more causing Aaron to shut his eyes tightly.

"T-this.. shoudn't be happening!" she cried.

"I-I know.. the ambulance-"

"-NOT THAT! THIS. I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE HAVING THIS BABY AS A SINGLE MOTHER!"

Aaron looked at her guiltily as she cried in pain.

"I.. I WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE MY HUSBAND BY MY SIDE, **_MY_ ** HUSBAND! YOU TOOK AWAY MY HUSBAND AND I FUCKING HATE YOUUUUUUUUUU!!!"

Chrissie pushed more, causing her face to flush an even deeper shade of red as Aaron watched in horror.

"HE'LL CHEAT ON YOU. HE'LL LEAVE YOU. HE'S INCAPABLE OF ANYTHING ELSE. YOU...YOU'RE TOO MESSED UP!" she spat violently.

Aaron just sat and took it, every insult, every breath of venom she gave him.

"YOUR FUCKING DAMAGED AND I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU SO MUCH FOR RUINING MY LIFE. I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOUUUUUU"

Chrissie's wails were deafening to Aaron's ears and suddenly he felt something touch his hands.

"I-I can feel the babies head... the babies head Chrissie! Y-You need to push!!"

Chrissie breathed heavily before pushing again, crying out.

"Y-yeah, that's it alright?! That's it! ONE MORE!"

"NO!"

"YOU NEED TO!"

"I CAN'T!"

"DO IT!"

Chrissie slammed her hands on the table and screamed once more, and suddenly Aaron felt the baby hit his hands gently.

 

Chrissie groaned in relief and collapsed down onto the floor as Aaron quickly bundled the child into his jacket.

Chrissie rolled over and looked over.

"Is.. is she..."

Cries filled the portacabin and both Aaron and Chrissie sighed in relief as the baby began to cry.

 

Aaron could only just hear it but he heard the sound of crunching gravel.

"C-Chrissie, the ambulance!"

He looked over to Chrissie to find her eyes closed.

 

His eyes widened and he climbed over to her.

"Chrissie?!"

He shook her gently but there was no movement.

 

"C-Chrissie! Chrissie!"

The baby cried in his arms as Aaron pushed Chrissie's arm harshly.

"CHRISSIE!"

 

The portacabin door flew open and suddenly paramedics filled in.

 

Aaron stood up and suddenly the baby was taken from him, he watched her as the paramedic took her, ensuring him that the baby would be safe.

"S-she's a month premature!"

The paramedic nodded and quickly scurried into the ambulance.

"Sir? Sir?"

Aaron turned as his attention was caught by another paramedic.

"What's her name?"

He looked down at Chrissie.

"C-chrissie. Chrissie Sugden."

"Right, how long she been unconcious."

"Unconcious?!!? N-not long.. l-literally a minute."

"Okay, well we have to hurry okay?! Are you coming with us?!"

"Y-yeah. Yeah."

The paramedic nodded as Chrissie was placed on a gurney and hoisted up, out of the scrapyard and in the back of the ambulance.

 

Aaron sat silently beside's the bed, his eyes darting from the baby and to Chrissie's bed as the ambulance doors shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't obvious.. I've never seen a child being born in my life, so this was a little awkward to write :L Sorry for ending it on a cliff-hanger...
> 
> ... actually, I'm not ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Aaron didn't remember much of the ambulance journey. The few paramedics that were present had ushered him into the front seat so they could work on Chrissie and Maddie. All he knows is that at one point, neither were breathing. Hearing that Robert's child and ex-wife both were potentially dead left him in a daze and he didn't really know what was happening at all. It was only when he was being tapped on the shoulder being told they'd arrived at the hospital he'd snapped out of it - somewhat.

 

The paramedics rushed both mother and child into the hospital, Aaron hot on their heels. Once they'd gotten inside Aaron was asked to wait outside, and then if there was anyone to call.

"Sir? Is there anyone we need to phone?"

"Er... yeah. Um, Robert Sugden, he's my boyfriend but her ex... I don't have his number but I think you will?" he stuttered.

The nurse nodded and she and Aaron walked to the reception. After a quick check, the nurse confirmed Robert's number.

"Oh, and her father Lawrence."

The nurse checked again and once again nodded.

"Why don't you go sit down love, I'll let you know when I've contacted them."

He looked down the corridor, wrapping his hands around themselves with tears in his eyes.

"A-are they.. g-gonna be?"

The nurse stood up and stroked his arm.

"They're in the best care, sit tight."

With a small comforting squeeze of his arm, he smiled sadly before walking over to the nearby chair and sitting down, his head in his hands as he cried.

 

*

 

"There!"

Diane beamed a huge smile and patted his shoulder.

"See? Wasn't so hard was it?"

"Pfft, tell that to the flippin' cuts on my fingers!"

She clicked her tongue and passed him a coffee.

"Big baby."

 

Suddenly, Adam and Vic entered laughing.

"You alright you two?"

Vic smiled at Diane and nodded.

"Yeah just been pictures, although this one is no good watching movies in silence!"

"Hey! If I don't know what's going on then I'm not gonna enjoy it!"

They all laughed when Robert walked over to his coat and pulled out his phone. His smile faded when he saw the missed calls from Aaron and an Unknown number, of which the second there was many.

 

"What's up pet?"

"J-just my phone, two secs."

He quickly dialled Aaron's number, but it indicated his phone was off. He suddenly felt a pang of uneasiness in his stomach.

He walked back into the room and swallowed the lump in his throat.

 

"Everything alright love, you've gone pale!"

"I-I think something's wrong.. Aaron's been ringing but now his phones off. I've just had a dozen missed calls too-"

 

Just in that moment his phone began to ring again, him instantly answering.

 

"H-hello?!"

_"Hi is that Robert Sugden?"_

"Y-yeah."

_"Hi, this is Janine from the Hotten General Hospital here, I'm ringing to inform you that your wife has been rushed into hospital along with her baby."_

Robert's eyes widened and he felt his knees buckle slightly.

"W-what's wrong!? She's had the baby?!"

Diane, Vic and Adam all frowned as they saw the distress on Robert's face.

_"Yes sir, she gave birth just before the paramedics arrived. Your partner Aaron was there, he's here now at the hospital. I'd advise you get to the hospital sharpish"_

"I-I she okay?! The baby?! Chrissie?!"

_"Just get to the hospital as soon as you can sir, I'm afraid I can't tell you at the moment_."

 

Robert ended the call and quickly grabbed his coat.

"Robert?!"

"She's had the baby, Aaron's there now w-we've gotta go!"

 

They nodded and Diane quickly informed Doug she was heading out and to phone Chas and tell her Chrissie's had the baby. Robert, Vic and Diane all followed to Adam's car who drove them all to the hospital in a rush.

 

 

*

 

 

Aaron wiped his tears as he exited the room, pushing the balls of his hands into his eyes. He sniffed up before he saw Robert in his sight who was running towards him.

Aaron quickly walked to him and saw Diane, Vic and Adam all following.

 

"W-where are they?! Where!?"

"Rob-"

"Aaron where are they!"

Aaron started slightly at his shouts. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could a doctor came over.

"Mr. Sugden?"

"Yes, yes that's me, is everything okay?! Are they-"

"-Both mother and baby are stable."

Everyone sighed in relief and Robert wiped a hand through his hair.

"You're daughter is 4 weeks premature, and she's having a few issues but we're monitoring her condition and so far she's not in any immediate danger. Your wife had fallen unconcious when our team got to her but she was quickly revived and stablisied upon arriving at the hospital. Mrs. Sugden is resting and so is your daughter, but you can go see them both."

 

Robert nodded and let out a faint smile.

"Thanks Doctor" Diane interrupted.

The doctor smiled back at them all before walking off.

"See? Everything's alright!" Victoria assured.

 

Robert clenched his jaw and turned to Aaron.

"What happened?"

Aaron was startled slightly, turning to Robert.

"S-she came to the scrapyard, forgot her keys. W-we were.. arguing and then h-her waters broke. She gave birth j-just as the paramedics arrived but then she fell unconcious."

"Arguing!? What the hell were you arguing about?!"

Aaron frowned at him as Robert looked at him angrily.

"W-we just-"

Robert scoffed. "-Oh I get it."

He didn't need to hear any more, he already knew what they'd been arguing about.

 

He shook his head before walking past Aaron and towards Chrissie's room.

Aaron put his head down, hiding the tears as Diane came beside him.

"Don't worry pet, he's just distressed, he's not blami-"

"-Yes he is." Aaron sniffed. He could tell Robert was blaming him that his daughter came 4 weeks early and his wife could of died, he only had to look at the anger in his eyes.

Aaron wiped his eyes and walked off and Adam went to follow, but Diane stopped him.

"Let him go, he'll need some air."

 

*

 

Robert wiped his eyes and stretched in the chair. Chrissie was still sleeping and so was his daughter. He chuckled slightly as he poured himself some water. Diane, Adam, Aaron and Victoria all returned home, in the rush Robert had obviously neglected to prepare any bags or anything to bring to the hospital so Diane and Aaron had gone back to get some stuff together. He'd not seen Aaron since he walked away from him earlier. Now he'd calmed down, he knew he shouldn't of been so angry, it wasn't Aaron's fault. He just wanted to see Aaron and kiss him, wrap him in his arms and just relax; the last thing he wanted was to fight, especially knowing both Chrissie and the baby were fine.

 

Chrissie stirred in the bed, turning around and smiling as she saw Robert.

"Hey." he whispered.

"Hey."

 

Robert sat up further in the chair and Chrissie sat up herself, wincing slightly.

"Ow."

Robert huffed a laugh and handed her a glass of water.

"How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"You sur-"

"-I'm fine. Honestly."

 

He relaxed his shoulders and looked over to the incubator.

Chrissie followed his line of sight and smiled.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah" he smiled. "A bit of a shaky patch at first, but she's doing good. Doctors said she'll be okay, just gotta keep an eye on her for the night and see where we go from here in the morning."

Chrissie smiled before turning her head away from him. He heard a whimper come from her and he frowned.

"Chrissie?"

She remained looking away from him, causing Robert to stand and placing a hand on her arm.

"Hey, Chrissie?"

She turned to him revealing her tears.

"I-I was so scared Robert. I-I thought something ba-"

"-Hey!"

Robert embraced Chrissie in a huge, sitting on the edge of the bed as Chrissie cried into his chest.

"Everything's alright yeah? She's fine, you're fine, we're all fine."

He smiled down to her and she looked up to him. She looked at his lips and swallowed as he looked towards the incubator. She saw his eyes glistening towards their daughter and slowly began to lean closer to him-

"Chrissie!"

 

Chrissie looked away from Robert and at the door as she saw her father and son walk in the room.

"Oh Chrissie, I'm so glad you're okay!"

She smiled sadly at him.

"I'm fine dad."

"Are you really? Are you sure?"

"She's fine Lawrence." he smiled.

Lawrence gave him a small smile before looking back at his daughter.

"The baby?!"

"Behind you" she smiled.

Lawrence turned and saw his granddaughter in the incubator.

"She's so small" he laughed. "Is she?"

"Fine. Everyone's good." Chrissie smiled at him, then at Robert.

 

Lachlan and Lawrence were both watching the incubator when Diane and Aaron walked in, a doctor in tow.

"Only us!"

 

Chrissie smiled at Diane but didn't even acknowledge Aaron. Diane kissed her cheek and handed Robert the bags as the doctor quietly checked over the baby.

"I'm glad you're okay pet. Had us all worried for a minute!"

"What even happened?" Lawrence asked.

 

Aaron tensed, sensing Robert's eyes glance to him. He put his head down but Chrissie began to speak.

"I was at the scrapyard and went into labour."

"So you were there?" Lawrence asked, directed to Aaron.

He looked up and nodded.

 

"Good job he was aswell" the doctor smiled. "He did a good job it seems, if the baby wasn't wrapped up when we got to her I wouldn't say we'd be in the position we are now."

Aaron huffed a laugh and looked away. Chrissie smiled bitterly away from him and everyone else smiled.

"Anything wrong?" Lawrence asked the doctor.

"No. This little girl is doing well, a little fighter it seems. She's going to be fine, but like we said to Robert, we just want to keep her in the incubator for a while just for extra assurance."

 

The doctor left and Diane clapped her hands together gently.

"Right, I think here's a bit crowded, I'll give you a moment alone."

"Yeah I'm gonna go get a coffee." Lachlan announced, obviously not at all interested in his baby sister.

Lachlan left and Diane started to walk out. Aaron wiped his forehead before walking out himself.

"Aar-"

Aaron left and Robert looked to the door. He was about to walk out when Chrissie perked up.

"Robert, can you just do me a favour and just look through the bags and check if everything we need is there?"

Robert smiled and looked at the door again, knowing he should go after Aaron. He looked back to Chrissie and sighed lightly.

"Sure."

Chrissie smiled and looked at her father who was looking right back at her.

 

*

 

Diane was walking when she realized Aaron had followed her.

"Pet, why aren't you-"

"-They wanna be alone."

"Yes, and that's your child too."

Aaron scoffed and turned away.

She watched him for a minute before taking a breath.

"Aaron... you are okay aren't you?"

He just turned back to her and glared at her. She sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be alright."

 

 

*

 

Lawrence was watching the incubator, Robert messing with the bags when Chrissie began to stand.

Both Robert and Lawrence rushed to her side, Chrissie laughing and batting them away.

"I'm fine!"

"Where you going?!" Lawrence asked.

"I need the toilet thanks very much! Robert can you-"

A nurse interrupted them when she popped her head in.

"Mr. Sugden, could you just come and sign some forms for me please at the reception?"

Robert looked at Chrissie before smiling at the nurse.

"Be right there."

 

Lawrence walked to his daughter and took her other hand.

"I'll make sure she gets there."

Robert smiled at him and Chrissie rolled her eyes.

"God I'm not an invilid, I can go to the toilet alone!"

They all laughed as they left the room.

 

*

 

Aaron left Diane as she was on the phone to Victoria, filling her in on what the doctors had said. Aaron walked back into the hospital and realized he'd left his phone in the room. He walked over to the room and entered quietly, only to find the place was empty other than the lone incubator.

 

He looked around, almost as if he was intruding before walking gingerly over to the box.

He peered down at the baby girl below him, stirring.

He put his fingers to the glass and smiled gently. He was too busy staring to notice Robert walking back in and stopping as he saw Aaron at the incubator.

He smiled softly, walking over slowly, before wrapping his arms around Aaron and kissing his shoulder.

"I'm sorry"

Aaron startled slightly but just sighed, looking forward again.

"It's fine."

"It's not." Robert snapped calmly. "I shouldn't of been like that, afterall, if you weren't there-"

"-If I wasn't there maybe she wouldn't of gone into labour-"

"-No." he assured. "Then we might not have been standing here at all. You being there could of very well saved both their lives."

Aaron nodded gently, before relaxing back into Robert who tightened his grip on the younger man.

 

*

 

Chrissie walked out of the toilet and found her father sitting in the chair opposite.

"Come sit for a minute."

Chrissie sighed before sitting beside her father.

"Look, if you're gonna-"

"-No no, I'm not here to argue. I'm here..."

He wiped his teary eyes and looked forward.

"I could of lost you today, and that... I'd of never of forgiven myself if the worst had happened and we were arguing."

"Dad it's fine-"

"-It isn't Chrissie. I... what I'm saying is.."

He looked at her and grabbed her hands.

"If... _this_ , what you're doing, is what you want then... I won't say anything. I'll.. support you in your decision."

She smiled and him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Chrissie looked back over to the room where Robert was.

"It's going to be okay."

 

 

*

 

They'd been stood in silence for a few minutes now, suddenly swaying gently. The baby jolted suddenly in her sleep causing them both to let out a faint laugh.

"She's so _small_ " Robert smiled.

"Yeah."

"And look at her tiny fingers."

"And her toes. Already checked, her big toe is longer than her index toe, so she hasn't got the weird Sugden alien feet."

"Hey!" Robert laughed and jabbed Aaron gently in the stomach, causing Aaron to let out a small hushed laugh.

Robert rested his chin on Aaron's shoulder and turned his face into his neck.

"I love you." he kissed.

"I love you too." Aaron smiled.

Robert turned back to facing the baby, his chin still on Aaron's shoulder.

"We need a name for her."

Aaron scoffed. "Surprised you've not decided between ya."

"Chrissie suggested some but they're all horrible. I mean she actually suggested _Veronique_."

Aaron winced comically and laughed.

Robert smiled and rested his face against Aaron's.

"You got any ideas?"

"Hmm?"

"Ideas? For names."

"Oh."

He looked down at her for a few moments.

"I like Madison. Or Maddie."

"Really?"

"Yeah?" he frowned. "Don't you like it?"

"I do actually. It's actually _really_ nice."

Aaron smiled and then rolled his eyes.

"Chrissie won't think so, not if I thought of it."

"Well then" Robert smirked. "I'll suggest it and won't cotton on you said it. See what she says."

Aaron laughed and smiled, turning his head and kissing Robert's cheek.

Robert turned his own head so their lips met, kissing Aaron tenderly just in time for Chrissie, Lawrence and Diane to re-enter.

 

Lawrence cleared his throat awkwardly as Chrissie looked away uncomfortable. Diane was just smiling, happy they'd made up.

 

Robert turned and let go of Aaron, Aaron moving out of the way so Chrissie could approach.

"Just been saying about needing a name."

Chrissie looked up at him and sighed.

"Well I've already told you my ideas."

"I just thought of one earlier." he smirked, giving Aaron a quick glance. "How about Madison? Or Maddie?"

"Madison?"

Chrissie looked at him then nodded.

"I like Madison."

"Madison's a lovely name!" Lawrence commented.

"Yeah it is pet, good choice!"

Aaron looked down and smiled and Robert smiled at him.

"So, Madison then?"

"Yeah." Chrissie smiled. "Madison Sugden."

 

They all nodded and Robert walked over to Aaron, kissing the top of his head and winking.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to clarify something - in the last chapter, Chrissie leant in for the kiss, Robert didn't know it happened. I've ammended the chapter to make it more clear :)
> 
> Sorry for a long wait, a writers block took hold and I couldn't escape!

Robert was sat on the edge of the bed, feeding Maddie a bottle when Chrissie placed her hand on his arm.

"Natural father aren't you?"

Robert smiled at her and turned back to his daughter.

"When you came to me all that time ago... I was petrified. Didn't think I could be a dad to anyone, never mind my own kid. But now... now she's here-"

"-Everyone worries at first though don't they? I mean, I was terrified."

He turned to her and frowned.

"You're a great mum though."

"I think we both know that's not quite true-"

"-Hey! It's not on you. Maybe if Donny stuck around and brought his son up properly, taught him right and wrong."

"Maybe" she shrugged.

She watched him for a few moments, smiling to herself. She opened her mouth to speak but Robert unintentionally cut her off.

 

"Guess we're gonna have to sort out arrangements for when she stops at Daddies and everything!"

Chrissie frowned and looked at him, before changing her expression and sighing.

"Guess so. I'll have to get my dad to sort out the spare room. What with refurbishments going on and everything."

"What refurbishments?" Robert frowned.

"Oh, dads getting the loft converted, gonna be a tough job but he's already started. I guess me and Maddie will have to just endure it."

"No, no.. I can't let you raise our daughter in a building site!"

"Well I don't have much choice Robert... I can't live on my own just yet, I need help. And I've only got dad, Rebecca is travelling all the time."

 

Robert swallowed and bit his lip. The last thing he wanted was his child to be living in the middle of refurbishments, with the dust and noise. And if Chrissie wasn't willing to live on her own, he supposed he only had one option.

"Well.. I mean, you can stay at ours?"

She feigned shock and looked at him.

"Robert, I couldn't..."

"... You can. You are. I'm not asking, I'm telling alright?!"

 

Chrissie closed her mouth and smiled.

"Okay.. if you say so."

Robert smiled and turned back to his daughter, Chrissie's smile widening on her face.

 

 

*

 

With Chrissie and Maddie stayed in hospital for a few more days, just to be on the safe side and Robert stopping with them, the time away gave Aaron time to give the house a good clean, sort everything out and baby proof what he could. Diane had suggested a welcome home party for Maddie, and despite Aaron's hesitance, Diane insisted. That left him, Diane and Vic in full control of setting everything up on the day Maddie would be brought back from hospital.

 

"Right, I've got food coming out our earholes here, so all that needs doin' is those chicken sticks need warming up when everyone get's here."

"I don't think everyone's gonna get in y'know."

"It'll be fine." Diane laughed, patting his shoulder as she wrapped another plate in clingfilm. "Chrissie and Robert aren't exactly bursting with friends and relatives."

"Remind me why we're doing it here and not the pub?"

"Because." Victoria started. "Chrissie said she didn't want everyone and their mother to see her post-pregnancy. And apparently Home Farm's getting some renovations done so we had only here left."

"Right" Aaron sighed.

 

After another hour of messing about, Vic had to return to the pub for the lunch hour rush, while Diane stayed behind to help Aaron finish setting up. With the sofas out of the way and everywhere neat and tidy, he and Diane sat at the dining table, a beer and a glass of wine in hand.

 

"So... how're you feeling?"

Aaron looked at her and smiled.

"Fine."

She looked at him a few moments before opening her mouth to speak.

"You've not been going to the hospital much."

Aaron sighed and took a sip of his beer.

"I'm just scared of being in the way y'know? She obviously doesn't want me around. I'm tired of the constant dirty looks and small digs."

"I thought you'd sorted all this out?"

"Yeah" he scoffed. "You didn't hear what she was saying at the scrapyard the other day."

Diane frowned and sat forward.

"What like?"

Aaron looked at her before dropping his gaze.

"I shouldn't-"

"-Aaron?"

 

He stayed silent for a few moments before wrapping his hands together.

"How I took her husband, how Robert's gonna cheat on me, leave me, how messed up and damaged I am."

"Oh pet. I'm sure she was just speaking out of anger and pain."

"Yeah well, I don't need her tellin' me things I already know."

 

They remained silent for another few moments, the weight of his words hitting them both.

 

"I'm just glad she'll be leaving soon."

Diane looked at him with a quizzical face.

"I mean, she's gotta right? If her and Lawrence have made up, what reason does she have to stay here? The renovations aren't gonna take that long?"

Diane swallowed and smiled faintly.

"I guess you're right pet."

As Aaron looked away Diane frowned, the uneasiness in her own words causing her to shiver.

 

 

Just as he was about to speak again, the doorbell rang and he rose to his feet, answering the door.

He opened the door and let out a small smile.

"Lawrence. Lachlan."

Lawrence gave him a tight smile while Lachlan just barged in, Aaron rolling his eyes, never more thankful Diane was present.

Lawrence walked in and looked around the place, grimacing slightly. Aaron noticed, but thought better of commenting.

"What a wonderful job you've done!"

He just smiled back and nodded, Diane walking through.

"My daughter not with you then?"

"No." he laughed. "She'll be coming shortly. Dress problems or something."

"Oh alright, well, help yourself to food, everyone else should be arriving shortly!"

Lawrence nodded and Lachlan went straight into the kitchen for food. Diane and Aaron both looked each other and sighed.

 

 

*

 

 

Everyone had arrived soon after that. Doug was at the pub so Chas was now free to come over, joined by Paddy, Moira, Cain, Adam and Vic. Bernice finally arrived, and a few others soon filtered in such as Edna, Pearl and Sandy, Ashley, Harriet, Marlon and a few of the other Dingles. What with the disaster the past summer still fresh in many people's minds, celebrating the new life Chrissie and Robert had created wasn't exactly on the top of many people's list. In fact, most of the guests that had come - the Dingles mainly - had come purely for Aaron and to see Maddie. Aaron had a small chuckle to himself at the fact that really, Chrissie and Robert didn't have any friends of their own. Apparently Chrissie's sister was going to come but with her illness decided better of it.

 

An hour or so into the party and Robert and Chrissie arrived home, baby Maddie wide awake. They'd entered like the perfect couple, thanking people for coming and giving them a brief moment to show off their new bundle of joy. Glasses and bottles of beer and wine were handed out (much to the annoyance of Chrissie), and soon enough the party had somewhat become more lively - well, as lively as a living room full of people could be.

 

Adam was nosying about on the cupboards when he found a letter, too good not to resist snooping as he saw the words "sperm bank" labelled at the top.

 

"Oi, you been donating lad?"

Aaron turned from his conversation with Zak and furrowed his brow, walking over.

"You what?"

"This?"

Aaron took the letter and read the first line, before Robert came over and laughed.

"Oh that. Forgot all about it."

Aaron looked up at him confused and Robert just shrugged.

"With Maddie coming I remembered that a few years back I donated some sperm to a sperm bank - Chrissie's idea what with her getting on a bit. What with Maddie coming along I thought there was no need for 'em to keep it anymore."

Aaron rolled his eyes and walked away, Adam sticking around - seemingly interested in how much money he could make for a donation.

 

Chrissie was holding Maddie in her arms with Lawrence beside her when Chas walked up.

"Right, do I get a hold of my step-granddaughter or what?"

Chrissie smiled weakly and hesitantly handed over Maddie, Chas filtering through into the crowd to show her off to the various in-laws.

 

Aaron was fiddling in the kitchen when Chrissie walked in, closing the door behind her.

Aaron turned and frowned, turning back to the buffet before Chrissie went and stood beside the counter.

 

They remained silent for a few moments before Aaron sighed.

"Look, if you're gonna have another go then save it yeah? We're having a nice time-"

"-I'm not here to argue, Aaron."

Aaron frowned and furrowed his brow, turning around.

"Now Maddie is here.. maybe we should concentrate on her, instead of this squabbling. I mean, if I'm gonna be staying here permanently-"

"-Wait, what?! I thought now you and your dad-"

"-Well Robert insisted that I stay? I assumed you were okay with it?"

Aaron swallowed and looked down - no, he'd not even been told.

"Yeah.. I just didn't know it'd be permanent."

"Well.. I'm sure it won't be forever. I mean eventually I'll move out, but I think Robert wants us close, for Maddie's sake."

Aaron nodded slowly and looked away.

Chrissie smiled and held her hand out.

"So... truce?"

Aaron looked at her hand for a few seconds, before the door flung open and Robert appeared.

 

He looked over to Chrissie's hand and frowned.

"Everything okay?"

Aaron nodded and took her hand, shaking it.

"Yeah.. just sorting something out. It's all good now."

 

Robert smiled with relief and nodded back to the room, indicating for them to follow. Aaron wiped a hand over his face and took a large gulp of his beer before walking back into the living room

 

 

He'd looked around a bit before he saw his mother, holding Maddie and cooing at her.

"Awww I want one! Someone, quick!"

The whole room errupted into laughter which seemed to startle Maddie, who began crying.

Chas's eyes widened and she looked around before walking over to Aaron.

"Here, take care of your step-daughter."

 

Chas virtually threw Maddie to him, and it hadn't actually registered until she was in his arms that it was the first time he had held her. Aaron looked at her intently, before breaking out into a smile as he rocked her back and forth, calming her down. Her cries soon subsided and she remained staring curiously at Aaron.

There seemed to be a chorus of "aww"'s which startled Aaron slightly as he looked up to see people staring at him.

"Right little natural aren't you my boy!" Chas cooed, grinning from ear-to-ear.

He smiled shyly at her, before Robert walked up behind him. He kissed his hair and wrapped an arm around him, smiling. 

 

In the corner of the room, Chrissie watched them, before turning away and downing her drink.


	14. Chapter 14

Aaron woke the next morning with a smile on his face. The party had ended somewhat early and everyone left having seen and enjoyed baby Maddie, who had been all tuckered out and fell to sleep in Aaron's arms. To say she was premature, not once was he woken in the night - and he was a light sleeper, which meant either he was immune to Maddie's cries or she'd slept through, and let's face it, they all could of done with a good nights sleep.

 

He threw on some joggers that laid on the floor and a t-shirt, ruffling his hair through his hands before yawning and heading downstairs, pausing a few steps down as he heard voices.

 

"How long are you gonna be?"

"Not long I don't think, a day or two. I really wish I could take her with me, what kind of mother am I-"

"-You'd be a bad mum if you took her when your sisters so bad! Trust me, we'll be fine."

"Only if you're sure..."

"I am, now go, we'll be fine!"

"Okay then... say bye to mummy!"

 

Aaron heard laughing just as the living room door closed, him walking into view down the stairs. Robert turned around and smiled with Maddie in his arms.

"What's goin' on?"

Robert walked over to him and kissed his temple.

"Chrissie's sisters really badly ill apparently. Lawrence and Lachlan went over last night after the party but now Lawrence is ill and Lachlan can't very well take care of the pair of them. Chrissie's had to go over for a day or two to sort it out."

 

Aaron didn't even pretend like he wasn't happy about it, letting a smile curl on his lips.

"So we've got madam while she's away?"

"Yep." Robert smiled, looking down at her. "Looks like we'll get our first taste of our small little family!"

 

Aaron smiled shyly looking away, loving the sound of it. Although being the responsible one for a child when he couldn't take of himself half the time scared him quite a lot, he was just worried he wouldn't be a good parent.

 

He snapped away from his thoughts and started walking to the kitchen.

"Right then, breakfast?"

"Sure" Robert smiled. "Warm a bottle up for missus will ya?"

"Er..."

"Bottles made" Robert laughed. "Just needs putting in boiling water for a few minutes."

Aaron nodded and headed into the kitchen.

 

*

 

Minutes later he arrived back with two plates of toast and Maddie's bottle. He placed the toast down and began fiddling with the bottle, spraying some of the milk onto his wrist.

"I have no idea if it's too hot, or too cold or whatever, I dunno how hot or cold it's suppose-"

"C'mere." Robert said, snatching the bottle gently from him. He sprayed some onto his wrist and nodded.

"Think that's alright."

He placed the bottle to Maddie's mouth and she took it hungrily. Robert smiled down at her and laughed.

"My little girl seems hungry this morning! Must of been that nice long sleep she had!"

"Oh so she did sleep through then."

"Yeah." he smiled. "Right little angel."

 

Aaron sat back in the chair and let his head rest on the cushions. He smiled to himself as he watched Robert, a curved smile on his lips and love in his eyes - Aaron rarely saw this side to Robert with anyone, only ever, well, with him. He burst with pride and love for the man.

Robert looked up and took a double take at Aaron.

"What you smiling at?"

"You." he sighed. "All that worrying for nothin'."

Robert smiled back at him.

"You wanna feed her?"

Aaron sat up and shuffled on the seat.

"N-nah.. you're alright. I don't wanna disturb her."

"She'll be fine, you sure?"

He looked at her and shook his head.

"No.. you're doing a great job."

Robert laughed slightly, finding Aaron's nervousness kind of adorable. He settled into the back of the sofa, watching his daughter feed.

 

*

 

After being fed and a nappy change, Robert scooped her back up in his arms and rested against the bottom of the sofa, Aaron's legs at either side of him.

"She's quiet for a newborn ain't she?"

Aaron frowned down at him.

"How do I know? Only babies I've been around really are Leo and you."

Robert pushed his head back so he could see Aaron and stuck his tongue out."

"Yeah, but I've always heard babies cry bloody murder."

"Why are you complainin' if she's quiet?! Christ man."

He laughed and rocked her slightly.

"You wanna hold her for a bit?"

Aaron's smile faded and he cleared his throat.

"She's fine where she is."

Robert remained silent for a few moments then nudged his leg.

"She won't break y'know, you can hold her."

"I-It's fine.. why you so bothered?"

Robert laughed and shook his head. "I'm not."

 

Aaron sat back in the chair and folded his arms. It's not that he didn't want to, it's just babies were never really his thing. Sure, Leo was great to be around, and he enjoyed spending time with Sarah and Jack now and again, but he never really got the interest in cooing and fussing over babies. Sure, he liked 'em, and people say he's a natural, but he wouldn't say he exactly was getting broody when he saw one. Plus, he always had a niggling doubt in the back of his mind that if he was around a baby long enough, he'd end up messing them up in someway just by being in their prescence, a constant insecurity over his skills to look after anyone other than himself (and then he had insecurities over that too, not that he vocalized them much anymore).

 

Maddie remained awake, smiling faintly as she rocked back and forth. Aaron sat up again and looked down.

"Dunt do much does she?"

"She's a baby Aaron, did you expect cartwheels?"

He laughed again as Aaron clipped his ear.

 

Robert placed his daughter into the moses basket and rocked it slightly. He smiled and cooed down to her, causing Aaron to smile behind him.

They were both startled from the quiet by a phonecall, Robert answering the house phone.

"Hello?.... yeah.... what now?.... can't it wait?.....yeah..o-...-ok.. yeah alright... 5 minutes....yes 5 minutes...a-...a-lright bye."

Robert put the phone down and sighed as Aaron looked at him.

"I'll be right back."

"Woah what?!"

"I just need to pop out for two seconds!"

"A-and you're leaving me!"

"Yes Aaron. Christ, don't worry, she's not gonna explode."

 "B-but-"

Robert walked over to him and kissed his forehead.

"You'll be fine. Be right back."

 

Robert left and Aaron swallowed. He looked at Maddie, who was staring back at him intently. He smiled at her quickly then just glared at her.

"Hi."

 _She's not gonna fucking answer you, you idiot!_ he heard himself think.

 

He shuffled forward on the seat and put his hand into the moses basket, awkwardly stroking her hand.

She opened her fingers and lightly grasped his finger, causing him to flinch slightly. She smiled faintly and Aaron smiled himself. But as quick as a smile reached her face, she began to cry. He panicked momentarily, looking around as if to find some help, but remembering he was alone, he cautiously picked her up. He repeated his actions from the previous day, standing up and rocking her gently from side-to-side, her crying subsiding.

 

He contined rocking her as her eyes closed, but soon enough, Robert re-entered, but slammed the door. Maddie jolted and began crying again.

 

He entered the room and grimaced.

"Shit! Sorry! I totally forgot!"

Aaron rolled his eyes and then his phone began to ring. He looked around before passing her back to Robert, and grabbed his phone.

 

Robert rocked his daughter from side-to-side but her cries continued. He began to sing but he couldn't be heard over her, so he just continued to rock her and shushing her.

Aaron reappeared and winced at the high pitch screams before walking up to Robert.

"C'mere, let me-"

Robert passed her to Aaron, strangely shocked at his confidence. He began shushing Maddie again, swaying her slowly, her cries turning into whimpers before once again closing her eyes.

 

Robert walked over and huffed a laugh.

"Well that's a confidence booster." he joked.

"Just need to rock her a bit more slow that's all."

Robert cocked an eyebrow.

"I leave you alone for two minutes and you become Supernanny!"

Aaron laughed and then nodded towards the moses basket. Robert moved it onto the chair and repositioned her cover, letting Aaron place her down. Maddie stirred slightly before settling, Robert covering her.

They both stood up straight with hands on their hips. Robert looked to Aaron and smiled.

"We're a great team."

Aaron smiled and looked down at her, before Robert pulled his arm gently.

"C'mon, while we've got five minutes of peace."

 

He pulled Aaron down onto the sofa and kissed his hair, settling back into the cushions. Aaron nuzzled his head into Robert's chest and let himself relax, soon enough falling to sleep himself.

 

**

 

He only woke around 20 minutes later, yawning and sitting up. He looked at Robert who had his head back with his mouth slightly ajar fast asleep, causing Aaron to laugh. He then peered over to Maddie's basket, where she too was fast asleep with her mouth ajar.

"Father like daughter." he laughed quietly, standing up and walking into the kitchen to make himself a drink.

 

**

 

Five minutes later and Aaron walked back into the room, finding Maddie back in Robert's arms, wide awake.

"That wasn't a long sleep!" Aaron smiled.

"Yeah, I think last night's long nap meant she's full of energy today!"

"Yeah well, let's hope she still sleeps through tonight an'all!"

"True. I don't think she'd like daddy Aaron if he hadn't got his 8 hours. She won't like him when he's all grumpy!" he cooed, nuzzling his nose gently on his daughters cheek.

Aaron walked over and placed his head in her view, Maddie smiling up at him.

"Or maybe she would." Robert frowned jealously. Aaron stuck his tongue out and Robert jabbed him lightly.

Aaron laughed and suddenly they jumped as Robert's phone rang.

"Here."

Robert passed Maddie to Aaron who took her happily as Robert fished out his phone.

"It's Chrissie."

Aaron's expression fell slightly - having enjoyed the 'Chrissie-free' zone they'd being having. He nodded and Robert walked out onto the patio, shutting the door behind him.

 

 

"Hello?"

_"Robert?"_

"Yeah?"

_"Hi, how's everything going?"_

Robert looked back through the window at Aaron pulling funny faces, Maddie's smile evident even from a few metres away and grinned from ear-to-ear.

"It's.. perfect. We're doing really well!"

_"Oh really? Is Maddie having fun with daddy then?"_

"Yes, she's having fun with her daddies!!"

_"Oh, is Aaron there too?"_

"Well yes Chrissie, he's my partner and her kinda step dad!" he laughed.

_"Yeah sorry, I just didn't think he'd be that into it."_

"Well, he wasn't at first, a bit nervous, but he's loving it. Maddie seems more interested in him than me! Slightly jealous if I'm honest."

 _"Oh, that's nice."_ she laughed nervously.

"Gotta be honest I wasn't sure he'd take to it, but he's a natural. Maddie couldn't ask for a better set of parents!"

 _"That's great!"_ she replied, hiding the bitterness in her voice.

"Well I best get off, if I leave her for too long she'll forget all about me and I'll never be the #1 daddy!"

_"Oh alright, well I'll be back soon enough!"_

"Yeah okay, no need to rush, we've got it covered!"

_"Hmm, alright bye."_

"Yeah bye."

 

He ended the phonecall, looking back as he saw Aaron appear in the doorway, holding Maddie close. He smiled and walked over to them, wrapping his hands around Aaron and clasping them together on his back, kissing Aaron's forehead as they both looked down to their daughter.

 

*

 

Chrissie walked back into the living room and sat down with a sigh.

Lachlan flicked through the channels before noticing his mothers mood and looked at her.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah.. great apparently. _Daddy Aaron_ is perfect in everyway!"

The bitterness oozed from her and Lachlan laughed.

"Didn't think someone like him would be a good dad."

"Yeah, neither did I, but Robert can't seem to praise him enough _, don't need to rush back_ apparently - not needed."

She looked down and wiped her eyes, a tear falling. Lachlan noticed and shuffled forward, turning the TV off.

"What's up?"

"Oh, nothing... don't mind me."

"Mum, you're crying, obviously somet's wrong."

"It's just.." she started, her chin wobbling. "I just wish things were different. I never thought I'd be in my fourties raising a newborn with my husband and his gay lover!"

"Mum.."

"I'm fine" she sniffed. "i just feel so in the way.. I feel like I'm the third wheel with my own child!"

She sobbed into her hands and Lachlan awkwardly hugged her.

"It'll be alright, Aaron'll mess up eventually! He could never replace you!"

"He already has!" she wailed. "With my husband... it's only a matter of time before he takes my daughter too! I wish he wasn't even around... then maybe I could be happy. I wish he never came into our lives! We'd of been a family, we'd of _all_ been a family!"

Chrissie stood to her feet and rushed off with tears streaming from her face, leaving Lachlan in the room. He clenched his jaw and looked to the now vacant door where his mum left.

 

"Don't worry mum... I'll sort it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last few chapters have honestly been somewhat of a chore to write, but I promise it's all going to get very heated very fast! Don't say I didn't warn you!
> 
> Thanks for the wait, I'm not sure when the next one is out as it's very angsty in the show at the minute and that usually falters my own writing. But I'll try to get one out next week at least, if not sooner. I can never really give a set time when my mind doesn't want to stall!


	15. Chapter 15

 "Home sweet home I guess."

Lachlan threw down his bag and walked into the kitchen, his mum not far behind him.

"Well your granddad's gonna be back in a few hours. Me and Robert are going to pick up some furniture, so Aaron's having Maddie. He'll be dropping her off here around 2 alright? Me and Robert should be back at the same time though."

"Yeah alright.

"Did you hear me Lachlan? 2PM. Alright?"

"Yeah!" he emphasised, before Chrissie kissed his forehead.

"See you inabit."

Lachlan nodded and watched as his mother left, a small smile on his lips.

 

*

 

"Surprised Chrissie let you have her."

Aaron frowned as he clipped in Maddie's carseat in the back of his car.

"Yeah weirded me out too. But I guess she thought picking up furniture with Rob was more important."

"Hmm." Chas hummed knowingly.

 

He stood up straight as Robert walked out of the house, Maddie in his arms.

"Are you gonna have a nice day with daddy Aaron and Grandma Chas?"

Maddie's lips curled into a smile and Robert kissed her forehead, putting her in the carseat and fastening her in.

"You gonna be alright?"

Aaron rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"Course I am."

Robert smiled and kissed him. He couldn't be more happy that over the last few days Aaron had become more attatched to Maddie, and he definitely had a way with her. He was just relieved that it seemed like all the worries about them as a couple when Maddie was born were gone and they'd all actually found common ground with Chrissie. For once, maybe things would go their way.

 

"Well, have a nice day! Me and Chrissie will drop the furniture off here then come pick Maddie up from Home Farm yeah?"

Aaron nodded and walked to the drivers seat and climbed in. Robert knocked gently on the back window to Maddie and waved.

 

Chas clicked her tongue and Aaron laughed, them driving off as Robert continued waving.

 

*

 

They'd not really planned much; Chas wanted to go into Hotten for a few bits and as Aaron was gonna be having Maddie anyway they decided to make a day of it. They'd already been through the shops (Chas buying several things for Maddie that she just _couldn't put down_ apparently.), and now they were walking along, Chas with a plate of chips and Aaron rolling Maddie's pram.

 

Chas fed Aaron a chip and smiled as Aaron smiled down at Maddie.

"This is weird this."

Aaron looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I never thought I'd see you with a kid."

Aaron smiled again and shrugged his shoulders.

"Neither did I to be honest. Never thought it'd happen."

"But then again, I don't think either of us thought you'd be settled down with Robert flamin' Sugden."

They both laughed and Chas stroked Maddie's cheek.

"You are a natural with her y'know? I'm actually surprised. No idea where you get those parenting skills from like."

 

They shared a knowing look before they found a bench. They both sat down with Maddie's pram faced sideways in front of them.

 

"I dunno... I mean I've only had her a few days, it's not like we've had to go through a lot other than diaper changes, feeding and a bit of an upset stomach. Gotta be honest I was a little nervous at first, but it's alright."

"Yeah well, everyone is saying how good you are with her. You're really doing us proud y'know son?"

Aaron blushed and Chas hugged him with one arm.

"Daddy Aaron... still can't get used to it."

Aaron grinned as he stroked Maddie's cheek.

"Me either."

 

*

 

After walking around a bit more and a feed for Maddie, it was getting close to 2PM so Chas and Aaron reluctantly returned to the car. They drove up back to Home Farm and knocked on the door. 

Lachlan opened it for them but just walked back into the living room, Chas sneering at him behind his back.

 

"Your mum and Rob not back yet then?"

"Nah. They're on their way though." he shouted as Aaron entered the living room.

He nodded and placed Maddie's carseat on the table and turned to his mum.

"Mum can you help us with the bags then?"

She nodded and both she and Aaron left the room, leaving Lachlan.

 

They got to the car and grabbed a few bags went Chas leant towards Aaron.

"Still creeps me out that kid."

Aaron laughed but his laughter was cut off as they heard a screeching scream.

 

Both Chas and Aaron looked at one another and rushed inside, dropping their bags.

 

"Oh my god!"

Aaron stood shocked as he saw Maddie's carseat on the floor sideways. He quickly rushed over and picked it up, a crying Maddie beside herself.

"What happened?!" Chas cried, coming over to Maddie's carseat and kneeling beside Aaron.

"What? I don't know, I didn't touch her!" Lachlan shouted.

 

Chas sneered at him but Aaron was too busy looking over Maddie.

"S-she looks alright.. I-I think she's fine."

"It's probably just the shock" Chas assured, rubbing his arm. "But how the hell did it happen?"

"I-I dunno, I mean, I put her on the table, h-how could she of fallen?!"

Maddie continued crying, and Aaron was just about to unstrap her and get her out when the front door slammed shut.

 

Chrissie rushed into the room and looked down at her daughter who was crying.

"Oh, what's wrong!"

She knelt beside Maddie's carseat and unstrapped her herself, picking her up.

 

"T-there was a small accident." Chas commented.

Robert returned to the room with a confused look.

"Accident?! What?!" Chrissie shouted.

"T-the car seat, i-it fell from the table."

Chrissie's eyes widened and she looked over to them all.

"What?! Wasn't it safe?!"

Aaron stepped forward with a worried look.

"I-It was! I was s-sure it was! I put her on myself, t-there was no way-"

"-Well you can't have done it safely enough then should you!" she shouted, her anger evident.

"Oi! Are you sayin' my son wasn't careful-"

"-Well obviously not!" she screamed. "Oh baby.. oh look, she has a large red bump!"

 

They all looked shocked and Robert approached his daughter examining the bump.

"-She's just in shock, she'll be fine. Kids bump their heads all the time" Chas interjected, trying to calm the situation.

"How would you know?! You abandoned your kid!"

Chas was taken aback and Aaron scowled.

"I mean, look at him, he's obviously not fit to be any sort of parent!"

Aaron's eyes widened and a tear fell.

"C-chrissie, I w-would never!"

"-Oi you stupid cow my son is great with her! Don't you dare-"

"-Well how did it happen then hmm?! It just _magically_ fell on the floor?!"

Chas looked around then scowled at Lachlan, who was stood against the wall with folded arms.

" _He_ was the only one in the room when it happened!"

Lachlan stood forward and frowned.

"I didn't even go near her!"

"Liar!" Chas sneered. "There's no way-"

"-Are you insinuating that my son is to blame?! That he'd hurt his own sister?!"

"Well he is all kinds of messed up, who knows what goes on in his sick and twisted mind!"

"Oh, are we going to talk about twisted sons are we?!"

 

"J-just stop it, the pair of you!" Robert shouted somewhat quietly. He took Maddie in his arms and shushed her until she went quiet.

 

"She's fine now."

"She might have an injury we can't see Robert! We have to take her to the hospital!"

Robert nodded. "Yeah, just to be safe."

"Rob... you believe me right?"

 

Robert stared at Aaron for a few moments, before looking to his daughter.

"W-we best go, sooner we go sooner we're back."

Robert left with Chrissie in toe, the quiet sound of the front door creating silence in the house.

 

Chas looked at Aaron.

"Aaron?"

Aaron took a step back as he wiped his face, unable to speak.

Chas looked at him and began to approach, but he shrugged her off.

"I-I'm fine." he sniffed.

Chas shook her head and guided him to the car. He sat in the passenger side while Chas went to the driving seat. She began driving, when Aaron gasped, letting the tears fall freely.

 

Lachlan watched as the car drove away, shoving his hands in his pockets.


	16. Chapter 16

Aaron woke with a start, a thin layer of sweat coating his forehead. He shivered slightly, the blanket that either his mum or Diane must of placed on him now on the floor. All he remembered after getting in the car was being sat down on the sofa by his mum, who went onto fuss around him, him remaining still, tears in his eyes and occassionally escaping down his cheeks. Then he remembers drifting slowly, and then darkness.

 

Everything after that was vivid; the dreams of Maddie's carseat falling and continuing to fall, through a crack in the floor, hopelessly into darkness. Robert's cries as he watched his daughter slip through his fingertips, Chrissie clinging to him for dear life. Their grief sketched faces, filled with anger, pain and sadness; eyes directly on him. Robert's poisonous tongue telling him how incompetent, how untrustworthy, how unfit he was to even be nearly considered a parent - how he couldn't look after himself, never mind someone else. Chrissie's screams filling his ears, so loud he can still feel the ringing; telling him how he failed, he'd always fail, he was damaged, broken. Telling him everything he already knew of himself, felt within himself.

 

And through that, the tears hadn't stopped. The sticky salty tears stained his cheeks, his stubble damp. It was like a tap he couldn't switch off - he didn't want to. Because if he didn't cry, he'd probably do something else - punch a wall, shout, scream. Anything to take away the hollow feeling he felt inside himself.

 

The creak of the door broke his stupor; his head turning only slightly to find the sympathetic eyes of his mother drawing closer to him.

 

"Oh love."

 

She sat beside him and wrapped her arms around him, his head falling to her chest, a small whimper leaving his lips before a gasp lead to fresh tears. She just stroked his head, slowly, calmly, hushing him as if he was the child.

 

He didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve the comfort.

 

He pushed away and stood up, beginning to pace the room.

 

"Love, sit down."

"No."

"Aaron."

"NO!" he shouted, shocking even himself. He stared at her for a few moments before returning to pacing.

 

"It's not your-"

"-What mum? My fault? My fault she fell? I-I was the one who brought her in the house, I put h-her on the table. Me. Just me. I-It had to of been my fault-"

"-Aaron you are a lot of things but you aren't an idiot! I saw you put her down, she was safe! There was no danger! And she's fine!"

 

He sighed shakily before collapsing back onto the sofa, his head in his hands.

"I just don't understand it!"

 

Chas looked at him and pursed her lips. She hadn't either - but she had an inkling. Lachlan was the _only_ one in the room at the time, no one else, other than Maddie. And she very well couldn't of pushed her own carseat off the table when she can't even hold her own head up yet. It had to be him; but why? Why would he? What would he gain? Aaron was right, it didn't make sense, all she knew is that her son would of not put her in harms way - he wouldn't of put his _daughter_ in harms way, he'd of made sure she was safe.

 

She stroked his back momentarily before gritting her teeth together.

"The nerve of her though, sayin' that stuff. Stupid cow-"

"-Mum-"

"-No Aaron! She had no right! Whatever happened, _whatever_ happened, even in the _minute_ chance that you had unintentionally left the carseat unstable, it was an accident, an accident!"

 

Aaron swallowed and threw his head back.

Chas watched him for a few seconds biting her tongue... but she had to say it, it was right at the forefront of her mind, on the end of her tongue.

"And I can't believe he stood there and said nothing-"

He slammed his hands on the coffee table.

"STOP IT."

 

Aaron jumped up and rubbed his face harshly.

"Just... stop it."

 

She watched him for a few moments, Aaron then looking back at her before sighing.

"He didn't believe me."

 

Chas tilted her head, her sons voice was but a whisper; a broken whisper.

 

"H-he didn't believe me... he didn't trust that I kept her s-safe. H-he looked at me, and I saw it. That uneasiness.. the distrust in his eyes. H-he didn't believe me mum."

She stood up and wrapped her arms around him, swaying them slightly as he rested his head on her shoulder, Chas feeling the hot tears on the material of her jumper.

 

"What do I do now?" he whimpered.

"I don't know love... I don't know."

 

*

 

Robert opened his eyes and climbed from the bed, not giving himself time to feel the cold left-side of the duvet or pillows or the hollowness in his chest. He'd not slept that great, tossing and turning all night. He pulled on some clothes, not caring what they were, not even being able to process anything really with his tired state before walking back to his side of the bed and wrapping his arms around his sleeping daughter, pulling her to his chest as he stood straight. Chrissie had agreed to move Maddie's moses basket into his room that night, him wanting to keep her close. He was never good at being alone - which only hurt more after months of feeling anything but. He slowly descended the stairs, entering the kitchen and boiling the kettle, pulling out one of Maddie's bottles from the fridge and placing it in a glass jug, then filling the jug with the boiling water. He walked back into the room, holding the jug as far away from his sleeping daughter as possible and placed it on the coffee table in the room, sitting on the sofa.

He looked around and frowned - he wasn't used to not waking up to Aaron. Or at least having a small glance when Aaron kissed his head first thing in a morning if he had to leave earlier than usual when Robert was still half asleep, or climbing down the stairs to find Aaron laid on the sofa, his pupils dialated and his hair untamed - when Robert loved it best. A meeting of eyes and curved lips, which would meet for a kiss to start the day. Or finding Aaron in the kitchen next to the oven, the smell of bacon filling the air, Aaron's body twisting so he could look at Robert and smile, a smile which would only cause Robert to press his body up against the younger mans and kiss him, smell him, feel him. Even in the last few weeks, or months really, when his ex-wifes presence obviously caused a change in their dynamic, they still had those moments first thing in a morning. At the worst case, there'd be a note, or a text, just Aaron letting him know to start his day happily, knowing there was someone out there thinking of him in those moments, wanting to know he'd woken up and was feeling the love.

 

There was no first-thing kiss, there was no Aaron on the sofa, or by the oven, laying in their bed... no note, no text.

Nothing.

 

Robert swallowed and then looked down to his daughter who stirred in his arms. Even in this mood he couldn't help but smile at her. The red bump on her head had died down considerably - so much that if you hadn't known about the event, you'd not even notice. The doctors had said pretty much the same - just a bump, nothing serious. It should of been a comfort, a relief - it only made him feel worse.

 

Worse that he'd not said a thing. Worse that he had to stand there and see Aaron's heart break and tears spill as Robert's silence told a thousand words. In a fucked up way, at least if it was serious, there'd of been a reason to be worried, but there hadn't been.

 

In that moment, stood there with his crying daughter the night before - he didn't know anything. It wasn't a case of did he believe Aaron or did he not believe him, it was making sure his daughter was okay. He was in a trance. But then he knew.. he knew a small part of him believed that it was just an accident - and that was fine, if Aaron had caused it, then that's _fine_.

No harm done.

 

But there had been. Not to their daughter, but to his and Aaron's relationship. He knew, in the dark hours of the night when he couldn't sleep that things would change. He had no clue how. But the fact Aaron hadn't returned home, wasn't waiting for them when they returned from the hospital told Robert all he needed to know. He knew that Aaron not being there had nothing to do with not wanting to know of Maddie's condition, he would of, he'd of been desperate to know - but he'd of done it through a proxy - probably why Chas had text him insistently while he was at the hospital to let them know if Maddie was okay. He'd text that she was fine, everything was good, and all he got back was that they were glad. It'd of been his fear that Robert would hate him, be angry, upset, not want him, in his house or in his life.

There relationship had changed because of one freak accident that had caused nothing but slight redness.

 

He fed his daughter, watching her as her eyes flickered shut every now and again, her hunger being satisfied. When the bottle was almost done, he heard shuffling and before he knew it, Chrissie was facing him.

"How's she doing?"

 

He looked up at her and smiled faintly.

"Great. Slept through again." he yawned. "Wish I could say the same for myself."

"Didn't sleep well then?" she frowned.

Robert shook his head, another yawn escaping his lips.

"I'm knackered."

Chrissie smiled back and held out her hands. Robert stood up and passed her Maddie, and then the bottle. Chrissie paced slightly while feeding their daughter.

 

Robert grabbed his phone and began dialling before he felt a hand on his arm.

"Best to leave it surely?"

Robert frowned.

"I need to speak to him, I need to apologise-"

"-Apologise?" she frowned herself. "Look.. I'm sorry I kicked off at him, I am. But the fact still remains - our daughter was hurt. That was his doing."

"But I know he'd of kept her safe-"

"-And I'm sure he didn't do it intentionally, but I don't see why you should apologise to him for anything."

 

And that was the difference between Chrissie and Aaron, Robert realized. While Chrissie would tell him not to worry, it wasn't his fault, he's not the one who should make it right, if the shoe was on the other foot and it was Chrissie in Aaron's position and vis-versa, he'd of insisted on the fact, to apologise and make things better.

 

"I'm just gonna-"

"-He won't thankyou for it. I mean, you know him better than me, but isn't it best to let the dust settle? Let us all calm down and give him some space?"

 

Robert wasn't sure... he hated not being on good terms with Aaron and wanted things to be resolved as soon as they could. But then again, if he was upset, he was upset - Aaron liked his space.

 

Maddie began crying and Chrissie looked down at her.

"I think she wants daddy!"

Robert put his phone down and took Maddie from her, sitting back down in the sofa and rocking her gently.

"How about I make us some dinner tonight? Let Aaron calm down, and phone in him in the morning?"

Robert looked up, unsure.

"It'll be fine Robert, trust me."

He looked down at Maddie then at Chrissie and nodded. She sat on the edge of the sofa, discreetly picking up Robert's phone. She smiled at him and headed into the kitchen, switching his phone off, and pocketing it.

 

 

**

 

 

With the lunchtime rush over, both Diane and Chas were taking a break in the back while Doug was manning the bar. They were just tucking into a pack of biscuits when Vic and Adam came through.

 

"Ooh I'll have one ta!"

Adam went to steal a biscuit but both Chas and Diane slapped his hand away, him retracting it.

Vic laughed at him and they sat on the sofa.

"Where's the Incredible Sulk today? I popped to theirs but Chrissie said he stopped here."

 

Chas and Diane looked at each other and Chas cleared her throat.

"Yeah, uh, he did."

Vic and Adam looked at her, as if asking her to carry on.

"There was.. a slight accident yesterday with Maddie."

"What? Is she okay?!" Vic asked.

"Oh she's fine, it was only a bump on the head."

"How'd it happen?" Adam quizzed.

Chas shuffled in her seat slightly.

"Well that's the thing."

"What?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

She sighed and sat forward in her chair.

"Me and Aaron had taken her out for the day, we actually had a great time, Aaron's a perfect daddy to her, but then when we were dropping her off at Home Farm, Aaron had put her carseat on the coffee table while we went and got the bags out the car. Only when we came back, Maddie's carseat was on the floor sideways with Maddie screaming bloody murder."

Vic and Adam looked shocked.

"But the thing was, both Aaron and I were sure she was okay, that she was safe. I mean, how'd you miss a coffee table? You wouldn't."

"So.. what are you sayin?" Adam mused.

"Well, Lachlan was there too. And I don't know why but... he was in the room, and suddenly, her carseats on the floor toppled over, and he's just stood there? I mean.. like I said, it wouldn't make sense how you could miss a table right? Aaron would of noticed if the carseat was unbalanced, and it'd of fallen almost instantly? Yet it hadn't, it'd fallen while we were out of the room."

"You think Lachlan did it?" Diane asked, slightly in disbelief.

Chas looked at her and sighed again.

"I don't know.. I mean why would he? But nothing else makes sense.."

"It doesn't sound like Aaron to not make sure she's safe, I mean when he brought her to the scrapyard a few days ago he wasn't against making the lass wear a hardhat in case she got hurt!" Adam laughed sadly.

 

Victoria frowned. "What happened after?"

"Well, whaddya think? Right on cue, Chrissie and Robert turn up. Chrissie's calling Aaron all sorts, saying he's not fit to look after a child."

"And Robert?" she asked.

"Robert just stood there. Aaron asked him if he believed him.. and he just stood there then walked out."

 

They all let out a sigh.

"So-"

"-So Chrissie and Robert went to the hospital. Aaron blames himself of course, but then Robert not saying anything just made things worse. I mean, if he didn't answer, then he didn't believe him did he? Didn't trust him. Just what Aaron needed to know."

 

Vic rubbed her head.

"I'm sure he did believe him, I mean, he knows Aaron would never do anything to put her in harms way!"

Chas shook her head.

"Yeah well, it didn't seem like that last night. And that's not how Aaron feels either."

 

 

*

 

Robert put Maddie down in her moses basket as Chrissie placed down their food. Robert rocked the basket back and forth until he was sure his daughter was in a deep sleep, before walking over to the table.

Chrissie passed him a glass of wine with a smile as he yawned into his hand.

"Well, a combination of wine and my current energy levels, I'll be sock on in a few hours." he laughed.

Chrissie smiled and motioned to his plate.

"Go on, dig in!"

Robert smiled and picked up his fork, moving about the food on his plate.

"You never cooked anything like this when we were together?"

"Maybe if I did we'd of had a better chance eh?" Chrissie laughed lightly.

Robert laughed awkwadly before tucking into the food.

 

They ate in comfortable silence, no interaction. Chrissie kept looking up to speak but shut her mouth or placed another mouthful in. She looked over to the cabinet near the stairs, and when she and Robert had both finished their dinners, she walked over, picking up a pile of documents.

 

She gingerly approached the table again, and put them down in front of Robert.

 

He looked up at her then picked the document up, frowning.

"What's this?"

 

"It's um.. it's the divorce papers. They came through this morning."

 

He looked up at her again, slightly in shock. He cleared his throat.

"Oh."

She gave him a tight smile.

 

"What with everything going on I didn't wanna push them on you-"

"-No, no, it's fine."

 

He grimaced and looked at her before looking back down at the papers, he walked over to the couch, her following and sitting beside him.

 

He wrapped his hands together and looked at her.

"Y'know... I am sorry."

"-Robert-"

"-No... I just wanna say it. I-I really never meant any of it to happen, for us to.. to split. Because I did love you, I _do_ love you. I-I never wanted to hurt you."

She looked at him, her eyes teary.

 

They sat in silence before Chrissie sat slightly closer.

"Would you take it all back?"

Robert frowned and looked at her, almost in shock.

"I'm not asking for you back" she laughed. "I'm just asking, if you could, would you? Would you turn back the clock, and never have done it? Slept with Aaron? Ruined our marriage?"

Chrissie swallowed and watched his face intently.

 

"No." he said, matter of factly.

"I love him, I really do. He's... he's my soulmate y'know? I know that's not the nicest thing to hear for you probably.. but it's true. I'm in love with him. I... I wouldn't go back and stop myself from falling for him. He's it for me. A-and it wouldn't of been fair, on any of us. On me, him or you. To.. to deprive ourselves of that. Of me and him, falling in love and you - you'll find someone who's worth ten of me, who loves you entirely, just like I love Aaron."

She watched him, nodding her head slowly and swallowed with a tight smile.

He yawned again and laughed.

"What did I say? Wine and sleep deprivation, not a great mix!"

 He leant back into the sofa, his drowsiness getting the better of him. He closed his eyes and wiped his face, the wine taking it's toll on him too.

 

With Robert's eyes closed, Chrissie frowned, wiping away her tears.

 

 

**

 

Victoria poked her head through the door, having finished her shift. She was glad to see Aaron on the sofa, flicking through a magazine.

"Hi."

Aaron looked up at her and then back down.

"Hi."

 

Vic walked over and sat beside him. She looked at him for a few moments before flicking her head back.

"C'mere."

Vic wrapped her arms loosely around Aaron's neck, hugging him. Aaron tentatively added his own arms before letting them fall down again.

 

"We all know you'd of never done anything to hurt her, you know that?"

Aaron nodded weakly.

"Oi! I mean it. None of us, Robert too."

Aaron tensed and scoffed.

"He hates me."

 

Victoria looked at him in disbelief and clicked her tongue.

"You crazy? He could never hate ya!"

"Well he's not answering my texts or calls. Think I've got the message."

"Don't be daft Aaron! His phone's just probably out of charge or something, you know what he's like."

 

Aaron sat back in the chair and sighed. Vic put her hand on his knee and shook him.

"Go round, talk to him. Don't leave things like they are. He'll not be mad, I promise. He probably just wants to give you space."

Aaron looked at her for a few moments before nodding, and jumping up.

"T-thanks."

She smiled up at him and grabbed his hand.

"Everything's gonna be okay. Trust me."

 

*

 

Robert wasn't quite asleep but he wasn't entirely awake either. Chrissie had flicked on the TV and he would watch, but his head would fall into the pillows sideways close to her and he'd drift off, only to jolt slightly and begin watching the TV again. Chrissie silently laughed at him, watching him as he did it.

 

It was dark now, so she walked over towards the window, shutting the curtains.

Just as she was about to pull them shut completely, she spotted Aaron at the opposite end of the road, walking from the pub towards the house, his hands in his pockets.

 

She closed them quickly and looked around, before sitting back on the sofa.

She looked at the door and then to Robert, biting her lip, contemplating.

 

She took a deep breath, looking into the air, before leaning over and pressing her lips against Robert's gently.

Robert smiled against her lips.

"Arrnn.."

 

Chrissie shut her eyes, and as she heard the front door open, she quickly pressed her lips against Robert's again, his head falling sideways onto her.

Robert's eyes shot open and he shook his head, jolting upright. He wiped his lips and looked at Chrissie.

He saw her not staring at him, but in the direction of the door.

He followed her line of sight and looked behind himself.

 

 

His eyes widened, his mouth fell open and his skin ran cold.

 

 

"A-aron.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff-hanger! The next chapter will be short as I've split off a bit I was going to have at the end of this chapter, so this chapter isn't quite angsty. I'm hoping to have it up soon, so bare with me!


	17. Chapter 17

Aaron looked at him, his eyes filled with tears instantly, his mouth slightly ajar.

 

"Aaron, s-she kissed me, s-he-"

He turned quickly, bolting out the door.

Robert looked at Chrissie in horror.

"No no no no no no-"

He jumped to his feet and ran outside, all the while shouting Aaron who had stormed away, striding towards the pub.

"Aaron! Aaron p-please wait! AARON!"

Robert grabbed out for Aaron's arm but he was violently shrugged away, Aaron continuing to walk.

Robert felt the tears fly from his face as he followed him, his breath erratic and body shaking.

"Aaron please wait!"

Aaron turned and landed a punch on Robert's jaw, Robert recoiling backwards and falling down.

 

Aaron leant over him, his face drowning in tears.

"D-don't you come near me again!"

 

Robert wiped his face and jumped to his feet once more.

"Aaron she kissed me! I-I didn't even know it was happening! I swear t-to you! AARON!"

Aaron froze and turned around, looking back at him.

Robert whimpered as he watched him.

"Please Aaron, it was a mistake... I _swear_.. s-she kissed me! It meant _NOTHING!_ "

 

Aaron wiped his face roughly before walking back towards Robert.

"I don't believe you!" he whispered angrily.

Robert's whole body trembled as he stared at Aaron, who looked back at him in disgust.

"I-I don't believe a word you say!"

Robert tried to reach out again, but Aaron stepped back.

"Aaron.. d-don't do this.. p-please, I-I'm telling you the truth, _please!_ "

Aaron gasped as more tears fell, before he reached into his pocket. He pulled out his keys and unhooked the set for their home, and passing them to Robert.

"I-I can't trust you... a-and without it.. we're done."

Robert's face drained of colour as he stared at Aaron.

"I-I'll come and get my stuff tomorrow."

 

Robert was frozen in shock as Aaron walked away. When Aaron was out of sight, Robert collapsed in the middle of the road, head leaning against the tarmac as he sobbed uncontrollably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a lot shorter than I had anticipated tbh... sorry about that! But more is coming, just gotta be patient :) Sorry for the angst at this time! :P


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice long angsty chapter for you all :P

"Alright, alright, calm the hell down will ya!"

Chas did up her nightgown, wiping her eyes. She opened the back door and she immediately frowned, and went to shut the door.

Robert pushed the door hard with his hand, stopping it from closing.

"-Please Chas! I need to see him!"

Chas pulled the door back open but stood firmly in the way. She looked at him properly for the first time, and if she hadn't discovered he'd kissed his ex-wife, she'd of felt sorry for him.

 

He was still in the day before's clothes, his hair was a complete mess and his eyes were bloodshot. It seemed obvious he'd not slept and had been crying most of the night, and Chas smelt a faint linger of alcohol from him.

 

"You're not going anywhere near my son anymore, you got that?!"

"Chas please!" he started, tears forming. "I love him, I love him more than anything and I just need to explain!"

"Explain what?!" she shouted, stepping out of the door and shutting it quietly. "That you were kissing your ex wife in the house you shared with my son?! My son, that after _everything_ , forgave you, and gave you another chance?! For you to throw it back in his face and make him look like a mug?! Break his heart?!"

"That's not how it was Chas!" he cried. "I-I can't even remember how it happened, I-I swear I wouldn't do that to him!"

"Well it looked like you did!"

 

Robert looked at her before wiping his hand across his face and through his hair. She folded her arms and leant back against the door.

 

"I thought you'd changed. I thought... I thought you'd become a better person, for our Aaron. I told him, I _told_ him, that I was scared this'd happen! That you and _her_ would bond! And that he'd be heartbroken again!"

"Chas, I would _never_ intentionally hurt him! M-me and Chrissie might of put the past behind us, for Maddie, but I am _not_ wanting to get back with her! I love Aaron! H-him and Maddie are my _world!_ "

"You've ruined it. And you're not seeing him, so I suggest you turn back now and go back to your new family. He's done with ya!"

 

Chas shook her head and turned, shutting the door.

Robert banged on it again and again, shouting Aaron's name, until he fell to the floor in tears.

 

**

 

Chas walked to the back door again and looked out, before shutting it and walking back into the living room.

"Is he gone?"

Chas nodded, putting her hand on her son's shoulder.

"He won't be back either."

 

Aaron looked down into his mug and sniffed, wiping away his tears.

 

Diane walked into the room and hesitated slightly, before nodding her head and walking in front of Aaron.

"Can we talk?"

Aaron looked up at her and nodded, turning to his mum.

"Can you give us two minutes?"

She nodded and patted his shoulder, before leaving for upstairs. Diane waited until the door closed before she sat beside Aaron.

She looked at him and sighed.

"C'mon, tell me what he's done now."

Aaron remained silent for some time, only when Diane put her hand on his arm did he turn to her.

"He, umm.. I found him and Chrissie.. kissing."

 

Diane sat back and sighed, placing her hand on her head, shaking it.

"Oh for goodness sake, when will that boy learn!"

Aaron wiped his eyes again and turned back to stare into his mug.

Diane leant forward and put an arm around him.

"What happened after?"

"I walked out.. told him it was over. Gave my keys back."

Diane sighed worryingly.

"And is it? Over?"

Aaron remained silent again, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It has to be... I-I.. mean... we all knew it'd happen right? E-everyone said it.. I- just.. I-I can't-"

He gasped as another wave of tears hit, Diane pulling him in close.

 

**

 

_Chrissie: Are you okay? Do you want me to come back home?_

 

Robert threw his phone across the floor, not wanting to deal with her right now. He let out a shaky sigh as he pulled his knees closer to his chest again. He let his head fall against the wall, looking out at the messy room. After Aaron handed his keys back the night before, Robert returned home and told Chrissie to go to her dads and take Maddie with her. Once she'd left, Robert went onto trash the living room, before collapsing against the wall and remaining there all night. It was only as the sun began to rise he finally moved, unable to stop himself from going to see Aaron any longer. After Chas had turned him away, he returned home and fell into the same spot he'd been in all night.

 

He startled slightly as a knock came at the door. While initially he was going to ignore it, the thought that maybe Aaron had come to talk got him off his feet, rushing to the door and unlocking it quickly. However, he sighed in disappointment when it was Diane.

 

He stepped backwards and walked back into the living room, Diane following him. She gasped slightly at the sight of the room, completely wrecked.

"I'd sit down, but it seems you got a bit angry with the sofa."

Robert looked at the overturned sofa and shrugged.

 

Diane watched him as he walked back over to the space he'd been situated in, sliding down the wall and pulling his legs to his chest. Diane couldn't help but tear up, despite her anger, due to the sheer behavior he was showing. This wasn't like Robert at all, not in the slightest. This was nothing but a broken man who looked like his world had been destroyed.

 

She shook her head and walked over to Robert, crouching down on the bottom step of the stairs.

 

"Oh pet."

Robert looked at her and began to cry, Diane pulling him in to her, much like she had with Aaron.

"I didn't mean it Diane, I didn't. I s-swear, I wouldn't hurt him, I wouldn't!"

Diane stroked his hair then put her hands on either side of his face, making him look at her.

"Then what the flaming hell were you playin' at!"

"I don't know" he cried. "I-I remember us talking about the divorce, and we'd had wine, and I was so tired.. but then the next thing I know.. I'm kissing Chrissie and Aaron's stood there. I-I swear, I don't even know how it happened!"

 

She let go of his head and looked into the air.

"Are you lying to me Robert? Are you and Chrissie giving it another go?!"

"NO!" he shouted. "I mean it, I don't want her! I want him, I want him... I want Aaron!"

He began to sob again, pushing his head into his knees.

"I-I can't loose him.. I l-love him so much Diane, I-I can't- I don't want to do this without him!"

She pulled him back into her, his cries continuing.

"I know pet, I know."

 

**

 

Chrissie walked into the living room, a small smile on her face with Maddie in her arms, who was crying. She sat on the sofa and Lawrence put his paper down.

"Nice sleep?"

"Not really, this one hasn't seemed to settle since yesterday. We'd of much rather been at home with daddy wouldn't we?!" she cooed to Maddie.

Lawrence pierced his lips and sat forward.

"You still haven't told me why you stopped here last night."

 

She looked at her father and then Lachlan walked in.

"Sit down Lucky, I've got something to tell you."

 

He looked at her curiously before sitting on the arm of the sofa, looking at his mother.

 

"It's possible, that maybe me and Robert might be giving it another go."

Lawrence looked at her shocked and Lachlan smiled.

"Really?"

"Yep." she nodded. "I mean, we've not spoken about it yet.. but recent developments might be a good indication."

"Recent developments?" Lawrence frowned.

 

"Yes." she smiled cautiously. She looked at them both and sighed. "Oh you're probably going to hear about it anyway... me and Robert.. we.. kissed, last night."

 

Lawrence's eyes widened and Lachlan laughed.

"Seriously?!"

"Yes... only thing, Aaron saw us. Walked out, left Robert."

 

Lawrence rubbed his forehead and shook his head.

"So Aaron and Robert?"

"Are over." she nodded.

 

Lawrence watched her for a few moments before getting up.

"I hope you're happy with yourself."

 

She rolled her eyes as he left the room. She bounced Maddie on her knee as Lachlan sat beside her.

 

"So, I guess there was trouble in paradise for them then?"

"Yes, it seems so." she smiled. "I think Maddie's accident made the crack, us kissing just smashed them apart."

 

Lachlan smiled smugly and stood up, folding his arms.

"Guess you should thank me then!"

 

Chrissie's smile fell and she looked up at her son.

"What? Why? What did..."

She looked down to Maddie and then back up at Lachlan.

"Start talking."

 

**

 

Victoria entered the pub, Maddie in her arms. Diane smiled at her and took hold of Maddie's hand before nodding Vic to come through.

"So Chrissie let you have her then?"

"Yeah" Vic nodded. "Practically forced her on me to be honest, seemed like her and Lachlan were arguing. Maddie's been upset all day apparently, she can't get settled."

Diane rolled her eyes. "Probably best we had her then!" looking at Maddie.

 

Victoria frowned and looked at Diane.

"Is it really wise for us to be using her like this?!"

"We're not using her." Diane laughed. "We're simply creating an opportunity."

"I know." she sighed. "I still don't see why, I can't believe Rob did that to Aaron after everything. I'll never forgive him-"

"-Oh c'mon Victoria, we know your brother loves Aaron to bits. You haven't just seen him, the house is a wreck and he's a mess. I've never seen him like that.. and he assures me it didn't mean anything!"

"Oh yeah, because he's so trustworthy isn't he!" Vic scoffed.

"I believe him." Diane smiled. "And all he needs is a chance to explain."

 

Victoria sighed again and passed a crying Maddie to Diane.

"I hope you know what you're doing!"

"I do." she nodded. "What time is Aaron back?"

"Adam said Aaron's only stopping till 5 then he's coming back."

"Right then, that's the plan set."

 

**

 

Aaron came home after spending the day at the scrapyard. He hadn't been working, but he didn't fancy sticking around the pub and at least at the yard, Adam could warn Robert off or Aaron could lock himself in the cabin before Robert even got chance to open the door. Adam had consoled him, along with making a few threats about Robert, but Aaron had warned him off starting anything. He might hate Robert right now but the last thing he'd want is for Maddie to be affected. At least she was young enough to be able to forget all about him and wouldn't miss him being around.

 

He walked into the living room and froze when he saw Diane, gently rocking a crying Maddie. He went to turn and walk upstairs but stopped when Diane called him.

"Aaron, you couldn't do us a favour could you?! I need to pop out for two minutes, it's an emergency! Can you just hold this one until I get back?"

Aaron looked around and shuffled on his feet.

"C-can't anyone else?"

"C'mon Aaron, I'll literally be two seconds! Plus she's not stopped all day and you're the best at calming her!"

Aaron swallowed and looked down before walking over.

Diane passed Maddie to Aaron. She smiled as Maddie immediately began to calm down, looking at Aaron intently. Diane looked at Aaron and then walked away, giving Aaron and Maddie a second glance before leaving through the back.

 

Aaron rocked Maddie back and forth gently, keeping his eyes averted from hers.

As Maddie's cries continued to simmer, he dared to look down at her, only to begin crying. He smiled at her and sat down as her cries ceased completely.

 

He remained staring at her for a few minutes, before having to wipe his tears away. He was too preoccupied with her to notice the door open and close.

 

"You've gotta be a good little girl for your mummy and daddy alright? You've gotta stop all this crying yeah? We don't like it when you cry!" he sniffed, his voice but a whisper. "It'll hurt your little voice too and we don't want that! You need to save that voice for when Uncle Adam's got ya, cause I know what he's like, I wouldn't wanna be held by him and have to stare at his ugly mug either!"

 

He looked up and took a shaky breath, before looking back at her.

 

"I know me and daddy aren't together now, and I know you probably won't remember me when you're older... but it doesn't matter what the problem is, you can come to me yeah? I'll _always_ be there for you. Always. Because.. b-because I love you okay? A-and.. I-... I..."

His voice broke and the tears fell freely, him silently crying into his own chest. When he finally calmed himself down, he looked back at Maddie to find her fast asleep in his arms.

 

"Y-you were always best at getting her to sleep."

 

Aaron's head shot round as he saw Robert, leaning against the door. He looked at him for a long moment before looking back to Maddie. He cautiously stood up, placing her into her moses basket.

 

Robert moved from the door, only for it to open and Diane appear.

"Everything alright?"

Aaron looked at her and then Robert.

Robert smiled sadly at her.

"Y-yeah, can you just take Maddie upstairs for two minutes?"

 

Diane looked between Robert and Aaron and nodded. She walked over to the moses basket and quietly and carefully took it from the sofa, walking quietly out of the room. Robert closed the door and turned back to Aaron, who had moved to lean against the kitchen counter and wrapped his arms around himself.

 

"T-this your idea was it?"

Robert frowned and took a step forward, his finger playing with the back of the sofa.

"Diane told me you'd be here..."

Aaron scoffed. "Of course she did. You've got her wrapped round your little finger now have ya? Told her your twisted version of the truth?"

"No." Robert said softly. "I told her the honest truth. I-I told her everything."

Aaron swallowed and looked away, as Robert stepped closer once more.

"I told her how I was drunk, and tired, and how I know that's no excuse... but I also know that I would _never_ , _ever_ do that to you intentionally. I-I would never... sacrifice us for anything, or anyone."

Aaron laughed sadly and wiped his face.

"Doesn't seem like that to me."

"It's the truth. I-I love you Aaron."

"-Don't." he shouted, turning to face the counter. "J-just don't."

 

Robert swallowed and took yet another step forward.

"I do Aaron. I love you.. so.. so much. So much more than anyone else... you and Maddie.. you mean everything to me. _Everything_."

"And what about Chrissie?" he croaked, his voice breaking.

"She's nothing to me but the mother of my child!" he said sternly. "I promise you, I _promise_ you, I don't want her.. I-I don't love her-"

"-I don't think that's true though." he whispered, turning around. "I-I think everyone was right. Everyone told me, time and time again, warned me about it...I think... that if she had stood in front of you, a-and asked for you back.. you'd go in a heartbeat. I-if you could have your way... s-she'd of never found out about us... and you'd still be with her."

"No Aaron!" he cried angrily. "I swear to you... I'm.. I'm so _happy_ with you. I love you! You and Maddie are all I could wish for! I don't need anything else!"

"You're lying!" Aaron cried back. "I was only ever second best! The consolation prize! You want her!"

"I DON'T! I WANT YOU! ONLY YOU! Please-"

Robert closed the gap and put his hands on Aaron's face, Aaron looking down. They both stood, tears freely flowing.

"Look at me..."

Aaron just sobbed and continued looking down.

"P-Please...Aaron.. LOOK AT ME!"

Aaron cautiously did so, only gasping with more tears as he looked at Robert.

Robert closed his eyes and placed his forehead against Aaron's.

"P-Please... don't... don't give up on me. On u-us.. I love you!" he whispered.

 

Aaron shook his head, staying still. When Robert went to close the gap between them, Aaron pushed him away.

 

"NO! No.. I-I can't!"

"Aaron please!"

 

"You didn't believe me."

 

Robert froze and looked at Aaron with a confused expression.

"W-what?"

 

Aaron wrapped his arms around himself again.

"Y-you didn't believe me when I told you. I told you I k-kept Maddie safe.. and you didn't believe me."

Robert looked at him in shock.

"I did! I did!"

"You didn't!" Aaron shouted. "I-I saw it in your eyes... y-you didn't believe me!"

Robert shook his head, pushing the heels of his hands into his eyes.

 

"We don't trust each other."

 

Robert looked up again, staring at Aaron.

 

"W-without trust... w-what do we have?"

Robert closed the gap between them again, pushing his head against Aaron's

"I do trust you! I trust you with my life! With Maddie's life!"

Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron, weeping into his shoulder. Aaron hadn't the energy to push him away quite yet, instead just letting him, hearing Robert's muffled voice repeating "I love you" over and over again.

 

He finally found the strength, pushing Robert back. He wiped his face and composed himself.

 

"You should be a family. You, Chrissie and Maddie."

Robert looked at him in horror.

"N-no. No, don't-"

"You, Chrissie, Maddie, Lachlan and Lawrence. One big family."

"I don't want them!" he cried. "I want you. _You!_ "

 

Aaron shook his head and walked past Robert, wiping his face once more.

"T-this can't be it! We can't be over!" Robert pleaded, facing Aaron.

Aaron turned back to Robert, resting his head against the door.

 

"Do it. Please... for Maddie's sake."

 

Aaron left the room, calmly shutting the door, jumping slightly as he heard a mug collide with the wall.


	19. Chapter 19

"Come in."

Adam scoffed silently as he pushed past Robert, obviously in no mood to be civil with his brother-in-law. Robert sighed against the door, before closing it and walking through to the living room.

"What can I do for you Adam?"

Robert half expected a telling off, not that he wouldn't deserve it. He was braced for it only for Adam to turn to him with a calm expression.

"Just here to collect Aaron's stuff."

 

Robert was taken aback slightly - honestly, he'd not even allowed himself to think about Aaron's stuff leaving their house... the thought of which began to sting his eyes with tears. At least with Aaron's things around still, he could have moments of pretending that Aaron was just at work, or at the shop, or in another room. His clothes still hanging around made the house a home, he wasn't sure how much of a home it'd be without them.

 

Adam sighed with impatience and walked towards the stairs, tired of waiting for Robert to break from his daze.

"I'll just get crackin' shall I? If you could get his stuff together that's down here."

 

Robert nodded weakly, swallowing and taking a shaky breath. He wasn't sure he'd be able to keep his composure as he looked around, beginning to pick Aaron's belongings up and putting them in a pile.

 

With each belonging came a new wave of memories or emotion, even something as small as a sock that he found, remembering how Aaron had threw it across the room just a few days before when they'd got a moment to themselves, stripping each other down and making love right in the living room. How they laid on the sofa, panting and heavy breathing just smiling at each other, so in love.

 

He just didn't understand how a few days later it'd come to this.

 

He broke from his daze once more as he heard a knock at the door. He slowly approached opening it and frowning.

"Hi. Maddie wanted to see her daddy."

 

Robert smiled weakly at his daughter before taking her carseat from Chrissie, walking into the living room. Chrissie approached cautiously and sat on the arm of the chair.

"I've not heard from you since.. y'know. Just wanted to see how things were."

Robert picked up his daughter and swallowed.

"Well Adam's here taking Aaron's stuff, so that's how things are."

 

Chrissie nodded slowly and then sat beside Robert.

 

"I'm sorry Robert.. I mean, I know we didn't mean for this to happen, but I'm sorry."

"We?" he frowned.

Chrissie looked at him confused.

"Robert?"

 

He stared at her for a few moments then sat facing her.

"Please Chrissie.. be honest with me. Totally.. I-I won't be mad, or upset... I just need to know."

"Do you not remember?" she frowned.

He shook his head and she nodded hers once more.

"The kiss... how'd it happen?"

 

Chrissie took a breath and looked away.

"W-we were talking, we'd both had a lot of wine... we were reminiscing over the good times between us.. and, it just happened."

Robert's skin turned pale and he swallowed.

"So... we both?"

"I'm sorry Robert... I mean, you want me to be honest yes? A-and that's what happened... I'd love to tell you that it was just me, b-but it wasn't."

 

Robert passed Maddie to her and stood up, rubbing the back of his neck and blinking away his tears.

"I'm such an idiot. An absolutely idiot."

Chrissie frowned and stood up.

 

"L-look, if you want, I could tell him that it was onesided? Make it seem like you didn't know-"

"-No... no." he said calmly, still facing away. "I won't lie to him. I promised him... I'd be honest. I'm not winning him back based on lies."

 

He rubbed his face and turned to her.

"I'm sorry.. I-I shouldn't of kissed you-"

"-I wanted it too Robert... and honestly..."

She took a pause.

"I don't regret it."

 

Robert frowned and looked at her with a confused expression.

"I'm sorry Robert.. I can't say I do. I mean... I'm sorry he found out.. but in a way... isn't it better you know now than later?"

 

Robert shook his head, not quite understanding her words.

"I mean... it was a kiss. A simple kiss. Yet he's thrown the whole relationship away over it. He doesn't trust you, he doesn't believe you. What does that say about the relationship? About the pair of you together?"

Robert wiped his forming tears away, sniffing up.

"He-he's just angry-"

"-He's left you Robert.. when you have a newborn child. He's left you when you need him the most. It's not my place... but what does that say about his love for you? His feelings towards the relationship? What if.. you've just given him an easy way out? That this was the opportunity he wanted, to walk away? From you, from Maddie?"

Robert turned away again and closed his eyes, his jaw clenched, willing himself to stop crying.

 

She put her hand on his shoulder and rubbed it gently.

"Your daughter needs you Robert.  _I_ need you."

He sighed and walked into the kitchen, Chrissie not far behind.

 

He got out Maddie's bottle and began preparing it, Chrissie all the while watching him. He put the bottle down and laughed to himself.

 

"He told me to make a go of things with you, for us to be a proper family."

She raised her eyebrows in response.

 

Adam brought down one of the boxes, rubbing his back. He was just about to head upstairs when he saw Maddie's carseat and then heard Chrissie's faint voice. He stepped closer to the door, listening intently.

 

"Really?"

"Yeah. We should be a proper family.. me, you, Maddie, Lachlan and Lawrence."

 

Adam gasped silently, his hands balling into fists. He tore himself away from the door, picking up the box again and rushing out.

 

"I-is that what you want, Robert?"

Robert looked at her as she took a step closer.

"If you and Aaron are over... is that what you want? Us to be a family again?"

He swallowed and looked away.

"I-I don't know."

 

**

 

Aaron walked back into the backroom to make himself a coffee. He sighed when he saw Diane and passed her.

She watched him, and after a few moments sighed herself.

"I'm sorry Aaron."

He huffed a laugh, continuing to busy himself in the kitchen.

"Doesn't matter. I said what I wanted to say. We're done."

She shook her head and stood up.

"Look Aaron, I know it's not my place-"

"-Probably not."

She took a deep breath. "-But I think you're making a mistake here. Giving up on you and Robert."

 

Aaron clenched his jaw and turned around.

 

"So what should I do? Forgive him until he does it again? Because he will-"

"-He won't. And he assures me that whatever happened with Chrissie was a mistake."

Aaron laughed and looked up into the air, before looking back at her.

"I remember him saying that a lot. About me, mostly. Look how that turned out."

"Precisely Aaron.. look how it turned out! He chose you! He loves you!"

"He didn't choose me!" Aaron shouted, stepping forward slightly. "I was what was left! I was so weak I let myself be the second choice! He didn't want me, he _got_ me!"

"That's not true Aaron!" she shouted back. "He loves you more than anything, along with his daughter, and he didn't settle for second best! He may have fought for Chrissie yes, but why was that? It was because he was scared! He was scared of how much he loved you and knew that he couldn't handle the rejection! He still found if difficult to accept who he was, that he loved a man! Surely you realize just how hard it is to accept that?!"

Aaron looked down, blinking away his tears.

"He got past all that, for you. Because he wanted you. Because he loves _you!_ "

Aaron shook his head, letting out a gasp as his tears fell.

"He doesn't, n-not if he did that-"

"-He made a terrible mistake Aaron! One that you shouldn't throw everything away for! He's a complete mess... he just wants you back. That's all he wants.. the chance to make things right, to make up for one, horrible mistake he regrets."

 

Aaron let out a shaky sigh and moved to the table, sitting down in the chair.

Diane sat beside him and put her hand on top of his.

"Please Aaron.. don't give up what you have over this."

He watched her for a few moments, before nodding.

"I'll go-"

"-I can't believe it!"

 

Diane and Aaron jolted as Adam stormed through into the room, a confused Vic and Chas following.

"What?!" Vic asked.

"You're scum of a brother!" he snarled.

 

"What's happened now?" Diane asked worryingly.

"He's only going and getting back with Chrissie! Stood in his kitchen, just days since he cheated and telling her that they should be a family!"

They all gasped silently and then looked to Aaron who just stared at his feet.

"Aaron?" Vic asked cautiously.

He laughed and sniffed up, looking up at Diane.

"You were saying?"

Diane looked at him apologetically.

"Aaron-"

"-I need some space."

 

He bolted from the house, out of the backdoor. He wanted to run, run away, but his feet couldn't even stand the pressure, and he collapsed against the wall of the Woolpack and slid down slowly, weeping into his hands.

 

**

 

 Robert past Maddie back to Chrissie who smiled faintly at him.

"I'll stop at dads for a few days still, give you some space."

She tucked Maddie into the car and closed the door, turning back to Robert.

"I mean it Robert... if you want us to be a family.. then all you have to do is say the word."

Robert rubbed his arm as he looked away uncomfortably. Chrissie approached him, kissing his cheek before climbing in the car and driving away.

 

He remained still for what could of been minutes, maybe just seconds. He only moved when he heard footsteps approaching.

 

Robert looked at the man in front of him, tears automatically beginning to form.

"Just coming for the rest of my stuff."

 

Robert remained still, staring at him. He nodded slowly and then moved out of the way to allow Aaron to pass.

 

Aaron walked into the house, Robert trailing behind. Aaron looked around a bit as Robert leant against the wall, folding his arms.

"Adam said he's boxed everything up, he took one box but I'll come and get them later. I just wanna finish packing anything he missed. Anything you find after, you can just bring round, or I'll come and get it, whichever is easiest."

 

Robert hated this. He hated how calm and relaxed Aaron seemed. Robert was stood here, looking at the man he loved so much and it was eating away at him inside that he was watching him leave his life. But Aaron, Aaron seemed like it meant nothing, that he'd already moved past it. That suddenly, they were nothing but distant friends.

 

Robert nodded and Aaron watched him for a few moments before heading upstairs. Robert just remained still as he did.

 

**

 

Aaron shut the cardboard box and stood up, looking around. He could help but begin to tear up as he saw all reminents of him gone. Was it as easy as that? Box his stuff away and suddenly, he was gone? Aaron's thoughts turned sour as he thought of Chrissie moving her things in, making her mark. Wiping away any traces of Aaron that could possibly remain, ready for herself. Aaron's stomach was in knots and he didn't even want to open his mouth, scared the pent up emotion would spill out once more. He sat down on one of the cardboard boxes, allowing himself to calm down. When he felt calm enough... he picked up the box of his essentials and headed back downstairs.

 

 

Robert was sat on the sofa, staring at the coffee table when Aaron came down. Aaron didn't know what to do or say, so he simply put the box on the edge of the sofa and cleared his throat, Robert still not moving.

"That's everything that I can see, I'll talk to the postmen about getting my mail redirected... I don't know what you wanna do about this months bills and that, we can sort that out another time."

 

Robert just remained still and Aaron sighed.

"You're doing the right thing y'know."

 

Robert lifted his head up and frowned, still not looking at Aaron.

 

"Making a go of things with Chrissie. Maddie deserves a loving home."

He looked down and bit his cheek to stop himself crying. Taking a few moments to breathe so his voice didn't break.

"I'm happy for you."

 

Robert scoffed and blinked away his tears, standing up and faced Aaron.

 

"Yeah well, you were right. Maddie deserves a loving home. I'm just glad we found out that it wouldn't work sooner rather than later. Me and Chrissie, it's the stable home we couldn't of provided for her.

 

Aaron frowned and sniffed up.

"What're you talking about?"

 

Robert shrugged and folded his arms.

"I mean, Chrissie? I should be with her right? Beause she loves me enough to forgive my mistakes. She cares about me to never give up on me. I'm glad I found out you weren't that person for me."

 

Aaron felt like his heart was shattering, like his world was crumbling apart. He felt the anger rise in himself. He didn't want it to come out..

 

"Me and you were a mistake." Robert said calmly.

 

Aaron looked down as his fists clenched.

"Yeah well, you're just a lying, cheating, manipulative scumbag! I'm glad I don't have to deal with you anymore! I'm glad I got to see your true colours! Just a pathetic man whose only goal is to benefit himself!"

 

Robert took a step back, swallowing hard. He bit the inside of his cheek and clenched his own fists.

 

"Yeah, that's right. That's all I am. That's all I ever wanted. I just wanted everything I could take, including you. Because you were so easy to get back, you practically fell into my lap. Literally infact!"

 

Aaron scoffed and picked up his box. He wasn't gonna stand here and listen to this, take his abuse.

"You're a heartless bastard."

He turned to the door, kicking it open. He hesitated before turning back.

 

"I feel sorry for her, having you as a father."

 

Robert stood in complete shock, his eyes wide. The door slammed and he shut his eyes tight.

He punched the sofa repeatedly, shouting out in anger.

As his punches became weaker, he collapsed against the sofa and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These boys and their poisonous tongues! Will they ever learn? And will it ever get better? Well, you'll have to wait and find out won't ya!


	20. Chapter 20

Chrissie opened the front door and entered the house. When she entered the living room, she found Robert sat on the sofa watching TV.

"Hi."

Robert turned his head and gave her a small smile.

"Hi."

She approached him and sat on the sofa next to him. He looked up at her then around.

"No Maddie?"

"No." she smiled. "Dad's having her for a bit. Victoria said she'll pick her up and bring her back later. I thought we could do with a talk."

Robert nodded slowly, taking his glass from the coffee table and taking a generous sip, his eyes focused on his glass as he put it back down.

"I agree."

She watched him then took his hand in her own.

"Look... I cannot say I could ever forgive you for what you did.. to me, to Lucky.. being with, _him_. But I can understand it, god knows I've had months to get my head around it. I.. I can see why you went to him, why you were with him. Whether you're.. gay, bisexual or whatever.. I truly believe we loved each other.. didn't we?"

Robert turned and smiled at her faintly.

"Of course."

She nodded and swallowed.

"Then... we can work towards that, again, can't we? I mean.. Maddie has brought us closer, these last few months. I.. I feel like we can move past what happened with.. him."

Robert's jaw clenched, before he nodded again, swallowing.

"So... we can start again? Slowly? Being a family for our daughter? For us?"

Robert looked up and stared at the wall in front of him, before turning back to her.

"Yeah. Let's do it."

 

Chrissie grinned and leaned in to kiss Robert's lips, only for Robert to move his face so she caught his cheek. He smiled at her and got up, walking towards the kitchen, Chrissie giving him a smile as he walked away.

 

**

 

Aaron came from the back room, grabbing a bag of crisps and signalling for a pint. His mum walked over as he hunched over the bar sitting on a barstool, checking his phone.

Chas approached gingerly before settling herself in front of him.

"So... I was thinking-"

"-Dangerous thing." he interrupted.

She snarled at him teasingly and continued.

"Maybe we could go out, y'know. Me and you? For a drink?"

Aaron frowned and looked around.

"Because we aren't already in a place that serves drinks are we not? And for free may I add?"

"Yeah" she sighed. "But I thought maybe we could make more of a night of it. Get bladdered - real, proper Dingle mother and son bonding!"

Aaron shook his head.

"No thanks."

"C'mon love." she sighed again. "You can't just sit here all the time thinking about Sug-"

"Stop right there alright!" he interrupted, a scowl on his face. "I'm not _thinking_ about him at all, in fact the last thing I wanna do is ever _think_ about him again, so if you don't mind, twaddle off in your heels and bother someone else alright?!" he snapped.

Chas frowned, hurt etched across her face. Aaron looked up at her and sighed himself.

"Sorry. I shouldn't of snapped."

"No." she started, shaking her head. "I just thought it'd be nice y'know? Get away from here for a bit?"

Aaron looked at her for a few moments before nodding.

"Fine."

Chas smiled and tapped the bar in excitement.

"Hooray! Now let me just tell Doug and I'll get my coat alright?"

Aaron nodded, watching his mother walk away. He looked down at his pint and necked the contents, throwing his head back and letting out a long breath.

 

**

 

Robert rushed from the kitchen when he heard the knock at the door. When he arrived he opened it to Diane.

"Hi, come in!"

Diane furrowed her brow, noticing Robert's sudden perkier behavior than he had been the last few days. She cautiously entered the house and took off her coat. As she entered the living room, she smelt a strong aroma of spices.

"Making a curry are we?"

Robert turned to her and smiled.

"Yep. Felt like making something nice for tea, not had one in a while. You wanna stop for some?"

"No" she smiled politely as she shook her head. "Curry doesn't always agree with me!"

Robert laughed and returned to the kitchen. As he did so, Diane frowned at him when his back turned. She didn't understand it - how just a day ago he was on the verge of a breakdown, yet today he was fine.

 

She gingerly walked to the kitchen, looking around before leaning against the kitchen counter opposite Robert.

 

"So... I've heard you and Chrissie are going to give things another go."

Robert looked up from the oven, slightly shocked. He turned around with a fake smile.

"News travels fast."

"Yes well." Diane started, folding her arms. "Adam may have overheard you earlier when he came for Aaron's things."

 

Diane noticed how Robert tensed at the mention of his name, and also the slight confusion in his expression.

"Wait, what? How did Adam hear? He wasn't even here when we spoke about it?"

"Suppose it doesn't matter, it's happening isn't it?"

Robert stared at Diane for a few moments, before nodding.

"Yes."

"And that's what you want is it?" she enquired.

Robert swallowed and turned back to the oven.

"Yeah."

Diane shook her head and stood forward.

"Stop doing this Robert!"

He turned to her and frowned.

"What?"

"Lying to yourself!" she exasperated.

Robert shook his head and walked towards the living room.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

 

Diane followed him and watched him as he sat on the sofa, before standing in front of him with her arms out.

"Come on Robert, you may have become an expert at hiding your feelings in the past, but in this case, it's written all over your face! This isn't what you want at all! Being with Chrissie, it's not what you want!"

"Is it." he stated plainly. "For Maddie's sake, it is."

"Reuniting with Chrissie for Maddie's sake is not the answer Robert! You can't just wipe Aaron from your life! From your head, from your _heart_!"

"Is that a line from one of your movies?" he laughed nervously.

"ROBERT!"

"IT IS!" he shouted, standing up, leaning in close to her.

He swallowed and calmed himself down, taking a step back. Diane released the breath she was holding and sighed.

"It is." he said more calmly. "I'm focusing on moving on... Maddie... she's all that matters to me now."

 

Diane looked at him sympathetically.

"And Aaron? Are you just going to give up on him? On you both?"

 

Robert stared at her, tears in his eyes. He clenched his jaw then wiped his face, before shrugging his shoulders.

"Maddie is all that matters to me now."

 

 

**

 

 

After getting a taxi from the village, Aaron and his mum had arrived in Hotten, deciding to take on the familiar strip of bars. What with it being the middle of the day and a weekday at that, everywhere was mostly empty. Of course his mother had coaxed him into going to Bar West - he was pretty sure this was her intention all along - where she then proceeded to talk to guys about her son - and if that wasn't humilating enough, even convincing some of them to come over. Aaron had politely pushed back the first few guys, but as he acquired more drinks - either bought himself or given to him by some random bloke - he'd grown tired of being polite and basically told the last few to get lost. Seeing her work go unappreciated, Chas approached him sat at a table.

 

"Come on love, you not enjoying yourself at all?"

"Funnily enough, going out in the middle of the day to a bar with your mum doesn't scream enjoyment." he scowled, taking a sip of his beer. "Especially when she's hell bent on dragging any bloke from the bar and trying to get him to jump on me, so no, I'm not _enjoying_ myself."

"I just thought-"

"-Yeah I know what you _thought_." he snapped. "But you can save it! I'm not going for the whole 'the best way to get over a guy is get under another one' shit, I don't need another bloke to make me happy."

They fell silent, Chas looking at him concerned. Aaron took another sip of his beer and opened his mouth to speak.

"And anyway, I've already made a decision of where I go from here."

"Yeah?" Chas smiled hopefully.

"Yeah." he nodded, downing the rest of his beer than placing the bottle on the table. "Gettin' out of here, packing my bags and leavin'."

Chas frowned and watched her son walk from the bar, and once she recovered from the shock, quickly ran after him.

 

**

 

Adam pulled up at Home Farm and turned the engine off.

"Do you need me to come in with you?"

"No." she smiled. "I'm just gonna go in and get out... Lawrence is weird."

"Says the weird girl" Adam teased.

"Oi!" she laughed, poking him. "I'll be right back yeah?"

He nodded and watched as Vic left the car, knocking on the door to Home Farm.

 

"Oh hello!"

"Hi" Victoria replied with a tight smile. "Just here for the little 'un."

Lawrence nodded and motioned her in.

"You don't fancy taking a second child off my hands do you?" he teased, laughing.

Victoria laughed nervously. No, she certainly did _not_.

She followed him towards the kitchen where Maddie was in her car seat ready and waiting.

"So all her things are in the bag, she hasn't had dinner but she's had a nap. Only half an our or so but she seems content."

Victoria smiled again before waving to her niece.

"Is it alright if I just pop to the bathroom?"

"Of course!" Lawrence nodded. "You can see yourself out afterwards can't you?"

"Sure" she nodded herself.

He left her alone and she headed to the bathroom. When she returned, she cooed to her niece before slinging the changing bag over her shoulder, and picking up the car seat. She was walking slowly when she heard her brothers name mentioned and stopped, overhearing Lachlan and Lawrence conversing.

 

"What, so they're actually gonna give it another go?"

"Yes." Lawrence smiled. "It seems that your mother got what she wanted."

"Good." Lachlan grinned smugly, folding his arms. "Looks like my plan worked!"

Lawrence watched him for a few moments before tilting his head.

"What are you talking about?" he laughed.

Lachlan stepped forward and sat on the arm of the sofa.

"Let's just say I, uh, had a little involvement in making things go our way."

 

Victoria frowned and looked at Maddie before turning back to the door.

 

Lawrence frowned and stood up.

"What? What did you do Lachlan?"

"Just made Robert show how little he trusted his boyfriend." Lachlan shrugged, still a smug smirk on his face. "After that seems they wrecked their relationship themselves! With a little help from mum, it seems."

 

Victoria's eyes widened and she stood still for a few moments, then suddenly it all clicked in her head.

Not bothering to remain for the rest of the conversation, which going by the noise from the living room consisted of Lawrence shouting at his grandson, she quietly walked to the door, shutting it as quitely as she could. Once outside, she rushed from the house, Maddie's carseat in her hand and bag over her shoulder. She quickly fixed Maddie in the car before climbing in the passenger side.

"Drive!"

"You alright?" Adam frowned.

"Just drive Adam! To Robert's quick!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be a few mistakes, point them out if there are! I had to rush off so this posted without a final check over!

The car came to a halt and Victoria jumped out.

"Vic, wait up!"

"Get Maddie out of the car and hurry up will ya!?" she shouted back, already opening the door to Robert's.

"Rob?! Rob!?!"

 

Robert appeared from the kitchen with a frown.

"What you shoutin' for?!"

"It was Lachlan!"

 

They fell silent and he walked closer to her.

"What was?"

"Maddie's accident! Lachlan did it!"

Robert shook his head in confusion.

"Wait what? Why would Lachlan-"

"-To split you and Aaron up! H-He planned it, made it look like Aaron wasn't careful, he knew that there'd be no other rational explanation than that!"

Robert laughed and put a hand to her shoulder.

"Lachlan hates me, why would he want me and Aaron to split up?"

"Why do you think!" she shouted, shrugging his hand away. "Chrissie wants you back!"

"Yeah.. but..."

"-Think about it Rob! You have no choice to think the obvious, that Aaron wasn't careful enough, Aaron thinks you doubt him, you fight, then Chrissie takes advantage of the situation by getting closer to you! And now look, you and her are close again!"

 

Robert stared at her with a vacant expression, trying to wrap his head around it all. Could Lachlan do that? Lachlan is a lot of things.. but to hurt his own sister?

 

"Please Rob! I heard him tell Lawrence his plan worked! H-he did this!"

 

Robert frowned as Adam and Maddie walked in. He looked at his daughter then sighed.

"Right-"

 

Robert walked past Victoria and grabbed his keys.

 

"Rob-"

"I-I've gotta go!"

"What're you gonna do?!" Victoria shouted, worried.

"What you think I'm gonna do?! Get some answers!!"

 

Victoria ran outside following her brother, watching him as the car pulled away out of the village.

 

**

 

Robert put his foot down as he sped down the country roads. All he could think of on the way is that if this was right, then he'd gone and fallen straight into Lachlan's trap. That a teenager had bested him, and in the process ruined his relationship with the man he loves. Anger began to boil away in him, the frustration and confusion mixing in his brain. It couldn't be could it? It didn't make sense. How had Lachlan done this, hurt his sister, just so his mum had a one in a million shot at reconciling with him? How did he even know Chrissie would take that chance? How did he even know she'd _get_ a chance?! It's not like he exactly went around showing he loved Chrissie, because in all honesty, the only love he had for her was at the mother of his child...

 

Robert came to a halt outside Home Farm, bursting out of his car and rushing through the doors, shouting Lachlan's name as he searched the house.

 

Lawrence appeared from the living room to see what the fuss was about, finding Robert somewhat flustered and dissheveled.

"What's going on?"

 

"Where's Lucky?" Robert asked again.

 

"H-he's in there wh-"

Robert barged past him and stormed into the living room up to Lachlan.

"Did you do it?!"

 

Lachlan looked up at him from the sofa, confused.

"What?"

 

"Did you cause Maddie's accident?!"

 

Lachlan's eyes widened and he quickly glanced to his grandfather before looking back at Robert.

"You what?" he scoffed, laughing.

 

Robert just grabbed the front of Lachlan's t-shirt, pulling him closer.

"Answer the question Lachlan! Did you cause Maddie's accident!" he whispered angrily through gritted teeth.

"Get off him!" Lawrence shouted, pulling Robert back. Robert let go of Lachlan's t-shirt and stepped back, but kept his eyes firmly on Lachlan, his expression stern.

 

"Well? Did you?!"

 

Lachlan swallowed and looked down. That was all the confirmation Robert needed, lunging forward.

"You sick son of a bitch!-"

 

He almost got to Lachlan who had cowered back in the chair when Lawrence had grabbed him, just barely holding him back.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you sick twisted psycho!!"

"I'M SORRY!"

"SORRY?! My daughter got hurt--your _sister_ got hurt! And what for!-"

 

"MUM WASN'T HAPPY!" he screamed. "S-she was so unhappy! She felt like the third wheel between you and _him_! I-I had to do something!"

 

"YOU HAD TO DO NOTHING!" Robert spat. "Yet the first thing you thought of, _you_ thought of, was to _hurt_ Maddie!"

 

Robert's anger was boiling over and Lawrence looked at him worried. He was clutching at him by his fingertips, worried that any second Robert would break free and Lachlan would be done for.

 

"Look here Robert-ROBERT!"

Robert turned to him only slightly, eyes still boring into Lachlan, his eyes wild with anger. Lawrence pulled on his shirt, trying to get his attention.

"You hurt one hair on Lucky's head and I'm calling the police, so I suggest you get out of here before we both do something we'll regret!"

 

Robert didn't move for moments, seeing nothing but red. Lachlan swallowed and sat forward slightly, before shrugging of Lawrence's grip and walked back.

 

He swallowed and suddenly his skin ran cold. The thought that he and Aaron were now over because of this, how he'd lost him..

 

He turned back to Lawrence and Lachlan, and pointed his finger firmly at them.

" _This_ isn't over. Not by a _long_ shot!"

 

He ran then, ran back to his car, and pushed the gas pedal hard, willing himself to fix things, as if any more seconds would pass and he wouldn't be able to.

 

**

 

Paddy walked into the backroom of the pub with a worried look on his face. Aaron had text him to come to the pub for something important. He wasn't too worried at first, but coming in and seeing Chas sat at the table, cheeks stained with tears and Aaron with his head in his hands, still.

 

"So what's all this about then? Is something wrong?"

 

Aaron looked up at him then his mum who looked away. He took a deep breath and stood up, facing Paddy.

 

"I-I'm leaving."

 

Paddy became stunned and walked closer to Aaron.

"What? What do you mean you're leaving?"

 

"What I said." he sighed. "I.. I can't stay around here."

Chas snarled and looked up to her son, her eyes angry.

"All because of him isn't it?" she shouted. "Your leaving because of _him_!"

"Mum please-" he sighed.

"-No Aaron! He broke your heart and now you're running away from it! Well I'm not letting you!" she cried.

 

"Mum..."

"Have you thought this through Aaron?! You can't just _leave_ , you have a business, a family-" Paddy interrupted, standing firmly in front of him, his hand on his arm.

"-The business can survive without me... Adam was gonna swan off backpacking before, we worked it out then. I-I can sell my share, or I become a silent partner, he can get someone in-"

 

"-And what? Where are you gonna go?" Chas stated plainly. "Just start again, where no one knows you? No friends? No family?"

 

Aaron rubbed the back of his neck and looked to the ceiling, tears in his eyes and his face flushed red.

"I can't stay here." he whispered, so quietly and broken.

 

Paddy sat down and took his glasses off, wiping his eyes, taking a breath to calm himself.

"Aaron.. we get what Robert did, was hard. Unforgiveable even... but you don't need to leave!"

"I do..." he whimpered, tears forming in his eyes. "I-I can't stay here.. seeing them, together. R-raising her... I just can't."

"Then they should leave!" Chas shouted.

 

"It's easier this way." he sniffed, nodding his head.

 

Paddy shook his head and then stood up. He knew Aaron's mind was made up, he was too emotional and hurt to change his plan. Paddy knew better than anyone that Aaron would need space, and although he was hesitant to give it to him, he knew pushing would only cause him more distress.

"C'mon then, when you going?"

 

Aaron just turned to him and nodded down to near his feet. Paddy looked and saw his bags packed, his eyes widening.

"What?! Aaron you can't just go now!"

 

"I-I'm sorry okay? I-I'll phone you once I'm settled, I'll find somewhere to stay a few days, get a job in some garage and then you can come visit me y-yeah?"

Paddy let out a long breath before pulling him in.

"C'mere."

 

Aaron buried his face in Paddy's shoulder who hugged him tightly.

"Just promise us you're gonna be okay?"

"I will." he nodded.

 

Paddy squeezed him once more and then they came apart, Aaron turning to look at his mother who was looking down into her hands, crying.

"It's not forever mum... and it's not like last time, you can come visit whenever you want!"

"You shouldn't have to go." she cried. "It's not fair."

 

Aaron knelt down to her and she looked up at him, before gasping with tears and hugged him tightly, his tears freely falling from his face onto her shoulder.

 

He stood up and took a deep yet shaky breath, wiping his face before picking up his bags.

"I-I love you both, you know that right?"

 

They both nodded, Paddy wrapping his arm around Chas.

 

"T-tell Adam I'm sorry? And I'll be in touch?"

 

They nodded again as Aaron walked out of the door, shutting it firmly behind himself.

 

**

 

Robert pulled up outside his house and jumped out of the car. He was just crossing the street to head to the pub when Chrissie appeared, running after him in her heels.

"Robert?"

 

But he didn't even register her. He was too focused on finding Aaron and explaining the truth, trying to fix his relationship, and then dealing with Lachlan.

 

"Robert!" she shouted, pulling at his arm. He stopped abruptly and turned to her.

"It was Lachlan!"

Chrissie furrowed her brow and let her arm fall to her side.

"What?"

"Maddie's accident!" he shouted. "He caused it! H-he made it so Aaron looked guilty!"

"What are you talking about?" she swallowed.

"Vic heard him! Vic heard Lachlan tell Lawrence his plan worked, planting the seeds so I doubted Aaron!"

"Why would he do that?" she laughed nervously.

Robert narrowed his eyes at her.

"Because... he wanted me and you back together-- wait, you don't seem that shocked."

Chrissie huffed a laugh.

"I'm just confused, I just don't believe my son would do that!"

"H-he admitted it! A-and.. why would Vic lie!?"

"I-I don't know.. t-to get you and Aaron back together, h-hurt me, I don't know do I!" she shouted, her face flustered.

 

Robert's mouth fell open slightly and he stared at her, before walking a step closer.

 

"Y-you knew."

Chrissie swallowed and Robert turned away in disbelief, his hand in his hair.

"I-I can't believe.. you _knew?!_ " he snapped, turning back to her.

"Robert I-"

"You knew our daughter had been put in harms way... by  _your_ son, with the intention to hurt our daughter?! What, did you put him up to it?!"

"N-No!"

"No." he sneered. "You just used it against us! Y-you just did anything you could to..."

 

Robert's voice trailled off as the penny dropped.

 

"The kiss.. y-you... It didn't happen like you said did it?!"

 

Chrissie's face betrayed her and Robert realized he was right... Chrissie had lied.

 

"I didn't kiss you did I?!"

She stood, looking away from him, her face stern.

"DID I?!"

She jumped slightly and looked at him nervously.

"L-let me explain-"

Robert glared at her in total anger, in regret, but also relief.

"I-I did it for u-us! W-we can be together. We love eac-"

"Get this into your thick skull!" he spat. "I. DO. NOT. LOVE. YOU! The only _reason_ you are even back in my life is because of _our_ daughter!! And believe me, once I find Aaron and I sort out this mess, I  _will_ be coming to take her from you!! I'm not going to allow her to be near you or your psychotic son!!"

 

Robert stormed past her and she turned to him, her face glowering, her voice shrill.

 

"You'll pay for this Robert! YOU'LL PAY!!"

 

**

 

Robert barged into the pub, pushing open the door and spotting Chas, rushed to her.

"Chas, Chas where's Aaron?!"

Chas wiped her tears away and walked up to him, anger in her face.

"Far, far away from you!"

Robert took a step back and his face fell into a pained expression.

"W-what?!"

"He's gone Robert!" she cried. "My son has left again, for good!"

 

Robert didn't even allow them to see him react, running out of the door pulling out his car keys.


	22. Chapter 22

 "C'mon! C'mon!"

Robert slammed his hands on the steering wheel as the car stood mobile in traffic. The lane was blocked up and there was no way back or forward now. As soon as he'd jumped in his car, he had phoned Victoria and asked her to get Adam to phone Aaron to see where he was. He knew if he tried, he wouldn't get an answer, and no one else would tell him. Apparently Adam wasn't receptive, but after a few choice words from Victoria, he had got into contact with Aaron who had hesitantly told him he'd booked a ticket for a ferry from Dover to Calais for early hours in the morning, but had headed down already and was sleeping in some hotel overnight. He hadn't told Adam which hotel, but Robert didn't care - he'd scower the whole damn place if he had to, and if push came to shove, he'd get a ticket himself and get on the same ferry (luckily only one was scheduled for early that morning) - at least that way, short of jumping overboard, Aaron couldn't escape him.

 

As he sat in the car, silently fuming, all he began to think about was Aaron. Loosing Aaron was probably the hardest thing he'd ever had to deal with in his adult life - not even finally plucking the courage to come out and be public with Aaron was as scary as it was loosing him. Thinking about it, he was shocked just how bad he was the first few days - he'd never been like that, not even when he was still in denial and lost Chrissie, he was a shadow of his former self. But then again, maybe he wasn't, maybe that scared, lonely, broken individual was really who he was, it was just with Aaron, he was so much more, who kept him together. He'd known for a while now that Aaron made him a better person - he'd just never realized that Aaron made him whole. Then, of course, breaking down like that had only brought up a mountain of issues that he had tried to overcome since being with Aaron - those infamous walls he put up and baracaded himself between once again. He pretended like he was fine, like it wasn't completely soul crushing. Deciding to make another go of things with Chrissie was just the option on the table - spend your life living with a woman you used to "love" (if that's what it ever was), and your brand new baby, over being alone?

 

And that just rose another subject - Maddie. Lachlan had actually put his sister in harms way in some sick, twisted, poisonous attempt at getting him and Chrissie back together. He couldn't even conceive how someone could actually do that - sure, in the past he had threatened little baby Leo, but would he of ever gone through with it? No.

And it wasn't just Lachlan - Chrissie may have claimed to not have put him up to it, but she had known. And then what did she do? Punish her son? Of course not. She used it to her advantage. She'd used it and exploited the situation to try and get them back together. The more baffling thing, was why? Why would she?! After everything he'd done to her, why would she even want him back?! Not that he cared, he didn't want her - he wanted Aaron, and only Aaron. But still, what possible reason would she suddenly want him back after everything he did? Afterall, their whole marriage was a lie before they'd even walked up the aisle.

 

Chrissie just passed over what her son did and saw an opportunity to exploit it to her own advantage. How could someone that would just passover something like that, and then do what she did, be suitable to look after a precious child she is supposed to love unconditionally, and never want to hurt?

 

No. Maddie deserved better than that. She is the most precious thing to him now - along with Aaron - and the last thing he ever wants is for her to be used like that for someone else's gain. She deserved a loving family that would never let her down or intentionally hurt her - and that needed Aaron.

 

He looked out to the road as he heard a car horn, seeing the clear road. He quickly pulled away and drove off, his destination set.

 

**

 

After a 6 and a half hour journey, it was getting darker and Robert had already been to a few different hotels around, searching for Aaron's car in car parks or parked along the road. It was only as the darkness took over and finding Aaron's car would become more of a chore did he decide to do something a little more methodical.

 

Naturally, what he should of done in the first place is find the cheapest hotels around, and it's likely he'd find Aaron somewhere at one of them. Aaron was never one to shed out boat loads for somewhere, especially if he was only using it as a bed for the night.

 

Luckily for him, he found Aaron's car outside a hotel just a couple of miles out from the city centre. Seeing it only made Robert realize that this was it - he was getting his man back, or going back home knowing he'd lost him forever. The latter thought terrified him, only making him realize that if he was doing this (as if there was a question of if he would or not), he was doing it right. Complete honesty and openess. He took a deep breath, jumping out of the car and locking it, looking out to the hotel.

 

He zipped up his jacket amd walked up to the desk, a smile on his face.

 

The receptionist looked up at him and mimicked his smile.

"Hello sir may I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here to see a friend of mine, Aaron Livesy? Do you mind telling me his room number?"

The smile from the woman's face faltered slightly before she looked at him again.

"I'm sorry sir, we cannot give out customers room numbers, hotel policy."

Robert clenched his jaw only slightly and grinned at her again.

"I understand, but he's my partner, he doesn't actually know I'm coming. We were supposed to be going to Calais together in the morning but I had to work, so he was coming alone. I've come to surprise him."

 

A lie, but he was planning on being open and honest with Aaron, not some snotty receptionist.

 

She looked at him for a few seconds, clearly contemplating. But he let out a breath when she nodded and looked to her screen.

 

"My Livesy is in Room 302, up the stairs a flight and on your left."

 

"Thanks" he smiled, making a fast walk towards the stairs.

 

**

 

After flying through the various corridors, he found himself stood outside Aaron's door. He should be knocking, but instead he was just stood in front of it. The hotel was silent and he could hear the faint sound of a TV from the room, Aaron probably sat watching whatever crap you can get on freeview. The thought of Aaron lying in bed made him smile faintly, only for him to snap from his thoughts and bringing his fist to the door, knocking lightly.

 

He heard shuffling on the other side of the door, and he took the precious few moments of waiting to straighten himself up and shuffle his hair between his fingers. He probably looked a mess, the journey itself taken it's toll, not to mention the rubbing of his face, pulling at his hair he did when he was stressed and on edge. He took a deep breath just as the door began to open.

 

"It's fine, I don't need any-"

 

Aaron froze and stared at the man in front of him. Robert swallowed then gave him a small smile.

 

Aaron shook his head lightly and began to shut the door firmly, before Robert placed his hand on the door frame to stop it.

 

"Please Aaron, don't!"

"Leave, now."

"No!"

"I mean it Robert-"

"-No! I'm not leaving, so you may aswell let me in!"

 

Aaron stood still for a few moments, his nostrils flaring, and Robert could already see his eyes beginning to water. They just glared at one another before Aaron pulled the door open but still stood firmly in the way.

 

"What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be at home with your wife and child?"

"No, I should be here, fighting for you. Because I mean it Aaron, I'm not leaving. Not without you."

 

Robert saw Aaron shut his eyes and swallow. Probably not because he was letting the words sink in, revelling in them, but rather because he was probably trying to stop himself punching the man in front of him.

 

"Please Aaron." he whispered, calmly. "Just let me in."

 

Aaron didn't move for a few moments, before letting his shoulders drop and moving out of the way. He leant against the door as Robert passed him and further into the room. He shut the door slowly, placing his head against it and sighing. He then wiped his face and turned, folding his arms as he leant against the door, his eyes fixed on the floor.

 

Robert looked around and put his hands in his pockets.

 

"Nice find. I thought you'd go for a cheaper hotel, I know what you're like. Must of got a good deal though, this is alright."

 

Aaron remained silent and didn't even react. Robert just stared at him, at the man he loved and decided to stop beating around the bush.

 

"Lachlan caused Maddie's accident."

Aaron didn't look up but Robert saw his eyes widen.

"And Chrissie used it to her advantage."

 

"What?" Aaron snapped, looking up at him. "She knew?!"

"Yeah. She didn't tell him to do it, but when she found out, she didn't do anything about it."

 

Aaron stared at him for a few moments, the news sinking in. His immediate feelings were of relief more than anything - he'd been beating himself up over it ever since it happened, that voice in his head telling him it must of been him, that he shouldn't blame Robert for not trusting him. It was the voice he'd somewhat silenced in the recent months, being surrounded by Robert's apologies and love only helped. But since Aaron saw the trust between him and Robert disappate before his eyes, that voice returned.

 

He swallowed before shaking his head.

 

"It doesn't change the fact though, you didn't believe me."

 

"Aaron-" he started, sitting on the bed. "You have to understand... there was no other logical explanation was there? I mean, I know Lachlan's messed up, but thinking he'd hurt his own sister? C'mon. None of us actually thought he'd do anything like that. You were the only other one who could have been involved. I-It's not that I didn't believe you, I just didn't know what else to think. You've got to see that. It was just for a moment. That doesn't mean I didn't trust that you never intended anything to happen even if you were involved."

 

Aaron looked back to the floor and shrugged.

 

"I know you'd never do anything to hurt Maddie. I _know_ that. You're the most caring person I've ever known. You love Maddie like she's your own, you'd never put her in harms way. You're an amazing father."

 

 

Silence fell on the room and Robert just continued watching Aaron, who was still looking to the floor. Suddenly, Robert jumped slighty as Aaron strided towards the window, his hands on the windowsill and stared out of it. He looked back only slightly before turning back to face the window.

 

"So what? Now you've found out your wife isn't the perfect mother, you need me back to look after your daughter?"

 

Robert frowned and stood up.

"What?"

Aaron turned around and shrugged, his lips pursed.

"You need a babysitter and a sex toy and can't be bothered to graft for someone else?"

 

Robert shook his head and walked closer.

"Aaron, what the hell are you talking about?!"

"I'm talking about you." he pointed. "Comin' back for the second choice again. Good old Aaron, he's too weak and pathetic to resists the Sugden charm! Chrissie doesn't want you so you'll have to settle with the only other person that's willing to deal with your shit?"

"No. Y-you need to stop thinking that!"

"-That's all I've ever thought." he shrugged sadly.

 

Robert's expression softened, but pain etched across his face. How can someone who means so much to him, who he loves so much, not know it? He wish he could open himself up and show Aaron, but he can't. All he has is his words and actions, and so far, they've not seemed to do anything to calm his doubts. Maybe Aaron will just never believe Robert loves him more than anyone? Maybe he'll never realize just how much of a choice there _wasn't_ between him and Chrissie. How, Aaron had him all along?

 

"You know... I never wanted to love you."

 

Hurt flushed across Aaron's face, and quickly Robert put his hands out and grabbed him upon noticing. Aaron pushed back slightly but Robert held a soft but firm grip on him, pulling them closer.

 

"No.. just listen. From the start, I never wanted to love you. That's the cold hard truth. I hated that I liked you, I hated that I wanted you. If I could - I'd of wiped you away the best I could... But I couldn't. And with each day.. each meetup, each kiss, each smile, that changed. I-I still didn't want to love you, but I didn't want to lose you, I didn't wanna be away from you. And that's the thing right? Chrissie.... I learnt to love her. That's the life I thought I wanted and that's what I taught myself to want, to crave. B-but at the end of the day... it was never like you. I didn't choose to love you, I just _did_. I couldn't help it, I mean.. we both know how much at times we hated ourselves for loving the other right?"

 

Aaron's lips curled only slightly, looking down.

 

"But it didn't matter - we did. And we do. And that's why you were never a second choice... you weren't alright? You could never of been. You were the one all along - and that sounds cheesy as hell." Robert chuckled and Aaron laughed quietly. "You didn't even have to try, _I_ didn't even have to try... I fought to _not_ love you and it just never worked. No matter what either of us did, that love, it never went away did it?"

 

Robert could see Aaron slipping, his resolve fading. But as quick as he saw that, he saw the walls shoot up and Aaron shrugged of his hold, walking past him.

 

"Y-You... you kissed her. W-we'd not even been broken up a day... and you'd already gone back to her."

 

Robert laughed and shook his head.

 

"No, I didn't."

 

Aaron turned around with a disbelieving look, ready to let loose - until Robert closed the gap between them once more, continuing to shake his head.

 

"She planned it. She kissed me."

 

They stood staring at one another for a moment before Aaron huffed a laugh, wiping his chin.

"Y-you're unbelievable. You expect me to believe that-"

"-She kissed me, she must of seen you coming and kissed me. I was asleep, I didn't know what was happening. She admitted it when I confronted her over Lachlan. She used it to split us up. S-she wanted me back, so she did the one thing she knew would break us."

 

Aaron's eyes were wide and disbelieving. Why? Why was Chrissie so hellbent on getting him back?! After months of pushing him away, showing no struggle with it, only to suddenly want him back so desperately?! He turned once again, away from Robett's eyes. He his own eyes tightly and let the anger boil out.

 

"That doesn't matter!" Aaron shouted, his face reddening and tears beginning to fall. "Days later, you ran back to her! Y-you were giving it another go! I-I was broken, I was miserable, and you were already moving on!"

 

"NO!" Robert shouted back, wiping his face. "H-how could I move on?! I-I.. I just didn't wanna face it alright?! I didn't wanna be a single dad, I wasn't strong enough... I-I'd lost you, and I couldn't handle any of it... I didn't wanna be alone Aaron! I never wanna be alone again!"

"Y-You didn't even try though!" he cried, turning to face him. "You j-just let me go! When the affair came out, you fought for her, tooth and nail! B-but with me, you just gave up.. h-how can I believe-"

"-Do you know how much it kills me?!" he shrieked, his gaze fixed on Aaron. "H-how much it hurts when I fuck up?! When I nearly lose you?! It hurts Aaron.. i-it really hurts... I-I couldn't handle you rejecting me again.. I-I wasn't strong enough, I couldn't do it. I-I love you so, so much and seeing you walk away.. I c-can't even..."

 

He walked backwards, holding his hand to his mouth as his chin trembled. He looked up to the ceiling, willing his tears to stop. Aaron just watched him as he did it, choking back his own tears.

 

Robert shook his head, sniffing as he wiped his face. He looked straight at Aaron and shrugged.

 

"I can't tell you how much... how much you mean to me. I just can't... I can't say anything other than I love you.. you and Maddie. You're it for me. I-I don't need anyone but you two, Vic, Diane, heck, even Andy. My family. And I can't even begin to apologise for all this, for me, fucking up again. B-but this time... it's not all on me. _This_ isn't all my mess. People had worked to make this happen, and yes, the absolute idiot I am I fell for it, but Aaron.. I'm sorry."

 

Aaron rubbed his own face and let out a long shaky sigh, turning away.

 

"I-I... I just..."

"-Do you still love me?"

 

Aaron froze at Robert's voice. He could hear the pain in it, how his voice cracked. He sounded like a child, a broken man. He turned around and faced him.

 

Robert watched him, tears hiding his eyes.

"Do you? B-because if you don't... then I'll go... b-but I have to know."

 

The silence extended, each second feeling like an hour. Their eyes never wavered from one anothers, before Aaron looked down.

 

"I-I can't just... switch it off.. I mean, o-of course I-"

 

The stumbled half answer was all Robert needed, and the strength he had to keep away from Aaron, to not hold him tight and never let go had disappeared. He lunged forward, pushing their lips together, holding him firmly. He shut his eyes tight, feeling the sensation of his lips against Aaron's once more, the feeling of relief and love and comfort washing over him, the tears that drowned them falling onto his face. He moaned into the kiss and then slid his hands onto Aaron's cheeks, holding a firm yet gentle grip. Aaron's whole body relaxed and he grabbed on tight to Robert's jacket, before sliding his hands up and around his neck, locking them together, pushing himself into the kiss.

 

They pulled apart slowly as they gasped for air, letting their foreheads rest against one anothers. Robert extended his thumb to catch Aaron's own tears.

 

"I won't loose you Aaron, I just won't. Not again." he whispered, his eyes closed.

Aaron closed the gap only momentarily, their lips just brushing together.

"I don't want you to."

 

**

 

Robert looked out of the window, opened only slightly. He held a mug between his fingers, the steam hitting his bare chest as the faint breeze of the outside air hit his face, staring out. He closed his eyes before he felt a hand remove the mug from his fingers and another hand held loosely on his hip. Robert manouvered himself so he stood behind the younger man, wrapping his own arms around Aaron, their naked bodies wrapped together.

 

"What do we do now?" Aaron asked, his voice calm and relaxed.

Robert closed his eyes again and kissed his hair, wrapping his arms tighter.

"We do whatever it takes to keep our family together. Me, you and Maddie. I promise.. we'll make things work. No one is coming in the way of us."

Aaron titled his head slightly, moving it so he could see Robert's face.

"Do you mean.. y-you wanna go for sole custody or something?"

Robert sighed and looked out the window again.

 

"No. I gotta admit, I thought about it... but no. I don't want Maddie growing up without knowing her mother. A-and if I did, I'd be doing it selfishly, and that's not what I want. I want what's best for her, and if that means coming to some sort of peace with Chrissie, then that's what we'll do. B-but I'm not going to allow her to dictate how things are, she's already been doing that and look what happened. No.. I want to sort something about between us.. and if that doesn't work, then we'll go to court."

 

Aaron nodded and turned back to face the window himself. Robert smiled down at him and let his head rest on his shoulder, their cheeks brushing together.

 

"We're gonna be okay, aren't we? Me and you?"

Aaron smiled and turned his face to kiss Robert's cheek.

"Yeah. We are."

 

**

 

Chrissie stormed into the house, the slam of the door shaking the house. It was very early morning at this point and both Lachlan and Lawrence had fallen asleep, waiting up for Chrissie. Upon the slam, Lachlan instinctively straightened his back as he woke and Lawrence looked to his grandson with a worried expression. He stood up as Chrissie entered the room, her face was red and tear stained, and from the look in her eyes, both the male Whites saw that not only did she know - but she was seething.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" she shouted, striding towards Lachlan.

He cowered backwards and Lawrence stood inbetween them.

"Now Chrissie-"

"-He's ruined _everything_!"

"-Mum I'm sorry-"

"Sorry doesn't change anything!"

"Chrissie!"

 

She took a step back, spinning on her heel and began to pace up and down. She put her hand to her mouth and her gaze was fixed towards the floor as she walked.

 

Lachlan gently pushed past his grandfather and stood in front of her.

"W-What are you gonna do?"

 

She froze on the spot and looked at him, before letting her hand fall.

"I know exactly what I'm going to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter took a while! But good things come to those who wait eh? ;)
> 
> And Robron are together again! But does that mean everythings all good? Of course not ;)


	23. Chapter 23

Diane looked up from her tea and smiled weakly at Victoria as she entered the room, wiping her eyes with Maddie in her arms.

"Still nothing?"

Victoria looked to her step mother and just shook her head, sitting down in the chair opposite her.

"Nothing since he text me two nights ago to keep Maddie with us, no." she sighed.

"And Chrissie?"

Victoria looked up at her with a worried expression.

"Nothing, which worries me even more."

Diane walked over to Victoria, sitting next to Maddie who was placed in between them and stroked her hair.

"I pray to god everything is alright."

"Well." Victoria started. "Adam said he's heard nothing from Aaron either. Not if he got on the ferry or not. For all we know Robert's running round France trying to find him."

"-Nah, he didn't get that far. Can't run away from me that easily."

 

Diane and Victoria's heads spun round to the door, seeing Robert walk in. They gasped in surprise when they saw Aaron enter in close behind him.

 

"Aaron! You didn't go!" Victoria grinned.

"Nope." he smiled.

Her smile faded and she looked between them uncomfortably.

"-Are... you two?"

Robert turned his head and grinned at Aaron before they raised their intertwined hands up in the air.

"Yeah. We're okay."

 

Victoria cheered and raised Maddie into her arms as Diane clapped her hands together and beamed a smile.

"Oh I'm so happy you've got things back on track!" she exclaimed.

Robert pulled Aaron forward and slung his arm around him, pulling him in close.

"Yeah, so am I."

He kissed his hair before they both gasped at Maddie and Aaron picked her up into his arms, her gurgling away at him.

"We've missed you, you little mess maker!" he cooed. Robert kissed her head and let her grab his finger, pulling on it gently.

"Sorry we left you, but daddy had to go get other daddy before he lost him! And that wouldn't of been very good would it?!"

"She can't understand you, you know" Victoria said plainly with a smirk.

They both laughed and sat down on the sofa, Aaron focusing on Maddie as Robert sat back.

 

"So, has their been any bother?"

"Depends what you mean by bother." Diane started.

"Victoria told us what was going on, Chas was practically ready to go up there with a baseball bat. I think if Paddy wasn't here she probably would have. We thought it best to keep it from everyone else. Man power can stop Chas but I'm not sure it could stop Cain or the other Dingles."

"Yeah, I fear for the Whites when the Dingles find out" Aaron laughed nervously.

"They deserve everything they get." Robert frowned, his voice stern.

Diane shook her head gently.

"Now Robert, the last thing we need is-"

"-I know." he sighed, before letting out a long breath. "I know... I'm just so _angry_!"

"And you deserve to be." Victoria smiled sympathetically, putting a hand on his shoulder. "But doing anything to them won't make things better, for anyone."

"You're right, I know you are, but-"

 

He looked at Aaron and Maddie, tilting his head and a small smile playing on his lips. He sat up and put his arm around Aaron for a moment, kissing his temple and then moving his hand to stroke the back of Aaron's neck with his fingers.

"-She tried to destroy this. Her and Lachlan did, at least. Who knows if Lawrence was involved. I know I made a mess of things myself, I know that, but... she wanted to split us up. I can't just let that go. I can't just let her get away with not reprimanding Lachlan for harming his own sister."

"No one is askin' ya to." Aaron smiled, placing a hand on Robert's thigh. "Don't ya think I'm livid too? But I think we all agree doing anything stupid will get us nowhere."

Robert swallowed and looked back up at his sister and step mother.

 

"What do we do?"

 

Diane looked at Victoria then back to Robert.

"Haven't a clue pet. Best thing to focus on is that bundle of joy in your arms."

 

Robert nodded and looked to Aaron.

"Fancy heading home? From the looks of things this one could do with a nap, and I could myself."

Aaron nodded and passed Maddie over to him.

"I'll be right over, need to tell my lot I'm back and explain things."

"Your mum's up at Butlers. I heard Paddy was up working their too!"

Aaron stood up and nodded a 'thanks' to Diane, before Victoria put a hand on his arm.

"I'll let Adam know you're back. We'll come round later with some shopping and we can have a takeaway or something."

 

Aaron smiled at her.

"Thanks, for everything, both of you."

"Yeah" Robert agreed.

 

"No worries! We're all family!"

 

Aaron looked down, his heart warming at the comment. Because they were weren't they? They were a family... and despite whatever the Whites had planned, they hadn't broken them. They made a crack which was mended, and Aaron would make sure they'd never get that close to harming what they had again.

 

**

 

"He's not phoned, or text, or anything Paddy. What if he's not coping? What if-"

"-Hey hey!" Paddy interrupted, putting his hands on her arms. "He's heartbroken, yes, but he's strong! He's not going to-"

 

He stop abruptly at the sound of the door opening, both his and Chas's eyes widening at the man walking inside

"-Why do I feel like my ears were burning?!"

 

"Aaron!" Chas shouted, wrapping her arms around him, causing him to take a step back with a small chuckle.

"Christ, I've only been gone a few days!"

"Yeah, but I thought the next time I'd see ya, I'd be comin' to France! So what the hell are ya doin' here?!"

 

"Robert found me didn't he?" he smiled shyly.

Chas folded her arms with a smirk.

"I guess I shouldn't underestimate when Robert wants to keep hold of somet, he really clings on."

"Yeah" Aaron huffed. "Guess you shouldn't."

She looked at him again before hugging him again.

 

"So, is everything good?"

"Yeah" he nodded on her shoulder. "We talked, got everything out. He loves me mum. He really loves me."

"I know love." she smiled. "I can see it."

 

She pulled away and took a step back.

"But as for _Chrissie-_ "

"-Mum!"

"What?" she frowned.

"You will not go anywhere near her alright? Leave it alone."

"Aaron! You can't expect me to just _leave_ it! She got you uprooting your life to France again because of her stupid hang up on Robert! She hurt Maddie! She deserves some-"

"-No, alright?! Anything happens to her and then we look like the bad guys. Doin' anything to her will just add fuel to the fire."

"Then what are ya gonna do huh?!" she glowered. "Let her get away with it?!"

"We don't know." he shrugged. "The only thing we do know is looking after Maddie and focusing on her is the main priority."

 

She shook her head lightly.

"Fine. But if I see that stupid cow in the streets, let me tell ya-"

"-As long as you do it out of sight with no witnesses" he smirked.

Chas smiled at him and Paddy stepped forward.

"I don't understand though... after everything he's done to her, falling in love with you, what on earth possessed her to want him back?!"

 

Aaron brooded for a moment, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth and shaking his head.

"People forgive a lot when they're in love. I should know."

"But still." he shrugged.

Aaron sighed and leant back against the wall.

"I dunno Paddy, I dunno."

 

 **

 

Robert opened the front door, Maddie in his arms bouncing her around when Aaron walked down the street. Their eyes met from a distance and they both smiled, Aaron picking up the pace before walking through the gate and up to Robert. With his free arm Robert wrapped it around Aaron and pulled him in, kissing him passionately on the doorstep. He pulled back and grinned, tightening his grip around Aaron as Aaron looked down to Maddie.

"Should we be expecting pitchforks at dawn?" Robert smirked.

Aaron laughed lightly.

"I told mum that if she does anything, it has to be with no witnesses."

"Good." Robert laughed himself.

 

He watched Aaron for a few moments, smiling softly. Aaron caught his gaze and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothin'" he replied lightly. "I'm just  _really_ glad you're back."

Aaron smiled at him lovingly.

"Me too."

 

Robert brushed their noses together, before gently placing his lips against Aaron's. With Maddie safely in his arm with one of Aaron's arms supporting her, they kissed gently, neither of them wanting to pull themselves away. In their passion, they failed to notice the woman walking up to their front gate.

 

"-Well this is very cosy isn't it? It certainly is a picture!"

 

Aaron turned around apruptly, both his and Robert's expressions turned sour, Chrissie ruffling through her back.

 

"Come inside." Robert started plainly. "I think we need to talk don't you?!"

"No thank you." she smiled. "I'd rather just hand you this."

 

She stretched out her arm, a letter held from her fingers. They both frowned before she shook the letter once in their direction. Aaron unhooked from Robert and snatched it from her hands, moving back to Robert.

 

"You should open it now. Call it a reunion gift for the pair of you."

Aaron swallowed and looked at Robert, before tearing open the letter. From the pub, Diane saw Chrissie at the house and soon approached, passing Chrissie who watched her walk over to the men.

 

"What's going on here?!" she scowled. "You better not be causing any more trouble Chrissie! Not after everything you've done!"

She didn't reply, simply focusing on watching Aaron opening the letter.

 

He only had to read the first few lines before his head shot up, his eyes wide, nostrils flaring and his temper rising.

"You want full custody?!" he spat.

 

Robert's expression dropped and he scowled straight at Chrissie, passing Maddie to Diane.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?! You actually think you're gonna get full custody!"

 

"I think I have an excellent chance." she smiled. "I mean... with Aaron's history, who the hell would give a headcase like him custody of a child?! And you, with such poor judgement in getting with him?!"

 

Robert went to march towards her, but Aaron put his hands against his chest to stop him. If he hadn't he's not sure what Robert would do. He looked at the blonde haired man and could only see his eyes piercing at the woman stood in front of them, his whole expression filled with pure disgust, hatred and anger.

 

"Y-you won't! I will come at you with _everything_ I can! You will not be able to take _our_ daughter from us!" he shouted, pointing between him and Aaron.

"Everything you can muster I can muster ten times more!" she laughed.

 

She looked over to her daughter and smiled.

"You can have her tonight... I guess I can be kind enough to allow you as much time with her as you can while it lasts."

 

Robert was ready to charge towards her, but instinctively Aaron stood in front of him to stop him from moving, his hands on his arms.

" _Don't_ "

Robert bit his bottom lip and breathed heavily, his anger beginning to boil. Aaron pushed him gently backwards.

"C'mon, inside!"

 

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" he shouted, pushing himself against Aaron as he was struggling to hold him back. "YOU WON'T! I WILL DO ANYTHING I CAN TO KEEP OUR DAUGHTER WITH US! I WILL NOT LET A POISONOUS BITCH LIKE YOU RAISE HER!"

 

Chrissie walked back down the street, Aaron only just successfully getting Robert into the house. He slammed the door shut as Robert stalked into the living room, pacing angrily along the floor.

 

"That bitch, she's an absolute..."

He kicked the wall and knocked the lamp from the table, Maddie beginning to cry.

Aaron quickly rushed over to him and placed both his hands on his face.

"Oi, _stop_. Maddie's scared."

Robert shook his head furiously, his face scrunched up.

"I'm just so.."

Aaron could see the tears in Robert's eyes, pulling him into his chest. Aaron knew he was trying his hardest not to cry, so he simply nodded to Diane, who went upstairs with Maddie so they could be alone. Once she'd gone, Aaron pulled Robert's face back, wiping the few tears Robert was unable to hold back with his thumbs.

"We'll sort this. I promise."

 

Robert watched him for a few moments and laughed sadly.

"When did you become the reasonable one and me the hot head eh?"

Aaron laughed before he frowned.

"We won't let her take her from us. We'll fight as much as we have to."

Robert swallowed.

"I just can't... I can't even begin to think about her leaving us. I-I can't-"

"Hey, hey" Aaron soothed, Robert pushing his face into his chest again. Aaron wrapped his hands around Robert and held him tight, kissing his hair.

 

How could she do this? How could she want this? To rip their daughter away from her father, take her away from him? All just because her plan failed, she didn’t get him back. Maddie and Aaron meant everything to him; and the thought of either of them being taken away from him made him sick to his stomach. He couldn’t lose her, he just couldn’t. Looking back, Robert couldn’t even recognize the man that was standing in the same place all those months ago, who had thought he could never have a child, he’d never be good enough to be a father. But with Aaron, Diane, Vic, everyone, he had. He felt like a father, and he had unconditional love for his daughter. 

 

Aaron pulled back and stroked Robert’s cheek.

“Look, I’ll see if Diane is alright to have Maddie for the night. We’ll have something to eat, relax, then we’ll figure out our options. I presume Chrissie will be using Rakesh, so we’ll do some research on good family lawyers, figure out every avenue and what kind of chance we have. Alright?”

 

Robert nodded and Aaron kissed him chastely.

“Two secs yeah?”

 

Robert watched as Aaron ran up the stairs, and once he was out of sight, grabbed his keys and rushed out the door.

 

She wouldn’t get away with this. Not for as long as he had a breath in his body.

 

**

 

"CHRISSIE! CHRISSIE! COME ON AND OPEN THIS DOOR AND FACE ME!"

Robert was pounding on the door, so much he was half expecting to have smashed the glass by now. He didn't even know how long he'd been doing it, all he knew is that he wasn't leaving until she faced him.

 

Suddenly, he saw someone approach and recognized Lawrence standing there.

"I'll only open this door if you calm down, alright?!"

Robert stood back, pushing his hands over his face, controlling his anger as best he could.. Lawrence unlocked the door and stepped out, quickly closing it behind him as Robert stalked up to him.

"Where is she eh?! Where is the spiteful cow hiding?!"

"Excuse me!" Lawrence glowered. "That is my daughter you're talking about!"

"Yeah, _your_ daughter who tried to ruin my relationship and had her son harm our daughter just so she could work her twisted plan! I bet you're _real_ proud!"

"She didn't know anything about Lachlan's actions!" he fired back.

Robert took a step back with a disbelieving look on his face.

"You knew?! You knew and you just stood back and let it happen?!"

"I didn't know until it was already done!" he shouted. "What could I have done after the fact?!"

"You could of told me!" he spat, getting in Lawrence's face. "You're grandson hurt your granddaughter and you just let him get away with it! Let Chrissie use it to her advantage!"

"It wasn't like that, I'm sure!"

 

Robert moved away, clutching at his hair before turning back round to Lawrence.

 

"Well she's not gonna get full custody. I'm telling you now, I will do _whatever_ it takes!"

"S-she's what?!" Lawrence frowned.

"Oh, she didn't tell you?!" he laughed. "She wants full custody! The stupid cow who has a _rapist_ for a son wants full custody! As if I'd allow my daughter to be raised by her!"

"That is _not_ fair Robert!"

"No, what she is trying to do, _that_ is not fair! Y'know, I was willing to work this out, as adults, as _parents_! I should be the one trying to get full custody, but I didn't, because I didn't want my daughter to grow up without both parents! I know just what it's like to grow up not having them around!"

 

Lawrence was about to reply when Lachlan burst out of the door.

"I've called the police ages ago! They'll be here any second!"

" _You_ , you little psychopath!"

 

Robert launched himself towards Lachlan, but Lawrence stood in his way. He pushed Robert back, but in his anger, Robert launched his fist toward, catching Lawrence on his cheek and sending him hurtling back, falling to the ground. Robert grabbed Lachlan and began to push him up against the wall, pulling him back and throwing him against the wall again, winding him. He was just about to do it a second time when he felt hands pulling him back, and suddenly, he realized two policeman had hold of him. He could hardly see, he couldn't even hear himself speak, all he could see was red.

 

Lachlan caught his breath and quickly approached Lawrence, helping him to his feet. They both watched as Robert was forced into the car, still shouting at them as another officer approached them, and the car holding Robert drove away.


	24. Chapter 24

Aaron jumped up as the door opened, Diane walking in with Robert following her. His stomach dropped, seeing Robert with heavy bags under his eyes, his face red and swollen, obviously from crying, having spent the last few hours in jail. Robert had called the pub to talk to Aaron when Diane answered, who then immediately came to the station. Aaron was on his way when they called him and said Robert was free to leave, so got back home to wait for him. Robert rubbed the back of his neck, standing on the spot as Aaron rushed over, throwing his hands around the older man.

 

Robert crumbled into his arms, his own arms wrapping around him tightly and his burying his head into the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

Aaron pulled away slightly, his hands moving to Robert's cheeks.

"You're an idiot." he smiled sadly. "But you've got nothing to be sorry about okay?!"

Robert shook his head, his face scrunched up.

"I've messed up-"

"Hey-You haven't!"

 

Robert shook his head and Aaron pulled away, turning to the others.

"Give us a minute yeah?"

 

Diane nodded, Vic standing up and leaving. Aaron stopped her from taking Maddie, putting his hands on her cot. They both left, closing the door quietly. Aaron walked over to Robert and grabbed his hand, pulling him over to the chair with Maddie's cot sat beside them.

 

"How could I be so stupid?!"

"Hey, you were angry." he soothed.

"Doesn't change the fact though does it?! I lost it and now we'll lose her-"

"-We won't, alright?"

Robert shook his head, tears falling down his cheeks, causing Aaron to grab his face once more and wipe the tears with his thumbs. He let one hand fall and rested it on his thigh, squeezing comfortingly.

"I promise, we'll do _whatever_ it takes! If we do our research, we'll get the best lawyer we can and we'll fight. Chrissie can throw whatever she wants at us, as long as we stand together and show the court we're stronger and have a stable home and life for Maddie, they won't just let her get full custody."

Robert looked at him and frowned.

"How can you be so positive?"

"Because." he smiled, kissing Robert gently, then looking down at Maddie. "I know how much you love her, how much _we_ love her, and _everyone_ can see that too. They'd be complete idiots to take her away from you."

 

Robert took a long breath, smiling down at his daughter. He leant down and took her from her cot, cradling her in his arms, before looking up at Aaron.

"I dunno what I'd do without you."

"You don't have to find out either." he grinned. "I'm not going anywhere."

 

Robert leaned in and kissed him gently, letting his forehead rest against Aaron's own.

"If I've not said it before, I'll say it now. I love you so much."

"I think you've said it once or twice." he chuckled. "I love you too."

 

"Anyway, what happened at the station?"

 

**

 

"You did _what_?!"

Chrissie slammed her hand down onto the counter, scowling at her father as her eyes bore into him.

 

"I told you, I'm not pressing charges. In his position, I'd of reacted just the same!"

Chrissie bit her lip and turned away, wiping her hand through her hair roughly.

"But an assault charge could of been just what I needed! It could of made the difference between winning this case easily and having to throw more money down the drain to get back at him!"

"You're priority shouldn't be getting back at him!" Lawrence hissed in disbelief. "It should be getting custody of Maddie!"

"It's one and the same!" she cried. "And you seem hell bent on doing anything to ruin that!"

 

"Chrissie, you know all I want is for you to be happy... but _this_ , this is all just going too far!"

"Too far?! I've not gone far enough!" she snapped. She slammed her hands back down onto the counter top, leaning closer to her father.

"I refuse to let Robert get a happy ending! Not after he's ruined my life! Him and that _scum_ of a man!"

 

 

Bernice coaxed Gabby into the house and walked into the hall, frowning as she heard raised voices from the kitchen.

"Go on Gabby, take your things and put them in the spare room, I'll be up in a bit."

Gabby peered round to the kitchen and looked back at her mother.

"What're they arguing about?"

"I don't know, now go please!"

Gabby walked off in a huff as Bernice folded her arms, unable to stop herself from listening in.

 

"Chrissie, if this goes to court, you know that Robert will do whatever it takes to win custody."

"I'll throw everything at him! He'll never have a chance!"

"But he _will_ Chrissie! And if the truth came out-"

"-How the hell would he ever find out?!" she screeched, stopping in her tracks. "He'd never even think-"

"-A custody battle is a complex thing Chrissie! Robert will ensure his lawyer pulls out all the stops and leaves no stone unturned! The possibility of him discovering the truth-"

"-HE WON'T!"

 

Bernice retracted backwards as suddenly Chrissie flew through the kitchen, through the hall and into the living room. Bernice could see the anger in her expression, an anger she'd never seen in the woman before. Bernice watched her slam the living room doors shut before looking towards the kitchen, walking into the room as Lawrence collapsed into the chair with his head in his hands.

"Is everything okay Lawrence?"

"Oh, yes dear." he smiled up at her tiredly. "It's just a bit tense here."

"I can see that. I let Gabby put her stuff upstairs. It'll be nice for her to stay over for a bit to get used to it."

"Yes." he smiled. "That's a great idea."

She watched him for a few moments, seeing the clear exhaustion and worry etched across his face.

"Are you sure everything is okay?"

 

He stood up, rubbing his hands along her arms.

"Everything will be fine."

 

**

 

"So what, he just dropped the charges?"

"Apparently so." Robert nodded. "Don't think Chrissie will be too happy with him."

"Well, he's a dad. I guess he has an idea of what it'd feel like for his child to be snatched away from him."

"Yeah, let's hope that's the reason."

 

Aaron stroked Maddie's face, his other arm around Robert's back, rubbing across his broad shoulders.

"It will be okay y'know?"

"I hope so." he sighed. "I just want a quiet life."

 

"Robert Sugden? Aaron Livesy? Quiet life? Don't count on it mate." he smirked.

Robert reciprocated his expression and looked down at his daughter again.

"I just want it to be me, you and Maddie, having a nice night in at home, or out for a walk, with family or even just on a night, me and you in bed and her sleeping next to us... not having to worry about anything. Just normal stuff y'know? Normal family stuff."

 

 

Aaron smiled as he watched Robert play with Maddie, leaning back. Robert looked over and raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

 

"Just takin' it in... to think you didn't think you'd be a good father."

Robert smiled shyly, his eyes fixing back on his daughter.

"Never knew I could love someone else as much as I love you."

Aaron closed his eyes, taking in the moment before shuffling closer to Robert. He kissed him gently and wrapped his arm around him once more, both of them smiling down at their daughter.

 

"It's gonna be tough, but we'll get through it, together."


End file.
